A Night to Remember
by JJ2gether
Summary: Jack and Janet give in to their feelings one night...can they come to terms with what happened and it's consequences?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Three's Company or any of it's characters because if I did, Jack and Janet would have been gearing up to end up together since the episode A Night Not to Remember, hence the title for my story.

I have been a Three's Company fan ever since I can remember and I am one of the millions of viewers that strongly believe that it should have ended with Jack and Janet's wedding. I just recently discovered the world of fan fiction and now this is my very first fanfic ever so please be kind!

In my story Phillip and Janet actually have weeks to go before their wedding and not a few days. Let's face it we were all cheated at the end! Also, if you find the characters a little off it's because I've meant them to be more mature as time has gone by…Hope you enjoy

I'm not sure if it should be rated T but just in case…

**A Night To Remember**

**PROLOGUE: **

Jack tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He had felt sledge hammered since Janet had told him and Terri about her upcoming marriage to Phillip. Life as he knew it was not going to be the same. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but deep down inside he knew that it would cost him dearly to get used to living without Janet. Dependable, reliable, sensible little Janet. Always helping him out of a crazy situation or other. His best friend in the world. He sighed. He looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand, 10:14 pm_. Great_, he thought putting his hand on his face and rubbing it feeling the shadow of his beard creeping in _I have to be up early tomorrow to receive an order for the bistro... _

Janet woke up with a start. _Wow, what a nightmare_, she thought, putting her hand on her forehead as she remembered her dream. She had been walking down the aisle, all garbed in the traditional wedding attire. As she kept walking, all her friend's faces flashed in front of her, but the one that stood out the most was Jack's. She could clearly see Jack shaking his head 'no' but she couldn't back away now. Her legs wouldn't respond, they had a mind of their own. Janet felt this was all wrong. However, she was being pulled as if by an invisible string towards Phillip, the groom. Janet began to panic. She didn't want to get married anymore, and as she was trying to yell 'no!' she awoke with a start.

Sheets all tangled up at her feet, Janet's body felt clammy. She sat up, deciding to get some water. Her mouth felt parched from the palpable fear she had felt in her dream. Fear of not wanting to get married but knowing she had to. How silly, to think she didn't want to get married to Phillip. She loved Phillip. Shaking the remnants of her dream, she looked over at Terri's empty bed as she got up. She hated when Terri had to work the 'graveyard shift'.

As Janet opened her bedroom door, she almost collided with Jack whom had decided at that very moment to come out and quietly watch some TV. Both roommates jumped startling one another exclaiming simultaneously "Aaack! Janet! You scared me!" "Jack! I thought you were sleeping!" Janet had her hand on her chest and Jack was grabbing his robe tightly. They both nervously smiled at their near collision. Neither moved. They just stood there, eyes locked on one another, staring. All of a sudden it struck Jack how beautiful Janet was, hair all tousled from sleep. He remembered having felt like this before towards her. It had been on that silly computer mix up date they'd been on, but he had quickly dismissed the feelings reasoning that it was due to the whole craziness of the date itself and the feeling had been gone and forgotten… until now. The fact that she was leaving slammed into him one more time. A longing came into Jack. A longing to wrap Janet tightly and securely within his arms and never let go.

Janet looked at Jack. At his adorable kind eyes that she soon would not see on a daily basis. His lop sided smile that endeared him to her more each day. Janet couldn't tear her eyes away from Jack's baby blues. Both roommates felt the change in the atmosphere as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. It was charged as if an electric current was underlying in the air, seeping into their pores.

Jack couldn't help himself. He slowly raised his hand towards Janet's cheek and cupped it, stroking it with his thumb. His kind blue eyes still locked on Janet's mellow browns. Janet didn't move, didn't want to move. She stood there as if glued to the floor, staring at him, her throat dry from the nervousness. Jack let out a sigh and quickly closed the gap, circling his hand around the nape of her head and splaying his other hand around her back, pulling her close to him. His head came down towards hers, not giving Janet time to get away, he crushed his lips against hers.

As if awakened by an electric shock, Janet's first reaction, as usual, was to push him away. But to no avail. She was no match for him. His lips were sealed to hers, demanding her total surrender. Janet's little cries of protests quickly turned into soft moans of pleasure as her hands slowly crept up from pushing on his chest and circled Jack's neck, giving in and responding to his kiss as if her life depended on it. Jack, shocked at himself for not having let go, as was his usual thing to do as soon as he would feel Janet push him away, held her even tighter to him as he felt her lips respond to his.

Her hands were lightly tugging on his hair. His hands gently rubbing her back and then travelling down to her waist. The fevered kiss went on, mouths open, tongues teasing each other. Letting out pent up emotions that had been held in for too many years. Their kiss was heated, almost rough with need and desire. They had played the cat and mouse game too often and too long and it had finally caught up with them.

Jack, not letting go of Janet's lips, pushed his door further open, slowly backing in, pulling Janet with him as he kept on kissing her. Somewhere in a deep recess of their minds something was screaming to stop, but neither roommate paid any attention to that voice. Undisclosed feelings taking precedence over propriety and their household rule.

Jack kept on backing up until he hit his bed with the back of his knees. He came up for air, slowly releasing Janet's lips. Janet was flush with his body, grasping white knuckled, his green robe lapels. Jack's arms were wound tight around her slender hips. They were panting, staring at each other. Deep chocolate brown, now sparkling with desire, meeting deep blue glazed with passion. Neither had said a word yet. Jack could see Janet's lips, red and swollen from his kisses. Janet couldn't believe this was happening. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her mind swirling in a fog like state, everything playing out in slow motion. Her body felt like jelly. She felt half-dazed, sluggish, as if she'd been drugged. But this was a delicious kind of drug.

Jack, still looking down at Janet, couldn't help the amount of desire this one petite woman could rise in him. He had never felt like this before with any girl. This feeling was completely alien to him. He whispered one word, her name, as if just that one word encompassed all he had ever wanted or needed to know, to ask "Janet….?" and she tugged on his robe lapels giving him the answer he'd been hoping for. She went on tiptoes meeting him halfway for his kiss, her lips already half parted. Hearing Jack whisper her name ever so softly had sent her senses reeling to new heights. Shivers running up and down her body. Janet's eyes had closed of their own accord as she met Jack's lips one more time. This time their kiss was more paused, gentler, learning. As they kissed, Jack picked her up and gently placed her on his bed, never missing a beat to their kiss. He laid down beside Janet as she let out a soft moan from deep within her throat, making it almost a purr.

He released her lips, but quickly started to place tiny kisses along her throat, her jaw line, a light suckle on her earlobe, a tender kiss on the tip of her nose and back to her lips. His hands gently caressing her body. Jack couldn't get enough of her. Janet was aroused beyond belief. Not in her wildest dreams could she ever imagine that Jack could make her feel like this. She in turn feasted running her hands up and down his back, on to his shoulders and cupping his face as they kept on kissing.

Pyjama's discarded, underwear quickly followed. Jack stared at Janet. She was a muse, his muse. Petite but shapely. Perfection in a woman, that was Janet. Janet blushed under his intense stare and tried to cover herself, but he quickly stopped her. A tentative smile on his face as if seeking her consent once again. Janet smiled shyly, and pulled his head down toward hers for another earth shattering kiss.

Jack and Janet began to make love. Jack more or less shocked to have discovered Janet's innocence, but it had been too late to stop. Janet still in a desire induced stupor, only felt a sharp sting, a minor discomfort, letting out a small gasp into Jack's mouth, then it was paradise. This was Jack, her Jack. Her best friend and the one man that was veto to her...

Janet awoke, disoriented at first. Then she remembered the night before and like a bucket of ice cold water her senses crashed into her. What had they done? Not only once but twice during the night! She felt Jack's body pressed against hers, spoon style, his arm draped over her naked waist possessively. She looked at the clock on his nightstand for she was facing that way. _6:10am! God, Terri will be home around 7am! I have to go_ was Janet's only coherent thought. Janet slowly took Jack's arm off her waist. She had a moment's panic when he let out a sigh, but he turned on his back. Janet quickly picked up her discarded Pyjama and underwear and quietly, sneaking one last look at Jack peacefully sleeping, crept out of his room.

Panicked beyond belief, Janet's only thoughts were of getting away from apartment 201. She could not stay there any longer. Rules had been broken. She had cheated on her fiancée. Jack had cheated on Vicky, and she had been the cause. Janet had been 'the other woman' if only for one night, but the shame felt the same. Shame that ran through her soul, making her face burn.

As she quickly dressed in her room she thought that if Jack had at least told her he loved her she could've lived with that. She wouldn't be feeling so cheap now. How could she have let herself go like that? How could she have let Jack cheapen their friendship that way! How could she have given up her virginity just like that? Something she had been saving until she was married. WHY had he started that, was the million dollar question. Oh she knew why, Jack was a woman chaser, had always been, will always be. Why had she thought that if anything ever happened between them, it would be any different? _Janet, you silly little girl, grow up!_ Her own thoughts screamed at her.

Janet quickly packed most of her belongings, which weren't much, in a couple of suitcases and quickly wrote a note for Terri. She felt sad that she wouldn't be able to say bye to Terri in person, but with her shame, Janet didn't think she could look at Terri in the eye. She had to come up with a plan and quick. _Phillip! Oh no!_ she would have to explain to Phillip why she couldn't go through with the marriage. Memories of the night before came again. Flashes of bare skin on skin and another wave of shame wracked her soul. She quickly exited apartment 201, quietly closing the door. Tears were pooling in her eyes, for she knew it would be the last time she would ever see the apartment, and the people she had grown to love…..

Jack woke up, a big smile on his face as he remembered his passionate night with Janet. He sleepily thought that he would tell her how he truly felt. For now he knew that what he had mistakenly thought was a close friendship was indeed love. He loved his little Jan. Now that he thought about it, he had probably been falling slowly in love with her throughout the years, without him even noticing it. That's why he had panicked so much when he heard about her marriage. She belonged with him and not Phillip. He knew he would have to convince Janet that a relationship between them could work. He stretched his arm to hug her to him….and came up empty. He quickly sat up, looking around. Nothing! The bed was empty. _Where is she?_ Jack desperately thought.

He got up in a rush and threw on his green robe. The same green robe Janet had so gently slid off his shoulders. He didn't know why but he felt something was wrong. He went to her bedroom, but her bed was neatly made. That sight made him even more nervous. He went into the kitchen and found a startled Terri, staring back at him for he had swung their kitchen door open a little too hard. "Hi…are you Ok?" Terri asked a bewildered looking Jack.

Terri was still in uniform, obviously she had gotten home not too long ago and was having her 'dinner' at 7:15am. "Have you seen Janet?" he asked, his hair in disarray, his eyes round with fear. He knew Janet would still be at home at this time, she never left for the flower shop before 8:00 "No, why?" but Jack was already out the kitchen upon hearing Terri say 'no'

After checking the bathroom one more time, he went into the girls' room again and really looked around. Finally he found the note meant for Terri propped up on the dresser. It read: _'Dear Terri, please forgive me for running out like this, but Phillip and I have decided to elope. We couldn't wait any longer. As you read this note we'll probably be half way to Paris, as this is where Phillip's next business venture is taking him. I know you were looking forward to being my maid of honour but I promise one day I'll make it up to you, in the mean time, don't hate me too much. Love always, Janet. P.S. Look after Jack for me?'_ Jack had to re-read the note to fully comprehend the meaning of it.

A cold numbness came over Jack's whole body as he crushed the note in his fist. Janet had really left! _She's gone, poof! Out of my life. Why? Why would she allow me to make love to her and then elope?_ Terri came in the room at that moment. She found Jack staring out the window. He had obviously pulled drawers and closet doors open, only to come up empty. Only Terri's clothes were left and a couple of Janet's, including the pyjama he had lovingly removed from her last night. She slowly approached him and quietly asked "Jack? What's wrong? Where's Janet?" Jack, not bothering to turn around to look at Terri, listlessly held up the crumpled paper in his now open hand. Terri took it, smoothing it out and silently read it.

Terri couldn't believe that Janet had actually eloped. It was so unlike her. She was traditional and sensible. Terri just couldn't picture Janet doing something this rash, at least not without telling them first. There was something missing here, she thought. But she didn't ponder on it too long. She had to help Jack. He looked lost. Like a little boy that's lost his best friend. Of course he had, Janet was his best friend, Terri knew that. They shared a bond that was very unique. She hugged him, and he didn't respond. It would take Jack a long time to get over his heart shattering into tiny pieces…


	2. Chapter 1:Could It Be?

**Chapter 1**

**SIX YEARS LATER….**

Jack was overseeing that everything went smoothly at the grand opening of his second restaurant, Jack's Second. A simple name, just like his first restaurant, letting his patrons know that they could expect the same great food and service as Jack's Bistro.

He was wearing a black suit, a crisp black shirt and a royal blue silk tie. His hair was now a little on the long side and he had grown a light goatee. He looked very mature and sophisticated. Jack looked sharp. A businessman through and through. There were very little signs of the boyish looks he had sported six years prior. There was a hardness to his jaw now, his stance almost cynical. Gone was the mischievous look and his easy laugh. His eyes were of course the same sky blue, but if you stared long enough into them you could catch a certain sadness in them. Not that he had been involved long enough with anyone that they'd be able to tell. Fine lines had begun to appear around them.

He was telling his staff what was expected of each and everyone of them. He suspected that a very important food critic would be coming tonight and he expected nothing but the best! He wasn't a hard riding employer. Most of the time he was serious but easy going. Tonight, however, there was a no nonsense aura about him. His staff knew that he could be nice but when it came down to business he was tough. After all, he had not become a success out of being a softy, that side of him had died six years ago….

Jack went into his back office and sat down. Nerves running all through his body. If everything went smooth with this opening he would officially be known as one of the best chefs and restaurant owners in Santa Monica. For he was one of the rarities. Jack not only was owner but also created his own recipes while other's hired expensive chefs to do that for them.

Jack's Bistro had become a success. Now they had reservations booked solid back to back, specially at peak seasons. After the fifth consecutive food critic had given it great reviews, Jack's Bistro had become an instant hit, attracting all sorts of 'richies' as Jack called them, even the odd movie star or two. Jack's Bistro had become exclusive, and the fact that he hadn't changed almost anything about it seemed to make it even more popular.

Larry was now manager and Maitre D' at Jack's Bistro. Jack, upon seeing how fast success was coming, had quickly thought of his long time buddy, Larry Dallas. He had told Larry to quit playing at salesman and to come work for him. He would give him a decent salary but in return he expected efficiency and his customer charm that only Larry knew how to turn on. Jack knew that if Larry had been able to sell those awful used cars, he definitely had the people skills needed at his restaurant. It had taken Larry two weeks to agree, in the long run, deciding that he wasn't getting any younger or anywhere, career wise, in the used car business.

It was now well past midnight. The waiters, waitresses and busboys were busy cleaning up. Jack, back in his office, sat back in his black leather chair and thought, _another success!_ letting out a big sigh. Since the doors opened until they had closed, it had been a constant stream of customers. He could tell the food critic that had shown up had been impressed when a hint of a smile crept up his hard face after tasting his French Onion Soup with his secret ingredient. A simple dish, yet superbly created.

All was quiet now and Jack sat silently pondering at the day's hard work. Satisfied that Jack's Second seemed well on the way to becoming a big hit as well. It was at times like this, when all was quiet and he had nothing left to do, that Janet would creep up in his mind. More so now that he loosened his tie remembering that blue was her favourite colour. Jack still couldn't believe what Janet had done. Neither he nor Terri ever heard a word from her again.

Whenever he thought of Janet, Jack couldn't help but feel anger. HOW? How could she have just taken off like that? Why would she have let him make love to her and then just disappear without a trace the next day. Not even bothering to say goodbye at least. Not even bothering to find out why Jack had made love to her. Why? He would ask himself over and over. Like a broken record, the questions would plague his mind. Never finding the right answers. Never finding answers, period.

Jack let out an angry laugh and muttered in the silence of his office "A note. A stupid little note. Not even for me, but for Terri, and as a last thought, telling her to take care of me as if I was her pet goldfish that she was leaving behind! As if that little piece of paper would justify her actions" Jack hated to think of Janet. All it did was make him angry, and afterwards, he would end up with an emptiness, as if a hole had been carved out in his chest that no one could close. For no matter how composed he appeared on the outside, on the inside was a raging storm of confusion and sadness.

Jack and Terri had both tried to get in touch with Phillip or anyone of his family but to no avail. He, of course, was with Janet in Paris. His family didn't know anything about him eloping. Apparently, Phillip and his family were not close, as they didn't have a clue that he had gone to Paris, let alone having a number to contact him there. Their next call had been to the Arcade Flower shop. However, it seemed that Janet had called resigning, telling them of her marriage and move to Paris. After those first two frustrating and confusing weeks Jack and Terri had decided that if Janet wanted it that way, they would respect her decision and hope that she would soon get in touch with them.

However, no one would ever guess that Jack was still nursing a broken heart. He had been granted a space of a minute. One minute, when he had first woken up, to acknowledge his love for Janet. A minute to bask in that new found love. A love so strong it would withstand anything, even Terri's anger, if she didn't agree with Jack and Janet dating, so Jack had thought at that time. Jack had felt invincible with Janet by his side. Had felt he could conquer the world. Then it had been ripped right out of his hands and heart when he found her gone. Jack had felt as if part of his soul had gone. Then, after that blow, the ever present questions lingered. Like a bad aftertaste that wouldn't go away. WHY had she given up her virginity, for Jack knew without a doubt that he had been her first lover, only to leave him. He had thought that by giving herself to him she had had the same feelings for him. Jack had thought he had known his best friend. With her half Italian father, and strict raising, her values were deep ingrained in her. She had many times told him and Terri that she was saving herself for marriage. Then, why go ahead and let him make love to her only weeks away from her marriage if she hadn't felt anything for him? _Did I have her pegged all wrong? _Jack asked himself, his head between his hands, eyes staring blankly at his desk. He was becoming frustrated as many times he would, thinking of that last night with Janet.

Suddenly, the phone rang making him jump "Hello?" he asked tentatively, thinking of who could be calling past midnight at the new restaurant? "Jack?" "Yes this is…?" "Jack! It's me, Terri! I just wanted to know how the grand opening went" Jack's face lit up, a warm smile played on his lips. It was Terri calling from Hawaii. "Terri! Thank you for calling honey, everything went well. Actually, it went better than well, it was fantastic. We were booked solid from beginning to end!" "Oh Jack, I'm so proud of you! I knew it would be a success, just like Jack's Bistro….how are you honey?" Terri asked. She was the only person who knew how much Jack had suffered since Janet's disappearance. But not even Terri could guess that his sadness went far deeper than just losing his best friend. Jack had lost his love. Terri had been sad also, but she seemed more resigned at Janet's departure than him. After, she would always encourage him to go out with friends or to call Vicky again. Jack knew that silently Terri was keeping Janet's last request of looking after him.

Jack had ended things with Vicky the following week after Janet left. He thought he could have kept that relationship going but, alas, it was no good. He could not keep on pretending that whenever he kissed Vicky, it was Janet he was kissing. It wasn't fair to Vicky. So he had decided to end things with her, sparing them both further pain of something that would inevitably come to an end anyway.

"I'm fine Terri. How are you? How's Tom and the girls?" Jack had met Tom only once, when he had gone to Hawaii for Terri's wedding. Tom was a good guy. Terri and Tom had met at the same Shelter for Needy Children. He had been the 'new' doctor and she the 'new' nurse. They hit it off almost right away and had been married within the year. Jack was genuinely happy for Terri. "Oh they're fine. Getting bigger every time I blink. Sarah will be four soon and Rachel will be two next week! And Tom says hi" Jack pondered, _where had the time gone? _and here he was still with no family of his own. "That's great Terri. Give the girls a big kiss from Uncle Jack and tell Tom I say hi too. Why don't you come for a visit Terri? Bring the whole gang! I know all about the girls through you, and the pictures you send, but I would really like to meet them" "Oh Jack, between my work and Tom's it's practically impossible, but you know what, we're thinking that maybe next year, we should be able to get away and take the girls to Disneyland, will you join us? I know you like it!" Jack smiled, thinking, _yes I used to like it. Specially the time we went with Janet. We had so much fun…. But I'm too old now, I feel ancient. _"Tell you what Ter, you come whenever you're ready, and let me know. I can't wait to meet the girls, but don't wait too long. I want the girls to call me uncle Jack not grandpa Jack!" Terri let out a chuckle "Funny Jack! But sounds good. Well, take care honey, and congratulations once again"

Before Terri could hang up, Jack quickly asked "Terri….have you heard…." Terri immediately knew what he was asking. He wanted to know if she'd heard from Janet. He always asked her the same question whenever they talked. In a sad voice Terri said "No honey, I haven't…. I'm sorry" Jack felt deflated. Every time he asked, there was always that glimmer of hope for a second or two where he would let his heart wish…"It's ok, I'm sorry I asked. I should know by now that we'll never hear from her again. Take care Ter and thanks again for calling" "Bye Jack, you take care too" Terri said quietly.

Terri, now wiser and having replayed that morning in her mind over a thousand times, knew that something must have happened between Jack and Janet that night she was at work. She knew that Jack's sadness went far deeper than loosing his best friend. She knew he had lost the love of his life. She'd never asked Jack and he had never talked. For from that day on, he had withdrawn, becoming very private where his personal life and feelings were concerned. He had broken up with Vicky, a relationship which Terri had thought was starting to become more serious. She also thought that Jack's never ending parade of girlfriends would soon start, but it never did. However, she did notice a few times that Jack had come home drunk after closing the restaurant for the night. That's when Terri had really started to worry about Jack. She felt her heart tighten as she thought about her friend and how much he'd suffered. Was still suffering. She could hear it in his voice whenever he asked about Janet. If something had happened, why hadn't Janet stuck around? Because, Terri answered herself, Janet was good at helping everyone else, but when it got too close to home she shut down. Still, Terri thought that Janet had been unfair to Jack and felt anger towards her once best friend. How could she have just up and left? Frustrated with this whole mystery, she hoped that some day Jack would find a girl that would make him whole again. He was too alone.

Jack got up and made himself a scotch on the rocks. He had grown accustomed to having a stiff drink after a long night's work, and this had definitely been a long night. _But well worth it_, he thought as he swirled the amber liquid in the glass making the ice cubes clink. He needed the drink to get him to sleep and numb his mind. Stop the thoughts he knew would inevitably invade his head until he was wide awake, any trace of sleep gone. But he did thank Janet for one thing. After she'd gone, he'd thrown himself into his work, heart and soul, becoming the successful restaurateur of today.

The next day Jack awoke with a hangover. As he had correctly guessed, thoughts had plagued him once he got to his apartment. He had drank himself into oblivion just to shut out all the unanswered questions running through his head. Shut out all the pain and memories that the questions brought back. He knew alcohol wasn't the solution. Knew he would never find the answers he needed in a bottle, but darn it, it did help to block everything out if only for a space of a few hours. He had cut back a lot. At the beginning it had been bad, but now it wasn't as often that he drank like he did last night. Jack reasoned he must have been vulnerable due to the stress of the opening night and Terri's call later on.

He dragged himself to the tiny kitchen, and gulped down three big glasses of cold water along with two aspirins. He looked around the tiny place. It was still exactly the same as the day he had decided to move in. A little less boxes, but the same nonetheless. Jack didn't care, it wasn't like he entertained much these days. The few girls he'd ever brought up here were not interested in setting up house with him, let alone care about his home décor.

It was the apartment above Jack's Bistro. He had decided to move there as soon as Terri had announced that she had been offered a position in Hawaii. Exactly a month after Janet left. Terri hadn't wanted to leave Jack, but Jack told her to go, telling her it was the opportunity she'd been waiting for. When Terri left, he had left too. He had shut the door to apartment 201 and all that it stood for, forever. On his way to the moving van he had ran into RF. Incredibly they had hugged and every now and again they met up at the Beagle for a cold one. Mr. Furley had actually met a woman. A widow and they had been living together for three years now. Jack let out a harsh laugh thinking that even RF found the love of his life. And here he was, still alone.

Larry had been an excellent helper and friend. He had helped him move, asked minimal questions, for he knew there was something wrong with his buddy Jack, and had not intruded into his privacy. For once Larry had been discreet. Larry, of course, knew about Janet's leaving, but not how fast it had been. Terri and Jack had both made it seem that Janet had told them before hand about her plans to elope, and that she had not wanted anyone else to know.

Now, here he was, still in this apartment, now his own, after buying the restaurant from Mr. Angelino three years ago. Still with the bare essentials to survive although he had a lot of money saved up. One could even say he was comfortably set for life. The only thing Jack had actually invested in, other than his two restaurants, was buying a car. It was his pride and joy. A fully loaded, black, convertible Alfa Romeo. He loved the speed it gave him. When he felt frustrated, needing to get away, he would cruise down the freeway, top down, the wind whipping at his face and hair. He could almost imagine he was flying, soaring, leaving all his problems behind. He would speed like that until he was far away from the city, rain or shine. Then he would stop, usually by a cliff overlooking the ocean and just stare until serenity came back.

_Thank God it's Sunday _Jack didn't think he could handle another day of work. He felt physically and emotionally drained. Lately it wasn't very often that he thought of Janet. She was slowly dwindling from his mind, but when she did come, she came full force, like last night.

After fixing himself a light breakfast, Jack decided to spend the day at the beach. Now, there was something that always cheered him up. Watching girls parade in their bikini's, surfers catching waves, mother's yelling at their children to stay away from the deeper water. Always people coming and going on the sidewalk, jogging, skating, you name it, you could always find it at the beach.

Jack was contentedly lying on his beach towel. It was a beautiful early afternoon. Warm and sunny although it was early spring. He had swam several times when he had become too hot, and the water had felt deliciously cool. The Pacific was like that. No matter how hot it was outside, the water was always refreshingly cool. He had body surfed for a while, until he felt whole again. The ocean always restored his energy and peace of mind.

As it got later, Jack decided to treat himself to an ice cream cone before heading home. He was waiting in line when a sexy blonde came up to him. She was wearing a tight fitting black halter top that left very little to the imagination and white mini shorts "Jack? Jack Tripper?" "Yes?.." "Don't you remember? It's me, Brenda. I was at Jack's Bistro two weeks ago….I waited for you to call me…"

Now he remembered. She had been eyeing him all night long. Finally he had introduced himself after Larry kept prodding him on. They'd talked for a little bit, of what, Jack couldn't remember. She had given him her phone number and he had promised to call. Oops! Truth was, she had been out of his mind the minute she left the place. "Brenda, I'm sorry. I've been so busy. I just opened up a second restaurant and it must have slipped my mind.." She giggled and said in her singsong voice "It's ok, I understand. You businessmen are always busy. But now you're here…I'm here…" She ran her index finger down Jack's shirt. Jack watched as her well manicured red fingernail slowly travelled down his light green polo shirt. He looked up at Brenda and was about to suggest dinner when through the window his eye caught a glimpse of something that froze him. He looked past Brenda, towards the sidewalk along the main road. What he saw made his blood run cold and hot at the same time.

Could it be…He had caught a glimpse of a petite woman with jet black hair, now past her shoulders, walking fast …COULD IT BE?… was he hallucinating? Had all those nights of staying up thinking about her finally caught up with him? He craned his neck to get a better look at the woman. She was wearing a light blue dress and seemed to be in a hurry, did she have a small boy by the hand?

"Jack? …Jack! Are you listening?" Brenda asked with a little pout to her pink glossed lips. Jack focused on Brenda and realized he was being rude, he quickly said "Brenda, I'm sorry, I just remembered a very important meeting that I'm late for…please excuse me" and he ran out of the place as if it were on fire. All he heard Brenda say after him was "But it's Sunday!".

He ran, his heart hammering in his chest, not because of the physical activity, but because of WHO it might be he had actually seen. He saw her at a distance, yes she had a little boy by the hand, but all he could see were their backs. They did seem to be in a hurry. He kept running, dodging people, he had to catch up to her. Had to see if it was really her. Suddenly the bus stopped and opened it's doors, now he knew why she was hurrying…._NOOO!_ His mind yelled _don't go! I have to make sure, I have to see!_ Too late he saw the woman hurriedly prod the little boy on the bus and she quickly got on herself. Then the bus closed its doors and was off. He stood there panting, watching as the bus rolled down the street….

The next couple of days were torture for Jack. Janet was back in his mind with a mean vengeance. Questions plagued his mind. Old ones, new ones, still all unanswered. Was it HER? Had he really seen his JANET? When had she come back? Why had she not called. She could easily look him up at the restaurant she had so lovingly helped decorate. Will he ever see her again? All these questions would take him right back to the night before she had left.

He remembered making love to her as if it had happened only yesterday. That night would forever be etched in his mind and heart. Then… that fateful morning. Finding her gone. The only reminders that they'd actually made love were her scent still on one of his pillows and the little blood stain on his sheets. Proof of her innocence. He had not washed the pillow cover for over a week, not wanting to erase her faint perfume that persistently lingered. Stubborn, just like the owner. Now, he felt helpless. Impotent at not being able to find anything about her. If it was really her, he needed to see her and hear all the answers to his questions. She was the only one that could.

By mid week, Jack had more or less worked himself up into a state of frenzy. He couldn't wait for Sunday to come around. He needed to know if it was really Janet he'd seen. However, no one would guess that his frame of mind was in a dishevelled state just by looking at him. On the outside he was the perfect businessman. Calm, cool and collected. It was when he was back in his apartment late at night that he would pace the tiny space, furiously thinking how he could find out if it was indeed Janet. _Relax Jack _he would say to himself over and over _You're not even sure it was Janet. You're jumping to conclusions, that's what Terri would say if you told her _But deep in his mind Jack had decided that he would go around that area every Sunday, just in case….


	3. Chapter 2: The Search

Thank you very much for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated and encouraging ! I'll try updating as soon as possible. =)

I am trying to stay close to the late 80's early 90's as this is where six years after would put the timeline to be at.

So here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Jack was once again at the sidewalk by the ice cream shop. He was frantically searching for her face. That beautiful face that had haunted him for many a night.

Jack would walk from that bus stop to the ice cream shop, back and forth, endlessly. But to no avail. There was no sign of the raven haired woman or the little boy he had seen the week before. It was early evening by the time he finally decided to call it quits, admitting his defeat. _It's ok Jack, you have next Sunday, and the next one…._ Jack reminded himself without noticing that in a space of a week he had become obsessed, although if asked, that wouldn't be the exact word he would use to describe what he was doing. He told himself he just needed closure. He needed to know WHY!

It was the third Sunday in a row that he'd come to this part of the beach and once again it was proving to be fruitless. Then suddenly Jack had a brilliant idea. He quickly got in his car and sped away. He parked on a side street, meeting the bus about ten blocks before the actual bus stop he had seen mother and child get on. Jack climbed on the bus, took a seat at the back, and rode. He patiently waited, watchful, face partially hidden behind an old newspaper he had found in his car. Jack observed every passenger that got on. But none were her.

Finally the bus arrived at the stop where he had thought he had seen her. Still, nothing. Sadness enveloped him as the last passenger got on and he noticed there was no sign of her. Was he supposed to go on his whole life without ever seeing her beautiful face? Or hearing her bubbly laugh and watch those expressive brown eyes light up with mirth?….Having his questions answered?

Two stops later, a defeated Jack decided he needed to get off to catch the return bus back to his car. Then suddenly, as he was standing by the rear doors waiting for the bus to stop, by pure chance he looked through the window and noticed the line up outside of passengers waiting to get on. There SHE was. There was no mistaking this time that glossy jet black hair or that petite frame. Her face was hidden behind a curtain of hair as she looked down at the boy, but he would know those two physical traits anywhere, without a doubt. He couldn't fully see her, but he was positive it must be HER. His Janet. He had found her!

His heart racing, he quickly looked around, and took his vacant seat again and quickly put the newspaper up. He smiled at the older lady next to him, who was looking at him suspiciously for not getting off "Wrong stop" He said to her apologetically, shrugging his shoulders. The old lady just huffed and made a little more space between them.

He watched as the passengers got on. One by one. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Jack. His foot was tapping nervously on the floor. Finally he saw her get on, put the fare in the box and walk, the boy in front of her. Now her face in full view, there was no mistaking it. It was JANET!. She took a vacant seat beside a portly man towards the mid of the bus. Her back to him once again as she faced forward. She sat the little boy on her lap, protectively circling his waist with both hands.

Jack's head was in turmoil. What to do, what to do…..Did he go up to her? Should he wait? He didn't know. Now that he actually had her in front of him, Jack found he was not prepared. He had played out thousands of scenarios in his mind of how he would meet and confront her, but none had been as mundane as a ride on a bus. His heart thundered in his chest. He could feel little beads of sweat on his upper lip behind his goatee. He was nervous beyond belief. He didn't know how long he pondered these questions but suddenly he saw her get up. She was coming towards the back doors, the boy grasping her hand.

Jack lifted the newspaper higher. As she approached the back doors, their eyes locked momentarily. Jack froze, thinking, _she's seen me!_ But the next instant she had already looked away, unaware of his presence. Relief ran through his body. _That was close _he thought. _Wait a second, why am I acting like I did something wrong. She's the one that left…. _That little burst of anger got Jack moving.

Jack got off a few passengers behind her, thanking his lucky stars that Sundays were actually quite busy for this bus route. He stood watching her to see which direction she would take as she put on a light sweater on the boy. The other passengers that had gotten off with them shielding him from her sight. Should he approach her now or follow to see where she lived? He felt a little like a stalker doing this, creeping himself out. But he needed answers, he told himself.

As she started to walk, he walked a little distance away from her, uncertain of his next move. _Courage Jack, just go up to her and talk to her. But where do I start? _He asked himself feeling nervous all over again. As he followed, Jack couldn't help but admire her petite body that had one night been his. Her black top hugged her slim waist to perfection. Her tan skirt billowed every now and again with the slight night breeze, outlining her shapely legs and rear. He couldn't believe he was actually walking behind Janet. HIS JANET! Jack's legs felt rubbery, his stomach in a ball of knots thinking about the way Janet would react at seeing him. Would she be glad? Would she be angry? Would she tell him to go away? How could he feel this nervous after living with this woman for eight years?

Janet stepped into a corner store. Jack stood outside, observing her through the glass doors. He noticed that she picked up a carton of milk and a loaf of bread. The little boy was clearly tugging on her skirt, pointing to a candy bar. Janet shook her head no. He looked sad, but didn't insist. _Well behaved boy _Jack thought. Jack's attention went to the boy momentarily. He had light brown hair, a thin built, he couldn't be over five or maybe six years old, and as the boy turned his head, he saw the boy's blue eyes. _Weird_ thought Jack. He could've sworn Phillip had brown eyes too. Maybe it was a gene in both Janet and Phillip's family and it had fluked out on the boy. Jack didn't ponder too much about the science behind eye colour as he saw Janet heading towards the door. He armed himself with courage and stepped into her path, opening the door for her. "Hello Janet" Jack's voice came out deep and throaty, menacing almost. He hadn't meant for that tone, intimidation was not his goal.

Janet gasped and gave a little jump, clearly startled, dropping the brown paper bag she was carrying. The milk carton exploded and now bread and bag were soaked with milk. However, neither adult noticed this fact. Janet was frozen on the spot.

_JACK! _Bewildered thoughts raced through her head in seconds. _What is he doing here? How did he know I was in the store? _She thought she had thwarted him by going those two extra bus stops three weeks ago when she had noticed him running to catch her. Then reality crashed into her. _HE'S HERE! He found me! What am I going to do? _Nausea crawled up her tummy making it burn _this was not supposed to happen _She automatically grasped her son's hand. "Hello Jack" she said, her voice a little shaky and quiet.

They both stared at each other. Relearning their faces. Janet noticed how mature and sophisticated Jack looked. His goatee suited him very well. His light brown hair was also longer, in style with the times. However, his blue eyes she loved so much were different somehow, was that sadness she detected in those once twinkling eyes? She felt weak at the knees, an instant jolt of attraction hitting her. Jack was still the most handsome guy she'd ever set eyes on _No, no, no! this was not supposed to happen…I'm not supposed to feel attracted to him! _Janet screamed at herself thinking that all it had brought her in the end was a lot of heartache and hard times.

At the same time, Jack was doing his share of staring. Noticing all the differences six long years had brought to her face. Longer hair, outgrown bangs way past her eyebrows, yet still gloriously shiny in all its raven splendour. Thinner, definitely thinner. She was still beautiful though. But what struck him the most about her, were her beautiful brown eyes. Jack didn't know if it was the contrast of the her black top and her creamy white skin that made her eyes seem larger than he remembered, haunted almost. In that instant he knew life had been no picnic for her either.

The moment was indeed awkward. Both Janet and Jack didn't know whether they should hug like old friends, kiss like the lovers they'd been or just shake hands as if they were just a couple of acquaintances. Neither did anything. "When did you get back from Paris?" Jack asked in a more calm voice.

"P-Paris?…." she asked, forgetting for a minute her letter to Terri. "Yes, Paris, or didn't you and Phillip end up going there after all?" Jack's tone sarcastic. Janet sensed that and quickly remembered "Oh Yeah Paris" she smiled nervously "Yeah, that was great, but we're back now…" she said, nodding her head as if by doing that it would make her more believable. "So…when did you get back?" Jack asked her again. "A-about a month ago" Janet decided that sticking to the truth as much as possible was better. Less margin of error there.

The little boy had been looking up at Jack. He wondered who this strange man was, but he seemed to know his mommy. He tugged on her skirt again saying "Mommy? The milk..." Janet looked down. Noticing for the first time that she had dropped the bag. "Oh no! oh sweetie, your milk, the bread! Oh…" "Mommy we have to buy more…"

Jack thought Janet looked distressed. _Over a carton of milk and some bread?_ He didn't get it. She could just buy more. He said as much to her, and she looked even more flustered, not meeting his eyes "It's ok, I'll just get some more tomorrow morning" She grasped her son's hand again and had made as if to start walking.

"Janet, you're here now, why wait till tomorrow?" _And you're not getting off that easily _he thought. Janet just stood there, not knowing what to do, biting her bottom lip. _What's wrong with her?_ Jack thought. Then it dawned on him _could it be that she has no money to buy more?_ Against his wishes, Jack felt his heart squeeze at that thought. He didn't like the thought that his friend might have fallen on hard times _And where was Phillip?_

Recovered from his initial shock at actually having Janet in front of him, in the flesh, he offered to pay. "Here, let me buy the things for you" Janet quickly shook her head "No, please Jack, it's ok, you don't have to.." Jack insisted, cutting her off, lifting up a hand to signal he wouldn't take no for an answer "It's ok Janet, it's my fault you dropped the bag in the first place, allow me, please" Jack opened the door to the convenience store once again, and motioned for Janet to go in. He was taking no chances. He wasn't letting her out of his sight. He needed questions answered and by God he was going to get them!

Jack was at the counter paying for the milk and bread and on an impulse he grabbed the candy bar he remembered the boy had wanted. After he paid, he turned and bent down to be at eye level with the boy "Here you go buddy, but just ask your mommy when you can have it, alright?" The little boy's face lit up with a big smile. Taking the candy from Jack, he shyly said "Thank you". Jack noticed that he had Janet's smile and shape of mouth. His eyes were big like Janet's too, except sky blue. Those eyes, however, they haunted Jack. There was something about them…

They were outside once again. Janet turned to Jack and said "Well….it was nice seeing you again Jack. I really must get going, it's going to be past his bed time…." Jack thought _NO WAY! She's not getting off just like that _"Allow me to walk you both home, it's dark already" Janet looked uncomfortable "It's ok Jack, it's safe around here…" once again he cut her off "I insist" and gently but firmly grabbed her elbow "Just lead the way" he finished. Janet grabbed her son's hand and without saying a word, she started walking. She was trapped.

The walk was quiet. Jack noticed that Janet had not looked thrilled to see him. In fact, she had looked downright uncomfortable, scared almost. Well he did have to admit that he had not been sporting a shiny greeting smile either and given the way things ended between them it's no wonder they both hadn't jumped for joy at seeing each other after six years. However, Jack wondered where all the camaraderie of eight years had gone _had one night been able to erase all of that _he didn't think so. Jack had strongly believed all these years, that had Janet stayed, they could've had a romantic relationship and maintained their close friendship at the same time. After all, wasn't that what made a perfect couple? He did have to admit, though, that right now, this Janet was someone he didn't really know. The silence between them strained and tense.

As they walked Janet thought that Jack had changed. There was a hardness to him that had not been there before. There was no young boy/man look to him anymore. He was all man. Jack had definitely matured. She felt heat where his hand was touching her elbow. Making her extra aware of him. _No Janet, don't go there again. Remember what it has cost you in the past!_ That brought her back to the morning she woke up in Jack's bed. After leaving their apartment she had rushed to the bus terminal and bought the first ticket, one way, to whatever city the next bus was departing to.

She had arrived in Irvine, not too far from her beloved Santa Monica, but not so close that she would cross paths with Jack. She was beat, confused, hungry and overall felt defeated. Her body, still pleasantly sore from making love, was a constant reminder of what had taken place the night before. She had left what she had come to know as HOME. Still unbelieving that she had actually slept with her best friend, ruined their friendship, probably Terri's too, and dissolved her engagement all in a matter of hours. Irrevocably changing her life forever. She had called Phillip as soon as she got to Irvine from a telephone booth. Deciding that the sooner the better.

She had called off the wedding, apologizing and telling him not to bother looking for her. He had been confused, had wanted to come by the apartment, that's when she had told him that she was no longer there and not to bother going there. Her friends didn't know where she was either, and she would appreciate him not taking their calls or contacting them. Phillip had pleaded with her many times to please tell him where she was and to tell him why, that he could help her. Janet had thought about it and finally decided to tell him the truth, that she was not in love with him. Janet had rationalized that if she had been able to sleep with Jack being engaged to Phillip, then it meant she was not in love with Phillip. In the end he told her he didn't understand but respected her decision. But if she ever needed anything, all she had to do was call. Of course, Janet never did.

Janet had stayed at a roadside motel with the little money she had saved up and looked for a job. She had found a job at a local florist shop. With her vast experience in flowers she had soon been made top seller of the month within the first two months she had started….. "I-I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she said as she noticed Jack asking her a question, bringing her back to now.

Jack repeated his question "Where you not going to call me or Terri? Ever.. Janet?" Janet swallowed hard. She knew, of course, that these questions would soon come. But she was not prepared now that they'd started. She kept looking at the floor and walking "Sure, it's just that we were getting settled in and with having to find a school and babysitter….I just kept putting it off"

Jack noticed that Janet had looked down the whole time she had answered. _How peculiar_, he thought. Janet was the one person Jack had known that had that unnerving habit of being able to look at you straight in the eye until she made you waver, specially if you were telling a lie…_._ "hmm" was all Jack responded, knowing she had just blatantly lied to him.

They'd been walking for 15 minutes and finally Janet stopped in front of a four floor building. Small, not too elegant, not too shabby. Definitely not the best. Janet looked at Jack and nervously smiled saying "Well, this is us…..thank you for walking us home…and getting the stuff…it was great to see you Jack …uhmm…goodnight"

Jack could not believe he was being dismissed, just like that! His mind raced, he didn't want to end it like this. He had finally found her, the one person he had thought he'd never see again in his life. _NO!_ his mind screamed, _this can't be it. Six years of torture cannot end with a simple 'goodnight'_. Jack, once again angry, forced himself to smile "Janet how rude of you, aren't you going to invite me in to say hi to Phillip? I promise I won't stay long. We can catch up another time…"

Janet visibly went pale. Her mind racing for excuses not to have him come up. If he came up, game was over. He'd know she wasn't with Phillip. How would she be able to get rid of him then? What could she do? What could she say? And how embarrassing that Jack would see the little one bedroom apartment that she shared with her son. "Jack, Phillip's not home yet, and I have to put this little fella to bed…so as you can see, I'm not being rude it's just…" Jack once again cut her off. "Janet enough!" This was becoming a habit he didn't care for. He was not used to being rude The little boy gasped and went behind his mother.

Jack immediately saw what he'd done. Scared a little innocent child and by the way Janet's eyes had become larger, if that were possible, he had scared her too. _Get a hold of yourself boy! _He mentally yelled at himself. "I'm sorry Janet, I didn't mean to raise my voice. Of course you have to do what you have to do. Just…try to work with me here. It's been six years. I think we both know that you and I need to talk and don't try to deny it" He looked at her. She was fidgeting on her feet. Stroking her son's head unconsciously. Jack waited for her answer

What could she say, he was right of course. They needed to talk. Clear up everything. Was she ready? NO!. Would she ever be? Probably not, but she couldn't do this now. She needed to prepare for this talk. She was tired from work, having had to put in the extra hours on three consecutive Sundays then rushing to pick up her son from the babysitter. She needed to put him to bed…. Janet needed more time, a couple of years, maybe a couple of aeons! but she'd have to settle for a couple of days …. " I know Jack….I know. But please, not now. I have to feed my son, put him to bed and I'm tired from work…"

Jack couldn't stand to watch Janet's pleading expression. She looked so lost and fragile. Her thinness didn't help. This wasn't the Janet he remembered. He looked down at her son, still partially hidden behind her skirt. He smiled at him and the boy shyly smiled back. "So you have to go to bed eh buddy? Well, don't give your mom a hard time, she needs her rest too, ok?" the boy shyly said "Ok" Jack bent down, raising his hand "Give me a high five" and the boy smiling shyly, put up his hand in the air and high fived Jack. Jack ruffled his hair "That's my man and a very handsome one too, I must say"

Jack stood up and saw Janet's horrified expression. Eyes now twice their size "W-what?" asked Jack, completely confused. He had wanted to make her son comfortable and had achieved that in seconds. _Why was she looking like that?_ "N-Nothing" Janet answered quietly, shaking her head a little. "Ok Janet, you go feed him and put him to bed…but I'm not leaving until you give me a time and day when we can meet"

Janet recovered from her shock of seeing them so close together…the expression on both their faces had been ….uncannily similar. Had Jack picked up on it? He still thought she was married to Phillip… "I'm off on Wednesdays…" Janet blurted out thinking the sooner they talked the faster she could get rid of Jack. She would have to save up a little money to move away…but it could be done. Jack quickly put in "Good, I'll pick you up at noon and we'll go have lunch. Tell Phillip you'll be out most of the afternoon…and Janet, don't even think about breaking our date" God, he had not meant to sound so menacing, but six years of frustration was taking a toll on him.

Janet straightened her back up, and lifted her chin. A defiant expression on her thin face. Jack smiled a little thinking that this was more like his Janet. Meanwhile Janet felt affronted thinking to herself, _no one talks to me like that. Who does he think he is, barging into my life and barking orders!_ So in a crisp tone she said "I'm not going anywhere Jack" _for now _her mind whispered "Don't worry, you'll get your talk. Goodnight" She turned around and fished for her keys in her purse to open the front door to the building.

Jack had taken a few steps away when he noticed he was still holding her brown paper bag with the milk and bread. He turned to call after her as he heard her son say "Mommy, who's Phillip?" Jack stood there frozen. His blood ran icy cold in his veins. Had he heard right? If the child doesn't know who Phillip is, then that means… WHO is this child's father? All his insecurities came back twofold and slammed into him. He did have her pegged all wrong! Righteous, perfect little Janet had gone to bed with someone else after him and had gotten herself knocked up. He quickly noticed her barren ring finger. Obviously making her a single mother. Jack couldn't help thinking that he had known girls like that. Once they went to bed with one guy, it made it easier for them to go to bed with others afterwards….Had Janet turned into one of those girls? He couldn't believe that, but then again, Janet had shocked all of them by going to the nudist protest with Mrs. Roper all those years ago…. Jack remembered arguing with Janet after dinner that same day, telling her that had it been his girlfriend he would have broken up with her. The argument had finished with Janet calling him a hypocrite and a chauvinistic oink and Chrissy still admiring that Janet had had the guts to do it!…

Janet slightly turned and noticed that Jack was still standing there. Their eyes locked on one another's. She too froze, her mouth a little open. Jack had obviously heard her son. _Oh no! he will guess for sure! I have to get inside…_ but Jack was quick and he was in front of her in an instant saying "Here's your bag…. my innocent little Janet…till Wednesday" he half mock bowed, never taking his eyes off hers as he backed away. A sarcastic smile on his face. Janet suddenly had shivers running up and down her spine. All her bravado from a minute ago faded. Somehow, she didn't think Jack had figured it out yet.


	4. Chapter 3: Going Back

Once again thank you all for the reviews and I do apologize for not updating sooner…getting ready to go back to work can be very time consuming and stressing

Well, here's a short one. Just thought that we ought to know how Janet had come to live in Santa Monica again =)

**Chapter 3**

Wednesday came all too soon for Janet. She was pacing anxiously back and forth in her tiny apartment waiting for Jack. Since Sunday, she had hardly been able to taste more than a bite or two, her stomach all tied up in nervous knots.

It was almost noon. Jack would soon be here. Now that he knew she never married Phillip, what did he think of her? Or of the obvious fact that she had lied to him and Terri six years ago. She needed to find out in order to build her story from there. She wrung her hands nervously, butterflies all aflutter in her stomach once again.

Janet had never been a liar, had always hated lies and people who told them. However, in a matter of hours and with a simple written note she had become that very person she'd vowed from a very young age never to become. A liar. And continued to be one, for here she was now, scheming how to lie to Jack some more in order for him to go away. She didn't want any complications in her now semi-comfortable life with her son, and Jack spelled complications with a capital C. Specially now that he was such a big success. Specially if he ever found out how much she'd kept from him. Would she be able to pull it off? Was the big question swirling around her head since Sunday.

Janet knew Jack had become a successful restaurateur. He had achieved his life's goal. She had cut out all newspaper and magazine articles that had mentioned Jack and his bistro since she'd left, following his success. Secretly she was proud of Jack. However, it was that same success that had erased any lingering doubts for not calling him all those years ago. Janet's decision had been the right one.

Her thoughts strayed from Jack's achievements to his personal life. _Was he involved with anyone? Was he married? Or was he still the love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy she had known?_ It would make more sense now if he still was, with all his success and money, he could afford to wine and dine a different girl every night if he so wished. Janet hadn't really looked for a wedding ring on his finger. She had been too shocked and nervous with their encounter to even think coherently.

Thinking about Jack being taken gave Janet a sharp pang, sadness enveloping her, squeezing her heart almost to the point of feeling she had no air left in her lungs for her next breath. Meeting him had only brought forth her feelings for Jack. Feelings she had thought she had been able to finally get over. "Stop it Janet Wood! You know you can't afford to have him back in your life…not then, and definitely not now" She chastised herself out loud as she kept pacing her tiny apartment.

Stopping for a moment to look out her apartment window, Janet's eyes glazed over as memories invaded her once again. Her thoughts travelling back once again to the time she had left. To two months after to be precise.

Janet had woken up in her tiny bedroom she had rented in a small house. There were three other people that she shared the house with. She hardly knew them. They all worked. Came and went at irregular hours. Let's just say it was not apartment 201. She had gone into the shared washroom and suddenly a strong wave of dizzyness had hit her. She had held onto the sink as everything in sight had gone grey. She had been scared. _What's wrong with me_ she'd thought looking at her pale face in the mirror.

Later at work, she'd felt the same dizziness again. She'd kept quiet, but after lunch, as she was working, she'd had to run to the washroom and threw up all her lunch. Her boss had been kind, telling her to take the rest of the day off. The next day was no better, so she called in sick and went to a doctor. The doctor had come back into the room after she'd gotten dressed again, and congratulated her on her pregnancy, she was eight weeks along! Janet had accepted the congratulations, taken the prescription he'd given her for her severe nausea and left the office in shock.

Dazed, Janet had gone home, curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep. When she'd woken up it had been the middle of the afternoon and everything the doctor had said had slammed into her all over again. She'd been terrified and felt unbelievably alone. What would she do now? She didn't even have medical insurance as she was too new at her work!

Clutching her bed sheets up to her chin, she thought of calling her parents. It was a very tempting thought, but she knew they'd be upset at her. Their oldest daughter a floozy! She had left home defiantly all those years ago, telling her parents that it was for the best. That she'd make a success of herself. Janet had scoffed out loud in her tiny bedroom, _and now look at me_ she thought, as a fresh bout of tears had started to flow down her face.

Then, for a fleeting moment she had thought of telling Jack. But quickly discarded that idea. How could she tell him? Sure he was kind, and would probably do right by her, just like he had almost done when they both had thought Cindy pregnant all those years ago. However, Janet had seen how freaked out he had really been about actually marrying Cindy. She knew Jack had commitment phobia. She had witnessed enough times how Jack had ended relationships as soon as they had gotten too serious for him. She also knew, although Jack would never admit to it, that deep down he was an old fashioned guy. So how would he react to her news? After all, what had they had, but a one night stand. Would he even believe her after she had let him make love to her while being engaged to another, then ran off? He'd feel tied down and wouldn't be able to finish his career, his dream. Eventually, Janet knew, he would hate her. Plus he had Vicky and he thought her married. Janet decided that she'd rather go on a lifetime of sweet memories than have Jack's resentment and hate.

As days, then weeks had gone by, Janet had become more and more used to the idea of having a baby. _Mine and Jack's baby! _Her heart would fill with warmth and joy at the idea of always having a piece of Jack with her in the form of a baby.

She had told her boss of her pregnancy, and the elderly gentleman had taken Janet under his wing. He treated her like the granddaughter he didn't have. He even offered to pay for her medicals and the birth, but Janet had absolutely refused. The baby was her responsibility and no one else's! Her boss never asked her any questions regarding the baby's father and Janet never offered any information.

Miraculously, she had managed to keep her parents from visiting or having to go visit them. Always telling them she was swamped with work. Her parents had been satisfied just hearing from her every few months. Janet guessed they were still too preoccupied with her younger sister's graduating college, starting her career and soon moving out as well.

When the time came for her to give birth, she had managed to move to a bachelor apartment after she'd been given a raise for her continuous excellent work and saved most of her pay checks. Her friends at work had thrown a small baby shower where she had gotten the essentials. A stroller, blankets, baby bottles, lots of diapers and clothes. At the end of the small party, her boss had shown up with a beautiful crib, telling her it was the least he could do. Janet felt blessed! What luck to have such great people around. None of her coworkers had ever asked her any questions about the baby's father either. Once again, Janet had never offered any information.

A week after the baby shower, and right at the ninth month that she had left, she had given birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy. The little fluff he had as hair was as blonde as she had seen on his father's baby pictures. As she cradled her son in her arms for the first time, he opened his eyes and she could see they would be as blue as Jack's! Tears had freely rolled down her face as she tenderly kissed her son's forehead. A fierce wave of protectiveness she hadn't even known existed came over her, vowing that she'd never let anyone or anything hurt her child or take him away from her.

When the worker had come in for the paperwork to be filled out with the baby's name Janet had thought, _well, I'm never going back to Santa Monica. Jack's probably forgotten all about me anyways…so what's the harm. _She bravely named him Jack. After his father. Little did she know that six years later she'd be asking herself what had come over her to make such a stupid mistake!

Janet and little Jack fell into a nice routine. When she went back to work, she found a babysitter who was very nice and efficient. At first Janet had called every hour from work. Always worrying about her son. But the babysitter assured her that little Jack was not missing her and was actually very sociable with the other two children she took care of. Little by little Janet became more comfortable with leaving her son and soon was content where she was in life at that moment.

Between little Jack and work, she seldom had time to ponder about her 'other life' as she had named her time back at apartment 201. When she did, a strong nostalgia took over her. She missed Terri, Larry, Mr. Furley and of course Jack. Her best friend and one time lover. She now understood better that the shame she had felt the morning after had not been for actually sleeping with Jack, for she loved him. Janet realized that what had started out to be a little crush on her new male roommate had turned into love throughout the years. Her shame had more to do with the fact that she had slept with someone who did not reciprocate her love.

Janet had wished that Jack could see his son, growing bigger and stronger each day. Little Jack sometimes would make a face when he didn't like something and Janet would just stare at him because he had just managed to look exactly like his father.

The nights were when Janet would be at her most vulnerable. Her son peacefully asleep, she had time to herself and memories would come flooding back into her mind. Remembering Jack's arms around her, tenderly holding her as they'd made love that night. She yearned for him. Yearned to feel one more time his passionate kisses. His touch. To hear his laugh or to hear him making a silly joke just to make her feel all better whenever she'd been feeling down. Janet realized their relationship had been unique and knew that she would never find anyone quite like Jack, ever again. Then reality would crash into her. She was here, now, alone. Many times she had cried herself to sleep.

Janet had created several scrapbooks denoting every little milestone her son came to and overcame. She had tons of pictures she had taken. Putting them together in chronological order. His first bath, first tooth, first haircut, first steps, etc. When she had first started them she had the absurd idea that she was making them for Jack, so one day she could proudly show him their son's accomplishments.

Then as years went by, that thought had faded. She had kept on doing it but not for daddy Jack, but for her son. So he could have a record of his childhood and know how loved he always was, despite of only having her around.

Little Jack was a happy boy. Janet didn't have the economical means to buy him a lot, but when she could, she'd get him a special toy that she'd known her son would like, and he'd reward his mom with a bright smile and a hug.

When little Jack started school, he had come back one day asking Janet who he could give his Father's Day present to? And why didn't he have a daddy like everyone else? That had struck Janet like a knife through the heart. It had also dawned on her that at some point in her son's life, he was going to ask more questions and that she was going be the one having to provide the answers. She had quickly told him that his father was away at work, and didn't live in the country. That had sufficed, for now. But it had gotten Janet panicked. She better start coming up with a good plan or else….

That had been over a year ago, she now thought, as she nervously looked out the window again, waiting for Jack to arrive. Then it had all happened so quickly. Her boss had become ill, terminal cancer the doctors had said. He had passed away two months ago. His sons had come and shut the store down. They'd had no choice, they'd told the staff. The store had been working on a losing basis. Janet didn't really believe that, but his son's had their own business' and she guessed that they could benefit from the money that selling the flower shop would provide.

Janet, now jobless, had been frantically searching for a job. Then one of her coworkers had told her that she'd accepted a job as a Jr. Store Manager at a flower shop, but her parents had insisted that she finish university. She'd asked Janet if she wanted the job. Janet immediately agreed, thinking once again how lucky she was.

Two days later her friend came by and told her that it was all settled. The store owner had reviewed Janet's qualifications and had accepted her. She met all the requirements, having such great experience in the flower business. The pay would be better, not by much, but who was she to complain. She had a job again! But then, the bomb had hit…the job was in Santa Monica! The one place Janet had vowed never to go back to. Commuting back and forth was out of the question as she didn't own a car and the bus would take too long, babysitters and daycares charged overtime too. Her only option had been to move back to Santa Monica. Her only relief was knowing that it wasn't close to her old apartment or that it wasn't the Arcade flower shop. She'd just have to be very careful. Besides, Santa Monica was not small by any means, and what would be the odds of her meeting Jack anyway...


	5. Chapter 4: Friends?

**Chapter 4**

Janet was jolted out of her musings from the past as she saw a black sports car parking by the curb in front of her building. She saw Jack come out. _He looks great! _She thought as another wave of nervous jitters ran through her body.

She was no expert where cars were concerned but judging from Jack's she could immediately tell that he had definitely moved up in life. All those articles had not lied about his great success and watching him exit the car just now, had made it that much more real for her. She quickly locked her door and ran down the steps, not wanting Jack to find out her exact apartment number.

Jack saw her emerge from the entrance and took in a sharp breath. Janet looked beautiful. Her pale pink dress contrasted nicely with her glossy raven hair. She had pinned it up at the sides, making her look much younger than she was. Her outgrown bangs were loose and parted to one side. As she walked towards him, he noticed her beautiful almond eyes, lightly made up, not like before, and her lips were shining in the sunlight with a hint of pale pink lip gloss. Jack decided he liked this new look of hers.

As she walked towards him Jack felt a wave of pure desire go through him. His body becoming awake, after what seemed like aeons. _No Jack, this is a Janet you don't know anymore. She has someone else's child. Someone that came very shortly after you _He mentally cautioned himself. He saw her look into his eyes and her chin lift up a little higher.

Janet was so nervous she didn't think she'd be able to talk. Her mouth felt as dry as a desert with all the tension. But she could not let Jack see that. Janet noticed Jack's crisp suit, the way it hugged his shoulders and trim figure. _Had he been working out? _she felt breathless as she looked into his clear eyes. He was so handsome. Even after six years and amidst all her anxiety, he could still make her blood run hot in her veins.

As she approached Jack and calmly greeted him she noticed that his fingers were bare. _Could it be that he's still single after all these years? _Janet felt an irrational sense of relief at that thought_. He doesn't need a ring to have a girlfriend…_ A little inner voice whispered _Stop it Janet Wood! It's none of your business if he's in a relationship or not_ Janet chided herself inwardly.

"Hi Janet, you ready?" Jack greeted, his voice too, was calm and even. It gave away none of the feelings wreaking havoc inside him.

Neither smiled nor attempted to touch each other, not even for a handshake. As Janet nodded her readiness, Jack silently escorted her to his car and opened the door for her. After he saw her comfortably seated, he went around the other side, slipped inside and they sped away.

The drive was quiet. Awkwardness prevailing. Neither Jack nor Janet would have ever thought that after living eight years together and being the best of friends, telling each other almost everything, there would be tense silences between them. But here they were nonetheless, unable to utter a single word.

Janet looked out her window. Not wanting to look at Jack and betray how much his nearness affected her. Jack was scowling, thinking that Janet was purposefully ignoring him, making herself as unapproachable as she could. His anger of six years surfaced and he vowed to himself that as soon as he got some answers he'd drop her back home and he'd be done with her forever! He was done feeling hurt and angry. He had a life and by God he was going to start living it!

Janet noticed that they'd driven a little away from the city. Finally, Jack arrived at a small restaurant, parked the car and came around to open her door. _Wow!_ Janet thought _He's polished up on the manners big time_

They were seated at a far corner table for two. Away from the lunch crowd. Not that there was much of a crowd in this part of town. The restaurant over looked the ocean and the view they had was very serene.

Jack had picked this restaurant precisely because he knew there wouldn't be much of a crowd. The cooking was excellently done as well. He was surprised, even now, that it still had not been duly recognized in the gastronomic world. He had discovered the restaurant quite by accident. It had been at that time in his life when he had wanted to be alone most of the time. His bistro not providing the sufficient privacy he had needed.

They ordered their drinks. Janet, a light white wine and Jack, a scotch on the rocks. Janet's eyes widened for a second at his drink choice as she clearly remembered Jack being a beer drinker, but remained quiet. Then finally, Jack looked into her eyes "Well, now that we're finally here I don't know where to start" and he laughed, an angry harsh laugh "I don't know if I want to know, after all…."

Janet again lifted her chin and said "What do you want to know? I've nothing to hide" _Liar!_ her mind yelled at her. _You're scared stiff that with all that money he's got he might attempt to take little Jack away from you if he ever found out…_

Sarcastically Jack said "That's grand coming from someone who strikes me as having done nothing but hide these past six years" Janet stiffened more at that remark, her hand tense on the stem of her wine glass.

Jack thought _ok now or never Jack-o _"So tell me Janet, you didn't marry Phillip after all, did you?" Janet looked straight into his eyes and without missing a beat answered in a clear crisp voice "No, I didn't. How could I, right Jack?.." Then she bit her lip, stopping any more words from tumbling out. To Jack's benefit, he had the decency to blush. But recovering fast he said "I guess not, but it didn't take long for you to find another lover, did it? You never struck me as frivolous Janet, but people do change I guess…."

Janet felt like she'd been slapped, twice, as this comment came from none other than Jack. She knew their conversation wouldn't be a friendly one but she'd never imagined that it could turn this hostile. All her breath left her lungs as she crossed her arms around her tummy protectively under the table _So that's what he thought, that I'd run off and shacked up with the first man that crossed my path and gotten pregnant…well good! I'll play along and maybe he'll leave me and MY son alone! _Janet thought wildly.

She had been prepared to talk about their night but not about what had come afterwards. That had not been part of the deal "I don't see how that's any of your business Jack. Whatever I did after leaving the apartment doesn't concern you. If you've brought me here to exchange nothing but insults then save your breath…I'll just grab a cab from here.." and she began to stand up.

Jack panicked. His anger from a little moment ago gone. He quickly held her wrist, not letting her get all the way up. He looked up into Janet's eyes and quietly but quickly said to her "No Janet, don't go. Sit down… please" and in a more calm voice continued "Of course you're right. It's none of my business what you did after you left…. I apologize"

Janet sat back down slowly and pointedly looked at Jack's hand still holding her wrist. He withdrew his hand, but his eyes pleaded with her to stay. Janet took a sip of her wine. Her thoughts incoherent in her head. Her hand had a slight tremor to it. She hoped Jack hadn't noticed.

However, Jack had noticed. He could've kicked himself. _What am I doing? I don't want to hurt her. She used to be my best friend. I thought I was in love with her….think I still am… _He decided that they should start slowly. He'd put Janet at ease. That way he'd get more answers from her, at least from what he remembered of his former roommate, that should work.

He took a sip of his drink and asked quietly "So what are you doing now? Where are you working?" Jack forced a smile, trying to break the tension. Janet sat back, relieved that he did not ask what she'd been dreading to answer about their night together, but knowing that if he ever did, she'd have no choice but to answer.

Janet told him where she worked and what position she had. Jack told her it was great that she'd gotten a managing position even if it was a Jr. one, but he thought her work was kind of far. "So how do you manage with your son?" He noticed Janet relaxing more. They'd ordered their food and were waiting for it to come. Janet smiled telling him about the school having a before and after school program for working parents. She had also found a nice babysitter right by her work for the times she had to work on weekends, like these past weekends.

Jack immediately put two and two together and knew that his encounter with Janet had indeed been a stroke of luck. _Or was it fate? _He thought, as Janet told him that she didn't normally work weekends. But they had needed her these past Sundays because the part-time kid had been in surgery. Janet being the Jr. Manager couldn't refuse.

As he thought about her situation, Jack couldn't help but feel sad. He thought that if Janet were his wife and the boy his, he'd definitely make her be a stay home mom or hire a nanny if she'd insisted on keeping her job. It could not be easy on either of them. _No wonder she looked thin. Where was the child's father? Should he ask now?_ _No_, Jack decided. It was not the time. Nor would he ask her any question that would make her bolt. For in the instant that she'd tried to leave Jack had become aware of just how much he had missed Janet. And contrary to his earlier vow to be done with her as soon as he got some answers, he had made up his mind right there and then that he wanted Janet back in his life. Whether she had had a lover or lovers didn't'matter anymore. The only thing he knew was that he needed her like he needed the air in his lungs. His jealousy of knowing she'd been in someone else's arms will have to be put aside. Janet was here now.

These past two days, waiting for their lunch date, had been the most anxious, stressful, but at the same time exhilarating for Jack. He had found Janet ! Was he ready to part company with her again? _NO! _was his definite answer. He had longed to hear her voice, as he was hearing it now. Had longed to watch her expressive brown eyes as they danced while she talked, as they were now. The only thing that was missing was her bubbly laugh.

"So Jack, how does it feel to have achieved your life's dream? You're a great success…" _Was that a tinge of sarcasm in her voice? _Jack wondered, surprised at the same time that she knew… "Well, I have to admit it feels darn good Janet" Jack answered in a voice that can only come from someone who was pleased with himself and proud of where he was in life "I can say now that I've achieved more than what I actually set out to. But how did you know…" Janet had a smirk on her face as she answered "I wasn't in Paris Jack…remember?" Janet hesitated for a tiny second, deciding that it couldn't hurt if she told him the truth of her whereabouts "I was actually living in Irvine all these years.." Then she went on to tell him exactly how she'd come to get this position at the flower shop.

Jack felt floored at hearing that information. _Imagine that, she had been so close and yet, so far… _He smiled, and this time it wasn't forced as he thought about the irony of it all. Here he had been thinking Janet across an ocean for six years, wondering if he'd ever see her, when in reality she'd only been a couple of hours away.

Jack decided he needed to know if the child's father was still in the picture after all. Needed to know if Janet still had feelings for this man. He didn't think they could start a friendship if she had someone else. Jack admitted to himself that, yes, it was because now that he had her in front of him, he knew he had not gotten over her. Jack also admitted that he wanted to try at more than just a friendship. So he asked hesitantly "Janet, are you living alone with your son or is his father around…" Janet stiffened a little. He could tell by the immediate lift of her chin, the squaring of her shoulders. Defiant, stubborn, that was more like the Janet he'd known. Your regular spitfire.

Again, Janet decided not to deviate too much from the truth. She couldn't afford to get tangled in her own lies "No, he's not around. I live alone with my son" Jack was relieved to hear she was free, however, he needed more. "Does he see his son, you know, come around, visitation rights and all…?" _Easy on the questioning there Jack-o, or you'll spook her… _

Janet again hesitated and even squirmed a little in her seat but thought, what could it hurt right? He already thought she was a floozy… "No…. in fact he doesn't even know he exists" Janet's expression went sad, her eyes were downcast, her fingers playing with the stem of the wine glass once again. _It was the truth after all _Janet thought sadly.

Jack couldn't help feel a fierce wave of protectiveness come over him. How dare some nobody come along, use her and leave her and her son to fend for themselves. The world was cruel out there. That made him reaffirm his decision to stay in Janet's life. She needed someone. Looking at the haunted expression in her eyes a few moments ago, the sadness in them, his heart squeezed in pain. Jack wanted that expression erased from her beautiful face. So he decided it was time to stop twenty questions and just talk about anything that was not personal.

While they ate, they talked about a lot of things. Her friends in Irvine, Larry being manager at the Bistro. Janet had a good laugh at that one. Jack laughed back, delighted that he had been responsible for her lively laugh to come forth again. It was as if a silent agreement had been made between them. Keep it friendly. Keep it casual.

Their conversation soon flowed naturally almost like old times, almost…. How could they have forgotten how they'd liked to talk, sometimes even late into the night hours, specially after one of their many crazy situations or misunderstandings? Janet even ordered dessert and Jack had a big grin on his face, sitting back on his chair and watching silently as Janet savoured the chocolate mousse slice as he slowly sipped his coffee. He wondered when was the last time she'd been able to indulge in such things.

Suddenly Janet looked at her watch "Goodness gracious, Jack, I have to pick up my son in half an hour! They know I had the day off today so they won't charge me that extra weekday at the program. But if I'm late…" she shut up, she hadn't meant to blurt all that out. What will Jack think. That she was trying to play on his soft side or his now rich side!

Jack quickly paid the bill and told her not to worry. They would get there on time. True to his word, he drove quickly and made it with five minutes to spare. Janet quickly thanked Jack for the delicious lunch and got out of the car.

She was standing by the school gate waiting to see her son come out when she noticed that Jack was beside her. "Jack! …it's ok, you don't have to wait. We'll go home from here.." Jack said no way. He'd drive them home.

Janet was not liking this. This was too close for comfort. She could handle an angry Jack. He was easier to dismiss, to keep at bay. But not when he became Mr nice guy. "You don't have to…honestly. My son's very shy…" Jack turned to look at her fully in the face and smiling said "Janet quit worrying. It's me, Jack, I love kids, remember?" She was at a loss. What could she say to make him go away? Nothing. Janet would just have to hope that neither she nor little Jack made a fatal mistake that would give her away.

The bell rang and out came the children. Her son came out running, coming to Janet and quickly she hugged him to her, giving him a big kiss on his cheek. "Mom!…friends, remember?" "Oh I'm sorry sweetheart, I forgot. It's just that you're too cute" Janet said with a tender smile on her face, ruffling her son's hair. Jack was watching this exchange between mother and son. He felt a wave of longing come over him. He realized that even Janet had someone to come home to.

The little boy finally noticed Jack and shyly said "Oh, hi" Janet quickly said "Sweetheart, this is my ….friend Jack. You remember him from the other day?" Jack immediately thought _had she hesitated before the word friend? _Jack smiled to the boy "Hey little buddy, how was school?" Shyly, the boy said "It was Ok… I guess." and looking to his mom "I'm hungry, can we get some ice cream?" Janet smiled "No way mister, you know the rules. Fruits for snacks. Ice cream on Sundays" Jack smiled throughout the conversation between them and it finally hit home that Janet, his little Jan was a mom! He felt a wave of tenderness at that thought. They walked to Jack's car.

"Wow! Is this your car? This is so cool!" The boy's face was priceless. His eyes were big blue saucers and his mouth a perfect 'O' taking it all in. Jack smiling indulgently said "It sure is, and guess what, you're riding in it today because I'm driving you and your mom home" "Awesome!" Little Jack answered forgetting his shyness. Jack showed the child all the car's features and even put the top down for their ride home. Little Jack was ecstatic.

Jack had noticed that Janet had been quiet the whole drive. She was looking kind of tense come to think of it. _Is she mad that I offered to drive them home? I hope not because I don't intend this to be the last time_ Jack thought.

He arrived quickly to their building and suddenly the little boy said from his back seat "Can we do this again mom?" and looking at Jack "Can you pick us up tomorrow too?" Janet quickly quieted him down telling him no. Jack was a busy man and he couldn't be driving them around.

"Hey Janet, the little man here knows how cool this car is, don't you?" The boy nodded eagerly from his back seat and looking at his mom said "Aww mom, I hate taking the bus! It stinks and I get dizzy" Janet sternly told him that it was enough and to be polite and thank Jack. "Thank you Jack…did you know that Jack is my n…" Janet quickly cut in coughing and saying "Come now sweetheart, we have to go now. You have homework, I'm sure and Jack here has to get to work" Janet smiled at Jack saying goodbye and thanked him once again as she quickly climbed out of the car, her son's hand in hers as she helped him out from the back, not giving Jack a chance to come around to open her door.

Jack was out of the car in an instant and called to Janet as she was walking towards the building. Janet turned back, telling her son to go on ahead and wait for her by the building's front doors. Jack caught up to her.

They both stood there staring at each other. Janet's hair was tousled by the ride and the slight breeze. Jack brushed some of the strands away from her face, placing them behind her ear. She blushed at the contact. "Janet, I don't want this to be it. I want us to try and be friends again…" Janet hesitated "We're friends…" Jack stared intently into Janet's beautiful brown eyes and quietly, almost in a whisper he said "No Janet, right now, we're acquaintances…I meant real friends, like before" Once again Janet hesitated "I don't know Jack…a lot has happened…" "I promise I won't be a nuisance to you. Just…allow us to be friends again…" Janet didn't know what to do. Of course she wanted Jack's friendship. She had missed that so very much these past six years. Having lunch with him and talking with him a whole afternoon had been proof enough to her of how much she had missed Jack.

She was looking at the ground, biting her lower lip. She felt torn. She wanted Jack back in her life, but it would be risking it…. "Please Janet…" His voice had sounded so much like before. Like she remembered it whenever she'd been mad at him and he had asked for forgiveness. _What is the harm Janet? _she asked herself, _as long as he's not asking questions, it'll be fine. _So throwing caution to the wind, she smiled shyly at him nodding her head yes and said "As long as you don't judge me like you did back at the restaurant or ask more questions. What's in the past is in the past Jack. I mean it" Janet realized she had just taken full advantage of Jack's vulnerability. Taken advantage of the fact that he wanted their friendship back so much that he would agree to almost anything and she had pounced at the chance of having him not ask her any questions, at least not about her son. She felt terrible for what she had just done because it wasn't just him that wanted their friendship back. _But it's a win win situation is it not? _She rationalized to herself.

Jack beamed her a big smile and quickly kissed her on the cheek "You won't regret this Janet, I promise" Janet thought _I hope not _as she immediately felt the sparks from his lips having touched her cheek, his goatee lightly tickling her skin. After all these years there was no denying her attraction to him. Only Jack could make her feel that want and desire with just one touch. Her cheek felt like it was on fire

"Mom! I'm hungry, I want an apple" Little Jack yelled from his spot at the front doors. Janet quickly turned around saying over her shoulder "Bye Jack, I have to go" Jack stood there watching them go in. A silly grin on his face.

Jack waved one last time as Janet closed the front door to the building. He got in his car and drove away. He felt like a million bucks. True, his questions were still unanswered but he didn't care at the moment. Janet was willing to give their friendship a go, and for now, that was enough.

Back in her apartment, Janet couldn't quite shake the feeling that her life was about to change. For the better or for worse she didn't know. But change was coming, she could smell it, feel it, and it made her stomach clench with trepidation and fear.

As she cut the apple slices for little Jack, she thought if she had been smart agreeing to befriend Jack again. Thoughts plagued her mind as question after question flooded in _Did I do the right? what if Jack finds out. It had been close there for a minute…. _Fear gripped her as she kept on thinking _But if he ever does, will he take Jacky away from me? He already thinks I was a floozy…will he use that as an excuse in court and take full custody? _Janet put the knife down with a loud bang on the table making her son jump "Sorry sweetheart" she said as she handed the plate with the apple slices to him and smiled at him reassuringly. To herself she chided_ Janet, stop!_ _Jack's not like that. No matter how hard or cynical he might appear, there's still a soft side in there. _A soft smile crept up on her lips as she remembered _Didn't you see how he indulged little Jack with the car, letting him touch the controls? And just now, wasn't it you who just took full advantage of him? Used that vulnerability that you saw in his eyes? Relax, don't be so paranoid. _Janet calmed herself down taking comfort in her decision that she wouldn't let Jack get that close in the first place.

That night was the first time in six years that Jack actually slept like a baby, not needing a drink before. He woke up feeling refreshed. A new man! He thought he would surprise Janet at lunch time and take her out for a quick bite. Lord knows she needed more meat on those bones. That got him thinking on how she was actually fairing economically. Did they have enough food? Money? He wanted to help in any way he could, but he knew Janet. Her pride would never allow her to accept his help. She'd probably cut her tongue out before she asked. Specially him. He'd have to be very subtle if he wanted to help her in any way. With spirits high and cheerful Jack went to work thinking that it would only get better from here on….


	6. Chapter 5: Closer

**Chapter 5**

Janet was in the flower shop the next day. She was talking to some customers about a flower arrangement for their daughter's engagement party, when she spied Jack looking at her through the glass windows. _Oh no! he didn't tell me he was coming today! _Janet panicked at first thinking that Jack had figured everything out and was coming for his son. She immediately regretted having told him where she worked and irrationally thought she'd disappear like she'd done before_._ Jack came in and patiently waited for her to be done.

Full of trepidation, Janet came up to Jack when she had finished with the customers. "Jack! What are you doing here?" "I'm here to take you out for lunch before I have to go into the restaurants" Jack told her, smiling pleasantly.

Janet visibly relaxed and willed herself to stay relaxed "Jack, I-I can't… thank you, but I have a lot of work…" Jack wouldn't take no for an answer "Don't you get a lunch break?" "I do, but I just brought a sandwich and I was going to catch up on some paperwork in the back while I ate…" "Nonsense, come, we'll go right across the shop," Jack pointed at a little coffee shop across the street through the shop's window "See? right over there. It'll do us good to take our minds off work" Janet couldn't help but smile. She was hungry and spending a half hour with Jack sounded much more enticing than paperwork. After all, hadn't they done this numerous times as roommates?

They sat down to lunch and talked mostly about their jobs and other inconsequential things. Janet at one point asked Jack if he had told Larry about her being back. Jack said no. He wasn't sure if he should and he'd leave it up to her "Whenever you're ready I'll take you to Jack's Bistro to say hi to him" Janet looked down "Thank you, I don't think I'm quite ready yet…" Jack placed his hand on top of Janet's which was resting on the table and gently squeezed.

Janet looked up at him, instantly feeling her hand tingle at his touch. "Janet, I'm not here to push you. We can take this as slow as you want.. Plus I don't think I'm ready to share you, yet. I just found you and I want to enjoy your company for a while without any welcoming committees" Jack said with a grin on his face. Her hand felt warm and small under his. He longed to lace his fingers with hers, but restrained himself as he looked into her beautiful eyes. He could see the trepidation in them.

Janet blushed at his words and squirmed in her seat. That lopsided smile of his had always made her insides turn to jelly. She slowly took her hand away from Jack's. At this gesture, Jack immediately said "I'm sorry, I've made you uncomfortable…" "No, it's not that…. Jack I don't know if this is such a good idea. After all, we didn't part as just friends…"

Jack was surprised that Janet had brushed the subject about them at all, but he didn't want her to bolt and right now it sounded like she was back-pedalling about them starting a friendship again. He couldn't let her do that so he quickly said "Janet, we are trying to be friends and I think we're doing ok for it just being two day's worth of trying. Don't worry please. Just relax, we'll cross bridges when we come to them" His clear, kind eyes looked at her serenely.

She smiled back at him. Jack had always had that knack of being able to calm her down. He knew when she panicked and got all flustered, jumping ahead of herself "You're right, I'm sorry. It's been six years you know…" "_I know…_" Jack said quietly. It was said very emotionally, emphasizing those two words. Janet had the distinct feeling he had not been a happy camper all this time either, regardless of his success.

Lunch was over too soon, Jack thought, but it didn't matter. This was their new beginning and so far Janet had not been spooked. He walked her across the street to the flower shop. His hand lightly resting on the small of her back.

Once at the shop Jack gave her a light peck on the cheek, thanking her for having lunch with him. She smiled and waved bye as she went in. Janet thought her senses were going to overload as once out of sight, she tenderly touched her cheek where he had kissed her, his light goatee tickling it once again and her back missing the feeling of his warm hand. Janet had a silly smile on her face _Oh Janet, you're falling for him again….Did I ever fall out? _She asked herself as she gathered her paperwork.

When Jack arrived at work his employees immediately picked up on his relaxed attitude. Looking and whispering amongst themselves at their boss' demeanour, they wondered what was going on.

Jack was whistling and had a carefree expression. Larry came up to him "Buddy, what has happened? You look like a brand new shiny penny! I like, I like…" Larry was genuinely happy to see his long time friend looking like a million bucks. Jack told him that it was exactly how he felt, but didn't elaborate. Larry didn't push, reminding himself how private Jack was now about his personal life.

Jack went to the back, checked everything was in order. He asked Larry if they needed to call any more of the night part time staff, Larry said no, everything was running smoothly. As Jack left, Larry immediately thought that there must be a lady involved, and knowing his friend, she must be very special. Jack had changed from being a lady's man to a no lady's man. He was all work, but seeing him just now, he would bet his bottom dollar that his friend had met someone, finally! Larry gave a low chuckle, hoping that finally he'd have his good buddy Jack back after many years.

Jack went to his other restaurant. There, he found, was a different story. Some waiters had called in sick. They would be short for tonight's rush. Paperwork was missing and on and on it went. Little things here and there that had Jack busy well into the night. Being the owner/manager was a very busy task when the restaurant was as popular as this one was becoming. He made a mental note to put an ad out for a manager.

Next day was no different. Jack's Second, being a new restaurant needed most of Jack's attention. He wondered for the umpteenth time why he hadn't asked Janet for her home phone number. At least he could have called her at home. He missed her already and it had been only two days since he'd seen her. But despite all of the problems at Jack's Second, at the end of the day he seemed to plop down in bed, exhausted but content, and fall into a dreamless, restful sleep. Something that had eluded him for years.

On Saturday, a little light bulb went off in his head while he was tracking some more missing paperwork. Jack knew Janet was at work. He promptly told one of his employees to look up the flower shop's phone number, and wondered why he hadn't thought about doing that before.

He went into his office to call her. "Good afternoon this is Miss Wood, how can I help you?" _Ahh, the sweet sound of her voice_ he thought "Hi Janet, it's me Jack" "Oh, hi Jack" "Listen Janet, I've been totally swamped with work here at the new restaurant, but I was wondering if tomorrow, being it Sunday and all, you and your son would like to join me for lunch?" He could hear her hesitation, and he silently prayed that she'd say yes, crossing his fingers.

Janet was surprised. She had not expected Jack to call her at work, let alone ask her and little Jack out to lunch _what to do, what to do? _She quickly thought, _Jack's waiting for an answer… _and then hesitantly gave in "O-ok …I guess. But I must warn you, he's a picky eater…" "Don't worry, we'll figure something out, even if we just go to a McDonald's around the corner" Janet laughed saying alright, but it was his stomach that was going to suffer afterwards since he was so used to eating gourmet all the time. Jack chuckled at that "Good, I'll pick you guys up around noon" They rang off. Jack couldn't believe that he would see Janet again for the third time in the same week! He couldn't thank his lucky stars enough.

Janet hung up the phone and pondered at her nervousness. It wasn't a bad nervousness per se, it was more like excitement. Was she excited? Yes! she was, she answered herself. She wanted to see Jack. She admitted to herself that she had missed him these three days. This past week, he had not been very far from her mind. However, she still worried about him finding out about little Jack, but as long as Jack thought that her son had a father somewhere else, he wouldn't clue in. _No harm in going to lunch, right? _

Janet was trying to comb her son's hair into a somewhat tidy do. His light brown hair wasn't curly, but wavy enough that when it grew longer it just went it's own way. Janet reminded herself to take him for a haircut soon as she wondered for the umpteenth time, who in Jack's family could have this hair, for she knew it didn't come from her straight-haired family. Little Jack was fidgeting. He kept looking out their apartment window to see if he saw the neat car parking at the curb.

Finally he said excitedly "Mom, Mom! He's here. I love his car, it's so neat. I want to get the Hot Wheels version of it. Can I mom?" Janet smiled lovingly "We'll see. Promise me you'll be on extra good behaviour today and then maybe I'll pick one up for you" "Yay!" he said jumping up and down, then he ran to the door, opened it and was out as fast as a lightning bolt, racing down the stairs to the main door.

Janet quickly picked their sweaters off of the couch, locked her door and raced down the stairs after her son loudly calling "Sweetheart, don't run off like that…" her words died on her mouth as she emerged from the front doors of the building, coming to a full stop as she saw Jack carrying her son. _His son!_ Janet thought wildly, her hand clutching at her chest. Everything played out in slow motion for her. They were both laughing as she saw Jack give him a peck on the cheek and put him down. Jack held the boy's hand and turned to wait for Janet. "Come on you slow poke, my buddy here can't wait, he has a need for speed!"

Janet let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding and somehow managed to walk towards them. Her feet felt like lead. Her stomach burning with nausea at the sight that had greeted her. _Relax_ she told herself, putting a smile on her face _Don't make a fuss, you'll give yourself away…. _She had to admit that this was what she had set herself up for the minute she had agreed to being friends again. Agreeing to today's lunch outing hadn't helped either.

However, they had a wonderful time. Jack took them to Chuk E. Cheese's. Not very glamorous but Jack thought it the best place for Janet's son to have fun. They enjoyed their pizza and talked while little Jack played until his heart's content. Janet had insisted that Jack not get him anymore tokens for the games, but Jack had told her to let him have fun. "You're going to spoil him" Janet said, feigning to be upset. Jack smiled and said "Janet, I have no kids of my own, so if I can't spoil him, who am I going to spoil?"

Janet's heart did a little lurch and squeeze at hearing Jack say that. She picked up on the sadness of his tone and wondered for a fleeting second if she should tell him…_NO! This is good. This is safe, comfortable. Just friends just friends just friends.._' She chanted this to herself over and over again.

She noticed Jack had been saying something and she tried to focus on his words. "I'm sorry Jack, I zoned out there for a bit…" "How many miles away were you?" he asked, not angrily, but she detected a little annoyance, at what?

Jack had actually thought that Janet was thinking about the boy's father as her eyes had been focused on her son. Jealousy getting the best of him, he impulsively asked "Did you love him?" Janet was confused "Who?" "Your son's father…did you love him very much? Did he hurt you very much by leaving?" Jack couldn't believe he had blurted all that out, but his burning need to know if Janet still had feelings for this other man, and how quickly she had forgotten their night together overpowered his sense of tact. Jack just hoped that Janet wouldn't panic because knowing Janet, that would mean the end of their beginning as friends.

Janet thought for a few minutes. Thought hard on how to answer and her inner voice told her once again, _stick with the truth…he doesn't need to know it's him …_. "Yes, Jack …I did love him, very much. With all my heart…but he didn't leave. It was I who left. You see, it would've never worked out. But I think I was the lucky one because look what I got, my angel" Janet said, her voice full of tenderness as her eyes once again strayed towards the place where her son was happily playing.

Mixed feelings crossed his heart in seconds. Sadness at knowing Janet had hurt, jealousy at the realization that her heart still belonged to someone else. Suddenly, it dawned on him that Janet had left! He had naturally assumed that it had been the other way around when she had told him that the boy's father was no longer in the picture. At that thought a little anger surfaced too. It seemed Janet was in the habit of leaving. She hadn't only left him, she had also left her son's father. Irrational as it was, Jack felt for the guy, whoever he was. He could completely relate. So in a serious tone he asked "How could you leave him if you loved him so much? How could you not tell him he has a son. If I were him I'd love to know that I have son. Look how many years the poor guy's missed out already."

Janet was startled at Jack's outburst. Guilt coursed through her heart. _Stick to the truth…_ her mind said. "Well, Jack…you see…it wasn't easy for me to leave, but I knew it wouldn't have worked out...I did almost call him, when I first found out I was expecting. But I thought about his career. He was just starting out. He would have had to quit his dream. Would have had to get a full time job outside his field, and eventually he would have ended up resenting me or both of us….so I just decided to leave things as they were. I'd rather have those sweet memories of him, than his hate" She finished quietly. Her eyes looking at her hands on the table, clasped tightly in a nervous gesture.

Jack couldn't understand "Janet, but you never gave him the choice! You just bolted like…" then Jack just went quiet. He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. She still didn't know how he really felt about her. How much he had hurt once she had left "Look, I understand you did the really decent thing most people wouldn't have done and took the brunt of it, but you didn't have to, you know. If I'd thought I'd gotten someone pregnant I would have stuck it out. I could've held two jobs" Janet interrupted him, a little angry herself at Jack's unrealistic view and with a lift of her chin defiantly said "Oh really? At what price Jack Tripper? Two jobs? Trying to create recipes and manage your new restaurant, with what time? How could you have afforded that? Plus coming home to a tired mom, crying baby, trying to make ends meet? You sure you wouldn't for just one minute think how nice and uncomplicated it would be to be single again? And that one thought would have been the beginning of the end…." She pressed her lips together, then continued on as she saw Jack just looking at her "Look, I'm not trying to justify myself. I know I should have told him, maybe someday I still will. But for now, I think I made the right decision" She looked away, her face flushed from her outburst _That had been too close, waaay to close… _Janet thought alarmingly. Jack just kept on staring at her, pondering at her words. Jack decided not to push. Yes, he could see what she was saying. But maybe that guy was not like him. He would have stuck it out…

Janet was still shocked at Jack's reaction. It had made her rethink her whole decision. Had she been rash in leaving and not sticking around to hear Jack out after their one night of passion? That question had haunted her for many years…. And then not telling him about their son? Now she really couldn't tell him. After his reaction, Janet knew without a doubt that if he ever found out, he would indeed hate her. _But he doesn't know, doesn't have to know. We could be just like this, just friends just friends….' _Her brain once again chanted her newfound mantra.

After that awkward moment passed, they resumed talking about trivialities. But somewhere, there was a burden lifted off of Jack's shoulder's. Now he knew Janet had not been frivolous as he had thought at the beginning. She had truly loved her son's father. His Janet was still the same girl he remembered, with her same values intact. _Maybe she had panicked after our night together and that's why she had left?_ Jack thought. Who could blame her, it happened so fast, and Jack had never really told her how he'd felt. Now, in hindsight he thought he should have said something that night. Did she feel like he had used her? Jack hoped not, because that's definitely not what it had meant to him. He had made love for the first time in his life! But apparently she had found the love of her life shortly after.

Jack got up from the booth they'd been sharing and went to find Janet's son. She went with him thinking Jack would tell him that it was time to go, but instead he bought more tokens and started playing along with little Jack.

Jack played Skeeball, Basketball, car racing and to top it off they both ended up on one of those dancing platforms. Jack turned to her, laughing and dancing "Come on Janet this is fun!" "Ya mom, come on!" little Jack piped in. Janet shook her head laughing, telling them no way was she going to get up there and make a fool of herself with them! Janet looked at father and son and couldn't help a little jolt of tenderness shoot through her heart thinking it would be nice if Jack actually knew…

Finally Janet said that they should get going. Jack agreed but told her he would drive them around the beach, it was still early and that he knew of a place to get really good ice cream... "yay! Ice cream. Please don't say no mom, it's Sunday today" Janet smiled at her son as they walked to the parking lot "I know sweetheart, don't worry you can have some, but only one scoop" this she said more looking at Jack.

Jack made a face and quietly said in her ear "Party pooper" as his breath tickled the hairs by her ear, Janet felt shivers ran up and down her spine. _This man is going to be my undoing!_ she thought as composing herself Janet whispered back "You don't have to deal with the sugar rush and putting him to bed later.." Jack quickly answered "Try me" At that Janet panicked all over again. Jack, up in her place? Putting his son to bed? No...it was too much! She kept quiet, opting to pretend she hadn't heard his last two words.

They stopped at the little ice cream shop where Jack had first seen Janet. As they were choosing their flavours, Janet had a terrifying moment once again. She had already chosen her favourite, when both Jack and his son said in unison "I'd like chocolate chip mint!" Janet froze.

Jack looked down at the boy curiously and wondered what little child would like chocolate chip mint instead of rainbow or bubble gum flavour…. "We have the same good taste, eh bud?" Jack said to the child ruffling his hair. Little Jack smiled back looking up to Jack's face and again Janet had icicles in her tummy. They both had the exact same profile. She hadn't noticed how much her son was looking like his father lately. Was being Jack's friend and letting him back into her life wise? Janet asked herself nervously, not for the first time.

Janet had been watching them so intently and pondering her situation that when Jack said to her "Janet your ice cream is melting, lick it!" Janet gave a startled jump breaking up her thoughts and to her relief Jack was already savouring his ice cream, leading little Jack to a table.

They took a table outside. The day still warm. Little Jack insisted on sitting beside Jack. "He's cool mom, he got a gazillion points in basketball and he beat the Dance Maniac!" Janet smiled tightly. She was feeling trepidation again. She looked at Jack and he was smiling broadly at her, like the cat that ate the canary. His smug smile saying _see, your son likes me, told ya! _Was this a good idea? This was definitely becoming Janet's question of the day. Jack and her son were too close for comfort. Janet knew she was risking it. She promised herself that these kind of outings wouldn't happen very often.

She was once again observing them together, and somehow felt like an outsider all of a sudden. They got along so well. They shared the same ice cream taste, liked their fries with lots of ketchup, didn't like green peppers on their pizza and they both loved the same sports games…

Suddenly little Jack got some ice cream on his chin, Janet had a napkin but Jack was faster. He was already wiping his mouth saying "There, all clean. Take a clean napkin and put it right there, see?" Showing him how to wrap the napkin around his cone so none would spill on him again or melt onto his chin as he licked it.

Janet just sat there, dumbfounded. _Jack had cleaned his son's chin… _she thought. A funny little warmth spreading through her once again, and once again that nagging thought that had come into her head several times today appeared. Specially after their conversation back at Chuck E. Cheese's. _Tell him…NO!_ she battled against herself. _I can't. It'll ruin this…this…whatever this is!_ She felt suddenly frustrated, confused and wanted to go home. She didn't want to see Jack with her son together anymore. It was too odd, too close. It was something she had not counted on in her plan when she had come back to Santa Monica. It had always been her and little Jack against the world. Always. Janet felt she was loosing control…

Jack drove them home. Little Jack thanked him politely for everything and asked when he would be back. "Now sweetheart, Jack here has a lot of work to do" "No Janet, it's ok, I was going to ask you if I could see you on Wednesday. You were saying it was going to be your day off from now on, right? We could do lunch and then pick him up from school just like last time..." Janet hesitated, berating herself for having told him her schedule "It sounds nice but I know you're busy during the week, and …" Jack interrupted her "Actually, I'm busiest at night. We'll do lunch and I'll have you both home way before my busy hours start…so I'm good to go for Wednesday...come on, say yes" Little Jack piped in "Yeah mommy, say yes. Then he can pick me up in this cool car and I won't get dizzy on the bus" Jack looked at Janet "Yeah mommy, say yes, listen to your son, he's wise beyond his years, aren't you bud?" Jack said this last part turning around in his seat, smiling at the child and ruffling his hair. The boy nodded in happy agreement, looking at both of them from the back seat with his clear blue eyes.

Janet was caught off guard. Mesmerized by Jack's blue eyes so like her son's, which were intently gazing at her, waiting, expecting his mommy to make him happy. She gave in. She was a sucker for blue eyes… "Oh, very well, two against one, not fair" Jack squeezed her hand, a big smile on his face. He whispered Thanks before he got out of the car and came around to walk them to the front of the building.

He really didn't like this place but it was too soon to say anything about helping her. He once again pecked her on the cheek and said he'll see her on Wednesday. He bent down and looked at the child, and impulsively hugged him and said "I had a great time today kiddo, thank you" Little Jack looked at his father's face and smiled brightly, happy and proud that he'd shown an adult a good time. Jack looked at him in the eyes saying quietly "Be good ok? Don't give mom here a hard time about going to bed, then maybe next Sunday we can play again"

Janet's heart thundered in her chest as she watched how her son had hugged his father back. Overhearing what Jack had just said to her son she put in "Jack…don't promise things…" Jack straightened up looking at Janet "Why not? If he keeps his promise, I'll keep mine and take you both out again to the same place" "Oh boy! Mom, I'm gonna be the best boy ever" Jack laughed saying "See? Wise beyond his years I say" Janet rolled her eyes at Jack and entered the building with her son, shaking her head. The hint of a smile creeping up on her face.

After putting her son to bed that night, Janet sat on her living room couch thinking. Elbows on her knees, chin in her hands. She was staring intently at the almost faded patterns on the living room rug. Her face pure concentration. She thought about how very much Jack had changed. He wasn't that clumsy half boy - half man she'd once lived with. He had an aura of confidence about him now. The confidence that only maturity combined with success gave a person. However, he still knew how to have a good time. She smiled to herself as she remembered him playing alongside her son, just as if he was her son's age. Janet found that she liked that side of Jack, had always liked that. It was that unique quality that had endeared him to her in the first place. It was what had kept her sane all those years as roommates whenever they'd had problems, specially when she worried about him and the messes he got into.

Her thoughts took her back to their conversation earlier. It had definitely brought their relationship to another level. She had felt the change in Jack. She knew he didn't think she'd slept around anymore. But he did think that she had been involved very soon after their night, with her son's father. Janet gave a half snort thinking _If he only knew…. _ Sure there had been men who had tried to date her. She'd tried twice and given up. They were not Jack. No one would ever be. After that, she had devoted herself entirely to her son and her work. Trying to make ends meet had been tiring enough to be worrying about relationship problems.

Janet kept on thinking, and thinking hard. _What to do… what to do about this whole situation. _She couldn't deny how happy she was at having Jack back in her life. But at the same time she was scared. Was it wise to let him in this deep into their lives? Was she being selfish in wanting to have Jack around and not measuring the consequences? He could find out at any moment…

Suddenly she got up, resolution written all over her face. For the first time in her life Janet had no plan mapped out, her future uncertain, and she felt like she was walking on a tight rope, ready to fall at any second. Her emotions, on a big roller coaster ride. But also for the first time in her life she decided that she would play it by ear, letting fate, destiny or whatever you want to call it guide hers and Jack's friendship. Janet felt somewhat safe knowing that if things got too chaotic she could always leave.….

Not meaning to, Jack and Janet had somewhat fallen into a routine. Jack would pick up Janet on Wednesdays and have lunch. They'd catch up on their start of the week mostly talking about work. Then they'd pick up her son from school and Jack would drive them home. On Sundays he'd take them out all day. Always taking them somewhere little Jack would have tons of fun and Jack would end up playing right along with him.

Although Janet had promised that these outings wouldn't happen too often, she found herself that she also looked forward to them. Was glad that he had persuaded her to see him, and now she found she was unable to stay away from him. She couldn't imagine not seeing him those two times a week.

Now that the weather was getting a lot warmer, they'd started to spend some Sundays at the beach. Jack had almost taught Janet's son how to body surf. Now if he could only keep his eyes from straying and staring at Janet's bikini clad body. Her nearness and almost nakedness drove him to distraction. He hoped Janet didn't notice, for Jack didn't want Janet to think he was still the girl crazy guy from before.

Janet thought she was lucky, so far Jack had not even inquired her son's name. Odd, but lucky. He called him buddy, little man or cowboy. If he ever did, Janet didn't know how she was going to pull off telling him his name without giving herself away.

What Janet didn't know is that Jack had not noticed because he was still in shock of actually having Janet back in his life. The one person he had almost given up hope of ever seeing again. Shock at her being a mom and busy at keeping her from bolting from his life. Always careful not to push too much. Jack also had to admit he was growing very attached to Janet's son. It was hard not to. He was bright, and sweet. Curious about everything and constantly asking questions.

Jack smiled fondly as he remembered their Sunday at the circus not too long ago. The girl had been twirling and hanging, biting on the rope it seemed, that her partner held up from his spot on the tight rope. Everyone quiet, expecting, and suddenly Janet's son had blurted out innocently "But mommy, what if she sneezes?" Everyone within hearing range had laughed as had he. Janet had shushed him quietly and told him to watch, but silently chuckling at her son's imagination. Jack lived for those two days a week, not only to see his Janet but also her son. He reminded him so much of someone he used to know….

Both Jack and Janet, without telling each other, had silently decided they liked where they were at this point in their relationship. Their friendship definitely growing slowly but surely. Janet wanting it to stay that way and Jack never pushing. He hoped that once Janet grew more comfortable he'd find a way to finally ask her the questions he'd been longing to ask and finally telling her how he really felt about her. But he needed to be sure that Janet wanted to further their relationship or else everything he had gained would be lost.


	7. Chapter 6: Blood Ties

Thank you once again for all the reviews and patience. A big thank you and round of applause to my beta!

Sorry I took so long in updating. I'll try updating sooner next time. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

People say all good things eventually come to an end. Sometimes for better, sometimes for worse, but they do end. It was a Wednesday afternoon. Janet and Jack were amiably talking by the school fence after their usual lunch. Janet had finally asked Jack about Terri and he was happily filling her in on Terri's whereabouts and her life.

As they talked, Jack sported a broad smile on his face, happy that slowly Janet was trusting him. Coming out of the shell she had so effectively constructed about her. True, their friendship had been growing stronger, but there was always that hint of reservation that Janet never let go. Until very recently. Jack could also see sides of Janet he had known and had been very familiar with, coming forth again. They were becoming more comfortable with each other.

Janet's son came out then, running towards them, but now he usually hugged Jack right after his mom. Always beaming, happy that he got to ride in the cool car.

As they walked to the car, Janet preoccupied talking to her son about a math test he'd not done so good at, didn't hear the teacher call her.

Jack heard a voice saying loudly "Mrs. Wood, oh Mrs. Wood!" Jack turned around and lightly trotted towards the teacher. She'd seen him around often enough now that Jack was sure she must think him Janet's husband. Sure enough, the teacher smiled saying "Oh Mr. Wood, Jack forgot his lunch bag in the classroom. Here you go"

Jack was floored, managing to dumbly say "J-Jack?" the teacher looked at him oddly "Yes, Jack…your son?" Jack just kept staring at the teacher, dumbfounded until her words finally broke through and he mechanically took the lunch bag from her "Mr. Wood are you alright?" Jack realized he must be showing his shock on his face. He could feel his whole body becoming cold and clammy. Finally he found his voice "Yes - yes of course, I'm sorry. Thank you. I'll give it to his mom…" and he walked slowly to the car.

_The boy's name was Jack? Why? Why would Janet name her son after me? Or was Jack the boy's father's name too.. No, that would be too much of a coincidence. Was there a Jack in her family…no, I don't ever recall Janet saying anything about someone in her family having my name… _Jack suddenly realized that he had never really asked for the child's name or age. He also realized that Janet had never given it to him, which in itself was odd. It was the first natural thing any parent did when introducing their child. He couldn't think anymore. He was at the car and slid into the driver's seat. Stunned.

Janet and little Jack were already inside waiting for him. Jack gave the lunch bag to Janet saying in an almost hollow voice "He forgot his lunch bag in the classroom. Teacher just gave it to me" Janet still engrossed with the math test just raised her hand and absently took it from him not noticing Jack staring at her "Thanks Jack".

Jack couldn't help feel a shiver run down his spine….he turned to look at the boy, and met smiling blue eyes. Jack asked him "Hey buddy, how old are you?" "I'm five and half" little Jack said, proud that he could count years and months. Janet, still looking over her son's test, unthinkingly corrected "Five and four months sweetheart, not quite half yet".

As Jack drove, he did some furious math in his head. _Could it be?….COULD IT BE? _…_because if I'm correct, Janet would have had to have met, slept and become pregnant with the boy's father within her first two weeks in Irvine, unless…. she had arrived pregnant already! _with that last thought in his head, the teacher's words came back and swirled hauntingly around in his head over and over, echoing _yes, Jack….your son?_

Jack's thoughts had become a massive ball of confusion _and if he is mine, _he thought wildly_ why didn't she TELL ME! Because stupid, _answered that little voice in his head, _don't you remember the conversation you had with her some weeks ago? Her reasons… think about them…career, life's dream, couldn't bare his hate _Jack couldn't think anymore. His head was spinning. It took all of his concentration to be able to drive them safely home. Jack needed to find out, but he needed to be subtle. He didn't want to jump to wrong conclusions. So far he had found out that Janet's son's name was also Jack, his age and most importantly that for some reason Janet had not freely provided this information.

When they arrived to the building, Jack asked Janet if he could come up for a cold glass of water. Jack didn't know what he could achieve by going up, but something might come up. Some clue that might enlighten him.

Janet finally coming out of her absorption over her son's test instantly became alert. She hesitated. This would be Jack's first time up in her apartment _for crying out loud Janet, the man only wants a glass of water!_ She chastised herself. "O-Ok, but just to warn you, our apartment is really small…"

Jack smiled and squeezed her hand "Janet, you don't have to be embarrassed..."

Janet smiled at those words, blushing a little. Of course she shouldn't be, this was Jack, _he has been nothing but a good friend to you all these weeks. Relax! _Janet was oblivious at the blunder she had made a few minutes ago by her automatic correction to her son's age.

They were in her apartment. She noticed how much smaller it seemed now that Jack was in it. With his height and presence, he seemed to fill half of it. She told him to have a seat on her only living room couch, a two seater, and asked him if he would like some cold juice instead of water.

Jack said no, water would be just fine, quickly thinking of how he could stall her a little more while he searched for any clues. As she was about to enter her kitchen he told her that he would like some ice with the water if she didn't mind, he was parched, this was not far from the truth.

Knowing that she now would have to go into her freezer and get the ice cube tray, it might give him the few extra minutes he needed. Janet turned and smiled. Told him she didn't mind at all. She'd be but a minute.

Jack noticed the sparsely decorated one bedroom apartment. From where he was, he could see the kitchen, separated only by a vertically folding door. The floor was carpeted. _Not a very good one either _Jack thought. _My goodness, I had been willing to help her, given time. But if I am correct in what I am thinking, I'll haul them both out of here! _The apartment itself was impeccably clean and tidy. He knew that would be Janet's doing. She had always been a neat freak. Jack needed to look for clues. Then a little light went off in his head, _who better than the boy to ask…_

When Janet came out, she almost dropped the glass of water. Jack and her son were sitting together, looking at all her scrapbooks and pictures she'd made for her 'husband-abroad' and in Jack's hand was the picture frame she had just filled, not even a week ago, with a picture of her and Jack taken a long time ago. Brazenly she had placed a wallet sized picture of their son in the middle. "W-what are you doing?" Janet asked breathlessly. She could feel her heart beat rapidly up in her throat. She knew this would happen the minute she let him in deeper. Everything was caving in!

"Nothing Janet, little JACK here is showing me all his baby pictures and scrapbooks you've made since he was born…Nine months right after you left to be precise. He's also telling me that his father works abroad, and that these were made for him…" at the mention of her son's name, and of his exact birth date, she went ashen pale, swaying a little. She opened her mouth, and closed it again. Opened it. Closed it. She couldn't form any words in her suddenly dry mouth.

Jack got to his feet immediately thinking that Janet was going to faint. She was looking rather waxy. With all the evidence in his hands and her reaction just now, she had given him the answer he'd been looking for. Little Jack was HIS! He was a father! He had a son, with Janet! His Janet! A myriad of feelings coursed through him at the same moment. Wonderment, love, happiness and finally Jack registered within himself, anger.

Jack was elated that he shared a son with Janet. Thrilled that their one night together had bonded them forever in the form of a child. A child he had grown to love in the few weeks they'd been here. But right now he was angry. Angry that he had been cheated of so many years of his son's life. Angry at Janet for having been the culprit. For having taken matters into her own hands instead of consulting him. Angry that his son didn't know him. Angry that he was never given a choice!

Jack took Janet by the hand, registering in his mind that her hand was as icy cold as the glass he took from her other hand. His voice full of concern, he asked her "Are you alright? Janet?"

Janet couldn't look at Jack. She was too shocked. Her world she had so carefully constructed was quickly crumbling down like a flimsy house of cards. _What was he going to do? Was he angry? Did he really know or am I jumping to conclusions?_ Then her thoughts just stopped as everything went black and she slumped against Jack.

Jack panicked. _Oh God, what have I done. So much for trying to be subtle! I've shocked her into a faint! She's so pale _He thought as he carried her to the small couch, registering how light she really was. His anger forgotten for the moment as Janet's safety became his priority.

"What's wrong with my mommy?" Little Jack asked his father. Jack smiled, trying not to worry the child. His child! As he laid her down on the couch he said to his son "Nothing sweetheart, mommy's just had a dizzy spell, she'll come around soon. Sit here with her, I'll be right back" the little boy looked scared and wide eyed, and quietly said "ok"

Jack ran to their tiny bathroom and rummaged around in their cabinet. _Found it! _And ran back to the couch where Janet was still unconscious. Kneeling by the couch, he caught sight of the picture he'd been holding moments ago now on the floor. It was the exact replica of a picture he had on his nightstand. It was of him and Janet taken many years ago at the Reagle Beagle. However, she had put a little wallet sized picture of their son in between them. Now if that didn't confirm his paternity, he didn't know what else would.

He placed the smelling salts right under her nose. Janet coughed, pushing his hand away and opened her eyes. As her eyes focused on him, Jack thought she looked suddenly scared. Eyes wide. Like a deer caught in headlights. Jack helped her sit up, and gave her some water to drink holding the glass for her. Her hands were shaking and she still looked waxy pale.

"Are you feeling better now?" Jack asked quietly. Janet nodded and sat up looking around, "Where's my son?" "I'm right here mommy. Are you ok?" She quickly hugged him close to her, closing her eyes. "Oww, mom! You're hurting me!" Janet let go "I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just that I love you very much"

Jack wondered what had Janet looking so scared. Was it the fact that he now knew he was little Jack's father? _Why would that scare her? because of the fact that she never told me of his existence? _He would think about those things later. Now he needed to concentrate on how they were going to deal with this new situation.

Keeping his anger at bay, Jack calmly said "Janet, just lie down again, don't try to get up" Janet shook her head saying that she had to give her son a bath, feed him and put him to bed, it was late and he had school in the morning. Jack told her that he could do that. She almost bolted from the couch, giving herself another wave of dizziness, making her sit back down hard. "No, I'm ok. You need to go now…" She said in a thin voice, a shaky hand on her forehead. Jack turned and looked at his son "Hey sweetheart, do you think you could get all you stuff ready for your bath?" The little boy looked at him and smiled back saying "Yup" and ran to his room.

Jack stood up and looked down at Janet's small frame. She was pale, the haunted look back in her eyes… if he left now, he knew he would not find her here tomorrow. He knew this, as he knew that two plus two equalled four. His anger back again, he forcefully said "No Janet, I'm not leaving. Like it or not, I'm here to stay" and in a gentler voice "Please Janet, don't take him away from me" Janet looked up at Jack and didn't say anything.

Janet's worst fear was confirmed _He knows!_ Jack had guessed correctly. Well, what did she expect letting Jack hang around so much. It was bound to happen. _You play with fire, you'll get burned!_ _wasn't that how the saying went? And boy did I get burned_! She scolded herself. She should've left the minute they met in that corner store.

As she looked down, she saw the picture frame Jack had been holding when she walked out. She picked it up and put it on the coffee table. _Had that given me away? Definitely _she answered herself. As she stubbornly kept sitting on the couch. She remembered her son telling her how much he liked her friend Jack and how much fun he had whenever he was around. She had showed him the picture and briefly told him it was taken when they were much younger. Little Jack had clapped his hands and told her that he liked the picture and if he could see it everyday. Janet had indulged him by putting it in a frame and to her son's delight she had slid one of his school pictures inside. It was the first time ever she had dared do something that could completely give her away, but at the time she was confident that Jack would never get a chance to see it. How could she have forgotten about it? Must have been her son's almost failed math test, she rationalized.

Jack saw her eyes stray to the picture of them. He instantly knew she must have thought the same thing he had. That it had confirmed his suspicions. He focused on her again, and motioned for her to lie down "Janet, you're in no shape to take care of him right now. Let me bathe him, feed him and put him to bed, I'm sure he knows where everything is and knows his own routine. Then we can talk"

Janet didn't say anything, and in one defeated slump of her shoulders, just nodded as she finally complied and laid down closing her eyes _How had everything turned upside down so quickly?_ She asked herself. She felt winded, deflated.

She heard Jack quietly talking on the phone, _probably calling the restaurants and telling them he was going to be late._ Then she heard him rummaging around her kitchen getting supper ready. When he called her for supper she pretended she was asleep. She could not face him right now. Her mind was chaos. As she later heard him putting their son to bed, her whole future flashed before her eyes. Visitation rights, her son wanting to go with his father now that he knew how fun Jack could be, custody battles, and eventually losing her son. Janet was beginning to panic again.

Jack came out after a while and said with a smile "He wants mommy to give him a goodnight kiss" Janet got up slowly this time and headed to the bedroom she shared with her son. She bent down "Goodnight sweetheart. Don't forget your prayers" and she kissed him on his cheek. "Are you ok now mommy?"

"Yes I am sweetie. I'm fine now".

He looked at Jack, who was right behind Janet and said "Thank you for taking care of my mommy Jack. You know, me and you have the same name" Jack came in front of Janet and bending down kissed his son's forehead whispering in his ear "That's because us Jack's are special" His son smiled into his eyes and impulsively hugged him and whispered in his ear "I love you" Jack hugged him tightly "I love you too sweetie" Janet watched the scene in front of her as tears pooled in her eyes. She turned around and quietly left the room. How could she have thought that her son didn't need a father….

Jack came out of the room, suspiciously wiping his eyes. He looked at Janet. They didn't say anything. They didn't have to. All feelings were mirrored in their eyes. Jack's suddenly accusing, Janet's full of fear. Finally, silence was broken as Jack said "If I leave, I know you'll be gone tomorrow." Janet quickly put in "No, no I won't, where would I go, I promise Jack.." she didn't go on as Jack interrupted her "Please Janet, no more lies. You know you'd bolt. Like you did all those years ago!" Janet stayed quiet, what could she say? He was right. She had already been planning on what city her and little Jack would go to.

Jack said more quietly "We're going to talk Janet, whether you like it or not. But not tonight. Not while MY son is right in that bedroom….tomorrow, we will talk tomorrow, after he's gone to school. I'll take the couch" Janet was shocked at how authoritative Jack had become and that just managed to put more fear into her. She widened her eyes at his mention of sleeping on the couch. There's no way he would fit! She said as much only to have him tell her not to worry about him, thank you very much.

_Fine_ she thought as she went to her tiny linen closet and took an extra blanket out. If he wanted to play martyr then let him! He could sleep all curled up and uncomfortable if he wanted. After they talked tomorrow, she would go anyways. He would not find them. What was the point in staying? Janet was not prepared to lose her son or have him go through some painful court battles, seeing his parents fight for him. That fierce protectiveness kicked in twofold, like a lioness defending her cub, erasing away her tender thoughts of moments ago about her son needing a father. Janet did not want her son to be hurt and torn between the two of them. He had been content thinking his father abroad, and Janet would make sure it stayed that way for a long time. With her new found courage, Janet handed Jack the blanket and said sarcastically between clenched teeth "Hope you have a good night…"

Jack could kick himself, why was he acting like a jerk? Yes, he was angry that he'd missed out on so many years of his son's life but he also didn't want Janet to fear or hate him. All he wanted were his questions about their night finally answered. He wanted to be a part of his son's life from now on. Was that too much to ask? _Then stop acting like a such a fool and quit scaring her! _the little voice piped up in his head.

So as he heard Janet say goodnight in that sarcastic tone he'd heard dozen's of times before, he didn't blame her. He had scared her and he admitted to himself that he had meant to. He was in an emotional chaos. He loved her. He hated her. He loved her. She probably thought the worst of him. Then another thought invaded his mind out of nowhere. Crashing into his senses like a bucket of cold water on fevered skin. If Jack was his son, then, did that mean Janet had had no one else in her life or her bed?

Impulsively, his hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist as she was taking a step towards her room, preventing her from going anywhere. Janet looked at him, surprise written all over her face. Jack stared at her. He let the blanket fall on the floor as he cupped her chin and tilted it upwards staring deeply into her dark brown eyes he loved so much. She tried to pull away but he kept her face in place. His eyes dipped to her lips. Hers parted in response. He quickly lowered his head to hers, crushing her lips with his. He loved her. He hated her. He loved her.…

Janet was shocked once again. _What is he doing? _She tried to push him away with her one free hand. She didn't want this, did she? She just wanted to be left alone with her son, like before. She wanted peace!

Jack let go of her wrist, placing his hand on the back of her neck. Tangling his fingers in her silky hair. His other hand let go of her chin and splayed out on her back bringing her closer to him. He could feel her trying to push him away, both her hands now on his chest, but he kept on kissing her. His kiss almost rough, punishing her for having hurt him all these years.

As he kept kissing her, he suddenly felt that familiar desire wash over him. A desire only this petite brunette could rise in him. He didn't want her pushing at him. He wanted to feel her respond to him, to his kiss. He softened the kiss, tasting her, relearning her lips, as so many years he'd been fantasizing about doing since she'd left.

Janet was trying to push Jack away, but to no avail. He was rock hard under her hands. Then she felt the change in the kiss. Where his lips had been hard and punishing, now they were soft and inviting and that was her undoing. Tasting him, familiar yet alien. Feeling his goatee graze her skin as his tongue sought hers in a soft rhythm, like he'd done so many years ago. Like she'd dreamt of him doing again so many times since they'd met again. Liquid fire ran through her veins, jolting it awake. Janet finally gave in, opening her mouth to his searching tongue. A ragged sigh leaving her mouth and seeping into his as she circled his neck with her hands, lightly tugging on his hair. She felt her desire build, licking her insides, liquefying her and spreading throughout her entire body. Jack and Janet were both in their own private heaven.

Then finally Jack brought the kiss to an end, slowly releasing her lips. Both were panting hard. Janet disoriented and Jack pleased that she had responded to his kiss. He wanted her, but this time, he would make it right. He let her go saying quietly "Janet, we'll talk tomorrow. Don't be scared, everything will be fine. I promise"

Janet didn't say anything. She felt confused and ashamed she had responded with such abandon to his kiss. Her self control shot to pieces. She turned and went into her room without a word. She didn't think she could sleep at all knowing that Jack was out in her living room, but to her surprise as soon as she lied down, she felt drowsy and the last thing she remembered was Jack's promise that everything would be alright. For some strange reason, Janet found that she trusted him and believed him. She would think about their kiss later.

Jack settled into the couch. He had to face sideways and curl his legs, almost in a fetal position, in order to fit. He thought back to just moments ago. He smiled remembering the fevered kiss they had just shared. Jack's emotions were raw. He was a father, a DAD! He still felt hurt and angry towards Janet. But now lying on the uncomfortable couch, in the still quietness of her living room, he also knew that he loved her just as much as before. He tried to empathize with her and he could almost understand her decision for not telling him. Almost. As sleep claimed him he thought that it was lucky he had sired a son with the one woman he knew he'd love forever.


	8. Chapter 7: Clashing Wills

**Chapter 7**

Jackwas busy making breakfast in Janet's tiny kitchen. His skilled hands worked over the stove but his mind was a million miles away. His feelings still mixed. Confused and angry. But he knew one thing. He loved Janet. However it was obvious she didn't or else she would've told him about their son a long time ago. As soon as they had met again, if not before that _Hell, she wouldn't have left to begin with… _Jack thought, letting out a long sigh. It was clear that she had been content in her life. Her life without him…..

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Janet awoke to her alarm. Immediately she noticed something was different. She quickly got out of bed and noticed what it was. A delicious aroma wafted into her room. It smelt of coffee freshly brewed mixed in with crispy bacon. Then she remembered, _Jack! _He had slept here, in her apartment. _He must be cooking breakfast_ she thought as all the memories from the day before came flooding back. She let out a gasp as she clutched at her tummy remembering their kiss. Nervously, she awoke her son and told him to change quickly, picking out his clothes. Little Jack let out a groan, he was still sleepy.

Mother and son went into the kitchen and found a busy Jack putting their breakfast plates together on the table. Jack had made bacon and Eggs Benedict. He still didn't know why he had made one of Janet's favourite dishes as he was still angry at her for her silence all these years. "Good morning guys. Sit down. Eat" He said with a bright smile on his face. No sense in letting his son notice anything was amiss.

His son rubbing his sleepy eyes said to him "Wow Jack! Did you do this all on your own?" "Why, yes I did. I hope you like. Hurry and eat, I don't want you to be late for school"

Janet hadn't said anything. When she had entered the kitchen, the sight of Jack at the stove combined with the delicious aroma had hit her again and a thousand memories had come crashing into her. Sweet memories of happier, uncomplicated times. Her eyes pooled with unshed tears at the nostalgia of moments that could never be brought back.

"Janet? Sit down, eat, please. There's plenty" Jack said to her. He had noticed her expressive eyes fill with tears moments ago and had knowingly guessed at what she had been reminiscing. He too, longed for those carefree days. However, they were here now and they had to come to terms with this new situation. Come to solutions that would be in their son's best interest.

Janet remembered not having done any grocery shopping lately. In fact, it had been due... "Jack, where did you get…" Jack smiled noncommittally saying "I picked it up earlier this morning at one of those all night supermarkets…." and shrugging his shoulders he continued "Couldn't really sleep"

Janet looked at him, still dazed "Oh". She wasn't very hungry but she had to put something in her stomach. She took her first bite, and then she was in heaven. Only Jack could cook something this delicious!

Jack smiled as he picked up both their empty plates "I'm glad you liked breakfast" and turning to his son he said "Now go brush your teeth sweetie. Let's get you to school." His son went quickly.

Janet remembered at that moment she had to be at work in an hour. Jack calmed her saying that he had called saying she was sick. They weren't expecting her until tomorrow and wished her to feel better. He also reminded her, once their son had gone into the bathroom, that they had a talk pending.

Janet felt another wave of nerves hit her stomach when Jack reminded her about their upcoming talk. However, Janet having been on her own at a young age, had learned how to hide her feelings very well, and right now was no exception. Quickly turning nervousness into anger she harshly said "How dare you call my work for me. That was for me to decide, not you. Don't try to control my life Jack Tripper!"

Jack was taken aback, he thought he had done her a favor. But he should've known that where Janet was concerned everything was always backwards "Well, now you know how it feels like not having a choice" Jack shot back angrily.

Janet blushed and opted not to say anything, for what could she really say. Jack had made a good point. But she did take a little perverse satisfaction as she took a good look at him. His crumpled appearance and the small shadows under his eyes were a sure telltale sign of his night on her couch. Then as she turned and stormed into the bathroom to get ready, her guilt surfaced and she chastised herself for her awful thoughts of seconds ago.

Jack and Janet drove their son to school. They both kissed him goodbye at the school yard saying that they'd see him later. They stood side by side quietly, watching him play with his friends until the bell rang and all the children lined up to go inside. Each lost in their own thoughts, they slowly made their way back to Jack's car.

Once alone in the car, tension could be felt twofold. Like a thick black cloud brewing right before a storm. Neither spoke. Janet looking at her folded hands on her lap, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Jack was staring out the windshield. His hands wrapped tightly around the top of the steering wheel, thumbs lightly tapping it. Jack, finally looking in Janet's direction said "Janet, you know we need to talk. Son or no son, we owed this to ourselves. Now that we are parents, more than ever." Janet just nodded, still not looking in his direction.

Jack asked Janet if she wouldn't mind going to his apartment, the one she knew above his bistro. That way they could talk privately and he could also change and shower. Janet once again nodded in silent agreement. Jack turned the key in the ignition, roaring the car to life, and they sped away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were up in his apartment. Janet's eyes widened in surprise as she stepped inside. She could tell he had had it redone, so it was no longer just a room but actually an apartment. However, she also noticed that it was scarcely decorated. "How long have you been living here?" She asked in a quiet but surprised voice. "A month after you left" came his indifferent reply. "Oh" Janet answered, _why did it look so unlived in?_ she wondered.

Jack put on a kettle for tea. He knew Janet liked tea when she was stressed or nervous. _Hell, they both needed it,_ he thought. He saw Janet's eyes wondering about the apartment "Yeah, I had it built slowly and this is how it turned out. Not bad for a bachelor, don't you think?" Janet smiled thinly and nodded. Jack told her to make herself at home while he took a shower.

Her curiosity piqued as to how Jack lived now, instead of sitting, Janet looked around. There wasn't much to look at really, the apartment wasn't big by any means. Everything pretty much an open concept except for his bedroom. She remembered reading in one of the L.A. newspapers about four or five years ago that Jack had bought the restaurant from Mr. Angelino. How Jack had been able to convince Mr. Angelino to sell it, was a mystery to her. Jack's Bistro had already been starting to be well known, that's probably the only reason why the deal had appeared in the paper at all. The article had been small, in fact, she had almost missed it. Janet thought Mr. Angelino would never let go of those small profits that always trickled in from the bistro. Jack must have made him an offer he couldn't refuse. She smiled, picturing Jack haggling with Mr. Angelino.

Janet kept on looking. She went into his small bedroom. She stood at the threshold for a moment and looked. The room was definitely masculine and definitely Jack's. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could faintly smell Jack's favourite cologne mixed in with his own essence that was Jack. An essence that was so familiar to her, she could have picked Jack out in a line up with a blindfold on.

Janet slowly opened her eyes, and right away she noticed that on his nightstand there was a picture frame. Walking over and picking up the frame she looked at the exact same picture that had finally given her secret away. She sighed, remembering the day it had been taken. They were seated at their favourite booth. Jack had his arm around her shoulders and she was leaning into him. They were both laughing at something silly Chrissy had said. It had been that long ago. The shot turning out to be completely candid, with both of them not looking into the camera. _We look so young, so carefree_ Janet sighed as she wondered if having this picture on his nightstand meant that he had feelings for her. Feelings he never spoke about in their one night together.

Gently putting it back in it's place, she slowly walked around the tiny space and looked some more, softly gliding a finger on his dresser on the other side of the small bedroom. She saw two other smaller picture frames. One was of her, Jack and Terri. The other was of her and Jack again, but this time it was with Chrissy. Again Janet asked herself if it meant anything that Jack had only their picture by his nightstand.

Janet envisioned Jack in this apartment, alone. Day after day. Alone, always. Coming home to no one. It didn't quite fit in with the Jack she had left behind six years ago. A carefree and happy-go-lucky-girl-crazy Jack. No wonder the apartment looked so empty. _Did it somehow mirror Jack's life? _She asked herself sadly.

She smiled again as she thought that the worst of their problems back then had been having rent on time. And even that had been able to be thwarted every now and again whenever they'd been able to cajole their landlord to wait a couple of days, or a couple of weeks. Shaking her head, she sighed deeply, her smile suddenly gone. Janet guessed that life had changed for both of them after that one night. She always knew that would happen if either roommate got romantically involved….

Janet was taking the kettle off the stove when she heard the bathroom door open. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she was not prepared for the sight that greeted her as she turned. She felt as if she had been suckered punched. All the wind knocked out of her lungs. She was light-headed from not taking a breath, or was it because of Jack? An electrified jolt of desire ran through her. It wasn't fair that someone could look this good after just a shower even though he had spent a restless night on an uncomfortable couch two sizes too small!

Jack's hair was all dishevelled from towel drying it. As he looked up at Janet the only thing that registered in her mind was that he had shaved! Jack's face was almost exactly how she remembered it six years ago. A little more crinkles around his eyes, leaner, but otherwise it was the same. He had put on crisp, clean faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt. The clothes hugged him in all the right places. Janet inhaled and swallowed hard through a suddenly dry throat. As she inhaled she inadvertently got a whiff of the exact cologne she had smelled in his bedroom but fresh, stronger. The familiar scent sending another jolt of electricity throughout her body. She had seen Jack in less than this many times before. This sight wasn't new to her, but back then she had not wanted to admit to the feelings she'd had for him. Now, it was an assault on her senses.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack walked over to the kitchen, unaware of the powerful effect he was having on Janet. He was nervous thinking of how to start this conversation. He motioned for her to take a seat, as he got busy pouring their tea.

They were seated at Jack's small round table. One in front of the other, sipping their tea. Jack was staring at Janet's beautiful but tense face. Suddenly, and not for the first time he asked himself the same question. Why had he been so stupid all those years as roommates? He had had the girl of his dreams, the perfect girl, in front of him all that time without ever noticing. Always choosing easy girls, all bimbos, instead of really looking at what he had let slip right out of his hands. They wouldn't even be in this situation now if he wouldn't have been so shallow. For Jack did admit that he had been superficial back then. Could he really blame her if she had indeed ran scared all those years ago?

But there had been signs along the way. Signs about his developing, changing feelings for Janet, hadn't there? Tiny lightening bolt memories flooded his mind. They all mixed and mingled together with no specific chronological order. Just little things that had seemed so insignificant back then but now made absolute sense.

In mere seconds he clearly remembered standing in front of her, protecting her at all costs from a lunatic waving a knife at them and crazily chanting a weird phrase. His only thought - keep Janet safe at all costs, even if it meant with his own life; Knocking out Janet's best friend's husband mistakenly thinking it was he who was having an affair with Janet; Knocking out Biff Bower in his adrenaline induced fear, again because of Janet. The terror he had felt then thinking he had hurt his Janet and pushing everyone out of his way until she was safely in his arms. Relief at hearing her first words when she came to. The strong urge to crush her against him and kiss her senseless as he had looked down at her; His disbelief that Janet would go for a much younger guy. He had felt helpless as he had frantically tried to stop Janet from becoming one of those girls he knew so well. Not her, not his Jan. It had not dawned on him until that day how overprotective he had become of Janet and he had admitted as much to Terri. And yet, he had failed to see the signs of their friendship morphing into something more. Then that day. The day he had woken up spooned to her, lightly scratching her leg thinking it was his. He couldn't remember anything from the night before and later Janet had filled him in exactly how everything had happened. He was amazed that he had begged Janet to sing to him, even more amazed at the fact that she had fallen asleep with him. They said that drunks told the truth; Could it be that he subconsciously had known all along that he loved Janet, that she was _the one _and needed her by his side? In the aftermath of the whole misunderstanding, the guilt and many apologies later, alone in his bed later that night he couldn't help but remember that somehow it had felt right to wake up beside her. And as fleetingly as that though had come, it had been gone as sleep had claimed him.

But he had been young and immature, always looking for a good time and nothing permanent. How he regretted not doing anything or paying attention to all those signs. It had taken her engagement to finally make him really look, realizing too late that Janet was the only girl he could picture himself settling down with. Now more than ever that they had a child. But no, he had kept quiet. Even through their one night together he had still lacked the courage and when he had finally found it the next morning, it had been too late.

Shaking his head lightly, bringing him back to the present, Jack decided that it was now or never. However as he was about to open his mouth Janet blurted out "Jack, whatever you decide to do, please, don't take my son away from me!" Janet had decided that she should at least try to plea her case before any battles could ensue.

Jack just sat there dumbfounded. She really thought he was that callous and could do that to her. _Is this what had her looking so scared yesterday? How could she? They'd lived 8 years together, did she not know me at all?_ "Ja-Janet, do you honestly think that I could do that? That I would put my only son through that? I don't want to take him away from you. You are a great mother! He loves you. I could never replace you…I don't want to" His voice almost squeaky from trying to control it before it came out as a yell.

Janet stared at him, not comprehending at first, but as his words sunk in, she relaxed a tiny bit "You don't?" Janet asked quietly. She had really thought that Jack might try to get custody of her son just to get back at her for not telling him about little Jack.

"NO, I don't!" Jack cringed inwardly at his own voice. It had sounded almost like a roar, but he was angry, no, make that furious, at how Janet could actually fear that from him.

Janet's eyes widened and her mouth opened in an almost perfect 'O' at Jack's booming voice. Finding her voice she stammered as she responded "I-I just thought with all your money now….you could give him so much more…and that you'd take him.. " Now Janet felt really foolish. She should've known Jack wouldn't do something like that. What had she been thinking. Jack may have been menacing at first, angry even, just like he was now, but never mean or spiteful.

Jack looked at Janet, surprise on his face but he tamed his voice to come out more evenly "Janet, I may have money, but I could never give him what you do…a mother's love. That could never be replaced with any amount of money, or toys. But I do want to take care of him. Of you. Give you both everything you deserve…"

Janet interrupted him saying "I know we don't have much, but we do fine Jack. We don't need your money…"

Jack's frustration was building steadily. His jawbone jumping frantically. _Did she not understand he wanted to make up for all the years he'd not been a part of their lives?_ Then he remembered that that had not been his choice. Janet had made that choice for him! A little more angrily, but in a lower voice than before he said "Well, Janet, like it or not I am his father and I will not shy away from my responsibilities. I do thank you for taking my career and life's goals into consideration when you decided not to tell me I was going to be a father. But it's over Janet. I've made my dream come true." He took a deep breath and a little more calmly he continued "What I'm trying to tell you is that you don't need to be on your own anymore. You don't need to fret if you drop a carton of milk and not have money to buy another. I will not allow my child or his mother to go without. Starting with the apartment you live at."

Janet had been told. For the first time, her stubbornness meant nothing to Jack. This was his son's life and future they were discussing. "The a-apartment…what do you mean the apartment?" Janet asked, a little trepidation on her voice.

"I will look for a house for both of you. If you want to have a say in the kind of house or neighbourhood then you better agree and get on the same page with me or I'll just pick for you. But you are not staying in that place much longer."

Janet couldn't believe this person in front of her was Jack Tripper. Nice, ex-roommate Jack. He was being bossy again, just like yesterday and she wasn't sure whether she cared for it or not. Janet had been on her own for way too long. She wasn't used to people telling her what or how to do things. She was about to say something but Jack interrupted her "Before you say anything, just think for a minute Janet. It's not about you or me anymore…" and more quietly "it's about our son. Jack. Doesn't he deserve the best he can get? Janet, in a way, thanks to you, I can now give him that. A better place to live. A better school. Not having to see mommy worry about making ends meet. Not having to ride the stinky bus that makes him dizzy. And Janet, it's your turn now too. I have money, I will provide for both of you."

However, Janet couldn't help her stubborn streak and heedlessly plundered on "I'm not asking for a payback Jack. What I did, I did it willingly. You were my best friend and you are my child's father. It was the least I could do. Leaving you alone so you could keep on going at the bistro and you making it a big success is payment enough for my silence"

Jack was touched at her sincere words, but for the life of him he couldn't understand her. Anyone would jump at the idea of being amply provided for. No more worries. Why was she making this harder on them? On herself? And not for the first time Jack wished that Janet had come with an instruction booklet!

Janet on the other hand was thinking that if she allowed Jack that much control, she would be tied to him forever. A lifetime of agony. Because that's what it would be to her. Agony, to see him eventually move on, get married and have other children. Where would her son stand if this happened? For Jack had not said anything regarding them so Janet had sadly assumed that a romantic relationship between them was not his goal _Sure we kissed yesterday, but what was a kiss to Jack Tripper. A meaningless exchange between two adults who had once shared a bed…_

"Janet, are you listening? This is not payback. This is not about us, it's about our son. I will do this Janet and you won't disappear because this time I will hunt you down. I love that kid. Even before I knew he was mine I was getting attached to him. Now NO ONE will tear me away from him" His tone quiet, but menacing, marking each word, making sure Janet completely understood that he was one hundred percent serious about looking for her if she decided to leave.

Janet, her hackles up, angrily said "Are you threatening me Jack Tripper? May I remind you that MY son doesn't have your last name.."

"Something that will soon be corrected!" Jack quickly interrupted her, dismissing what Janet had just said with a wave of his hand. Jack quickly continued, his voice escalating a notch or two "And we WILL tell him that I am his father Janet. Not now, but soon! I want him to know who I AM!" He stared angrily at Janet from his seat. Both of his hands flat on the table, daring her to say anything else, to contradict him. He was like a snake, coiled and ready to spring. His eyes shooting blue fire at her. Jack meant every word and Janet knew it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Janet swallowed hard. She knew she had been defeated. What could she say? Jack was right. Their son deserved a father, a better future that only he could provide. Breaking eye contact, she took a sip of her tea, furiously thinking, not wanting to look up at him. _Don't be dumb Janet_ that little voice nagged at her. _He might not love you, but he loves his son. Don't you want what's best for your son too? Yes I do…even if it kills me to see Jack eventually move on. _

Janet inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh. She finally looked up at Jack. She didn't smile, didn't scowl. Her face was a complete blank as she gave in, quietly saying "Very well Jack. We do it your way. But promise me he will always come first. Even if you marry at some point, and have other children, just promise me that you will still love him and not put him aside"

Jack, surprised at her words thought that Janet had gone insane. Lost all her marbles. Could she not tell how much he wanted her from their kiss yesterday? How much he still loved her? Unless of course, he was assuming that she still wanted him in a romantic way when in reality she didn't and this was her way of telling him to back off _maybe she responded to my kiss but that didn't'mean she wanted me fully back in her life…._ Doubts plagued his mind once again, but he answered her anyways "Ok Janet, I promise. Our son will always come first. But you promise me that you won't bolt, because I meant what I said before. I will look for you. I won't leave a stone unturned" and so grudgingly, Janet accepted.

After their heated argument from moments ago, the apartment now fell quiet. It's said that silence is golden, but in this case it was deafening. If the proverbial pin would have dropped at that moment it would have not only been heard, but it would have been much like a loud clang.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, his eyes closed. He felt a headache coming on. He hated fighting with Janet. Always had. He hated having had to overpower her just now, but this was his son they were talking about. He also knew that he owed Janet an apology. He had thought the worst of her at the beginning. Now he knew differently. Janet was still his, and only his and he vowed that he would do anything in his power to keep it that way.

He looked at Janet sitting in front of him, both her hands wrapped around the mug. She was looking into the cup intently. As if all the answers would magically appear in the dark liquid. "Janet?" She looked up, her eyes a little bright and watery from their argument "hmm?" Jack hated to think that he was the cause of those watering eyes "I'm sorry"

Janet was confused. She didn't know what he was apologizing for exactly. For having yelled at her, taken over her life in less than 24hrs or trying to control it as well? She watched him, confusion showing on her expressive face.

Jack went on "I know you didn't have anyone else in your life…." Janet bristled, squaring her shoulders, chin held high "Yeah…so?" Jack sighed "I'm sorry for misjudging you at the beginning, thinking that you had been….around…" Janet smiled thinly "It's ok. It's not like I corrected your mistake. I let you believe that…"

Jack smiled back and extended his hand on the table, palm up "Do you accept my apology?" Janet hesitated for a couple of seconds then she placed her small hand in his and softly replied "Yeah, I guess I do" her smile becoming a little less strained. Both of them knew that that little gesture alone meant trust and friendship were still there, between them. Like it had always been.

Nothing else would be talked about that day. Not her leaving all those years ago. Not his feelings, nor hers. They had just overcome one of the hardest hurdles life had thrown at them and they had overcome it just like they had done many others before as roommates. Both their wills clashing. Arguing and yelling, but somehow, in the end, their friendship and trust bringing them to an agreement.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack bought a small three bedroom house. Janet had liked his choice and had agreed. He noticed she wasn't as enthusiastic as he would like her to be, yet, but he thought with time, she would see that this was for the best. The house was bought in both their names. Janet didn't ask, Jack didn't say. They both just signed on the dotted line.

Jack, now simmered down from his initial anger had decided to keep on taking it real slow where him and Janet were concerned. Not wanting to overwhelm her. He needed to know if maybe taking this approach, they might actually have a chance at making it as a real couple. If, after all, Janet didn't want him, then he still wanted to be friends. He wasn't prepared to lose her completely and have her be some stranger that he shared a child with.

Jack had also made it a point to be there every morning to drop Janet off to work and his son off to school. He had told Janet that coming the next school year he would put their son in a private school. As there were only some weeks left to this term, he wouldn't do it now. Janet asked him if she even had a choice and he smiled shaking his head no. She had rolled her eyes angrily, and stared out the car window as Jack drove to her work, but in the end she had just nodded her agreement. He would also pick them up afterwards. His son was not riding the stinky bus anymore.

Janet had told Jack that she was renewing her driver's licence and she would buy herself a car so he didn't have to be picking them up or dropping them off all the time. Jack agreed it was a great idea. But he was already thinking of what car to buy her. He would have to be careful for he knew Janet wanted to keep her independence. In fact, he noticed she held on to it for dear life!

Having hired a manager at the new restaurant, Jack's days weren't as busy anymore. Most of the time all he had to do was show up a couple of hours before closing to oversee the next day's menu, catch up with all the staff and take all the paperwork to his apartment to finish. This fit perfectly into his son's and Janet's schedules. He also cooked for them. He had been surprised to learn that Janet wasn't a bad cook but he knew she wasn't fond of it, so it was his pleasure to do it for her whenever he could.

Slowly, they settled into a new routine. Jack had asked Janet if she would consider going part time in her job so she could be with their son during his summer holidays. He had wanted to tell her to quit, but knowing Janet, he wasn't prepared to tell her that, yet. Surprisingly, she had agreed a couple of days later and without much of a fight. It seemed that where their son was concerned they were both definitely on the same page now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One night after tucking their son into bed, Jack told Janet he needed to talk to her as soon as she was done reading their son his bedtime story. Jack and Janet had begun to share this nightly ritual. One day Jack would do it, and the next it would be Janet's turn. Little Jack seemed to be thrilled to have both of them around. He often told Jack, whenever they were alone, that he loved him. Somehow, he thought that his mom would be upset at him for loving someone else too.

Janet came down, and sat on the one seater couch. Jack was seated on the three piece one. Part of the brand new décor that Jack had practically forced Janet to pick for the new house. "Janet, Jack's birthday will be coming up some months from now. I think he's ready to know who I am. I want him to know before he's six."

_I hate when he starts to sound bossy_ Janet thought, automatically bristling "Are you asking me or telling me?"

_How can I love this woman so much when she drives me up the wall ! _Jack thought."Yes, I am asking you. You know him better than I do. You know what his reaction will be like, after all, you're the one that's been feeding him the lie about his father being abroad.." This last said sarcastically.

Janet blushed. _Why did he have the knack of making me so angry? _She wondered. But as usual, she never was angry at him for long. That part of their relationship had never really changed. "Well, let me try and tell him that I think his father is coming and see what his reaction is like"

"I'd like to be there, when you tell him, if you don't mind, that is.." Jack said cautiously, he knew Janet had her hackles up.

Janet didn't see the harm. Little Jack had grown accustomed to Jack. She knew that her son loved Jack. She had heard him say it to him the night Jack had found out he was a father. "Ok, tomorrow when you're here for dinner I'll tell him. That way you won't think I'm lying about his reaction" Now why had she added that last part?

Jack got up frustrated with her, raking his fingers through his hair "Janet, why do you always make things difficult. I just want him to know I am his father. Why do you always think that I think the worst of you. I thought I had already apologized for that mistake" and he stormed off to the restaurants, leaving a speechless Janet standing in the living room. _Janet why do you do that? Why do you goad him like that? I don't know, _she answered herself_. I just don't know…_

Since their kiss, there had not been another encounter like that. Both Jack and Janet had been too busy adjusting to their new routines and shared responsibilities. Specially Janet, now that Jack seemed to be involved in their lives on a daily basis. At first she had felt that everything was spinning out of control, she had felt dazed, sometimes even suffocated. But now, as she adjusted, she found she didn't mind as much. Like she had noted before, her son liked Jack very much. That part was easy. It was the part where Jack wanted to do things for her and she refused, that she found hard. They'd almost always end up in an argument and in a clash of wills. Janet was scared of letting go completely of that tiny thread of independence. She panicked every time she thought of being solely dependant on Jack. To her that would mean total defeat. She did admit however, that Jack had made her life a whole lot easier. Not having to worry about rent, or food or daycares for her son. Now she was able to save up, and she was saving every penny she could to buy herself that car.

The next evening, Jack rang the doorbell just as Janet was taking out the chicken from the oven. She looked up at the kitchen wall clock and smiling thought, _right on time. He hardly ever misses dinner with his son_. But today was going to be different. Janet would broach the subject of her son's father. She found she was apprehensive about her son's reaction. Although Jack seemed to think she'd know what their son would say or do, he was wrong. She didn't have a clue as to how little Jack would react.

She went to the living room, where she knew Jack would be sitting, talking to his son for a minute about his day, before coming in to say hi to her. They had not seen each other at all today as Jack had been unable to pick them up. A first for him, and had told Janet that he had sent a taxi for them. Of course Janet had told him they could take the bus and of course Jack had said no way. A little argument later, Janet had given in.

"Hi" Jack said to Janet as he saw her standing by the kitchen door. He was amazed at how physically aware he was of her. All she had to do was step into a room and he would instantly know she was there. "Hey" She greeted him back. "Just in time. Dinner's ready guys"

Jack got up and told his son to follow him to wash up. As Jack passed by Janet he looked at her. Their eyes met and she smiled lightly. Jack relaxed and smiled back. Kind blue meeting mellow browns. As usual there was no grudge on either part about their little argument from the day before or from that morning. Their eyes communicating, showing, that it was now forgotten and in the past.

Janet stood there, arms crossed at her chest, leaning against the door frame, smiling, watching them go towards the bathroom. If she were an outsider looking in, she would think they were the perfect family. Except they weren't, she sadly noticed. Her son didn't know his father, yet. Her and Jack didn't know what to do with their relationship. For now, all they knew is that they were slowly becoming friends once again. Closer than they had been becoming before Jack found out about his son. _Except for our little arguments _Janet thought wryly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were having dessert after a very good baked chicken with mashed potatoes and green bean salad. Nothing out of the ordinary but Jack said "Janet, I am impressed! Those mashed potatoes were very good, and the chicken wasn't bad either…of course my baked chicken is better…"

Janet's head snapped up instantly, mouth open, ready for an angry retort, but as she looked up, she found Jack smiling at her. Teasing. She closed her mouth, and smiled back, realizing it had been a joke. Janet looked away and blushed. Jack thought she looked adoringly beautiful when she blushed. But refrained from saying anything.

They talked some more. Jack asking his son if he had had fun at school today and if he would like to join the Little League Soccer Club or take some surfing lessons during the summer holidays. Today had been his last day at school.

Janet remembered that she was supposed to tell her son about his father's return. "Jack, sweetie. I have some news for you.." Jack looked over at his mom "What mommy?" Janet cleared her throat and looked at big Jack over her son's head. Jack nodded for her to go ahead, winking, encouraging.

"Well…remember when mommy told you that your daddy was away at work, in another country?" her son just replied saying "uh huh…" "Well…he's told me he's coming home soon. He wants to see you and be with you.." her son interrupted her saying "always? Forever?" "Yes sweetie, isn't that exciting? He loves you very much and wants to be with you always" Janet finished with a big smile on her face. Jack was smiling at his son too.

Suddenly the boy loudly said "No! I don't want him to come! I don't want him to be with me, I don't want him!" This last part said with tears in his eyes as he got up from the table, chair crashing to the floor and ran to his room. "Jack! Sweetie.." Janet ran after her son. Jack too was out the dining room and up the stairs following Janet. They got to their son's room but his door was closed.

Janet knocked "Sweetie? Can I come in?" Janet waited for a reply as she looked at Jack nervously. Jack looked at her, he was nervous too. _What happened? _He wondered, _doesn't he want his father? _

"Jack, he's not saying anything.." Janet whispered, grasping Jack's arm. He put his hand on top of hers and whispered back "Let me try ok? Maybe he might talk to me" Janet nodded, but unsure if that's what her son would really want, her eyes wide with shock at her son's earlier reaction. It had been so unexpected.

Jack knocked and said "Jack? Buddy? Do you mind if I come in? can we talk?" the little boy said in a teary voice "O-ok" Jack looked at Janet smiling and mouthed "Don't worry, it'll be fine" impulsively Jack pecked Janet's cheek , squeezed her hand and went into his son's room.

Jack found his son curled up in a ball on his bed. _Just like his mom, _Jack thought warmly. He remembered whenever Janet had been in distress, she'd go to her room and start to tidy up unnecessary things or curl up just like that.

He looked at his son now. He looked so small, fragile. He sat at the foot of his bed and patted his legs. "What's the matter Jack? Don't you want to have your daddy around? It'll be fun. You can play games, and watch TV with him.." his son rolled onto his back, his hands behind his head and looked at him with big teary blue eyes and it finally hit Jack who those eyes reminded him of. _My own and grandpa Tripper's! _He had had eyes just like that! Jack had loved his grandpa so much he had once pretended to be a doctor when he had come to visit… Jack had mourned very hard when he had passed away a couple of years ago. How he would've loved for his grandpa to meet his great-son and how could he have missed the resemblance?

He heard his son say "But I already do those things…" "yeah, but it'll be extra fun if you do them with your dad!" Jack put in, an excited tone in his voice. His son looked at him, his eyes watery with tears, and weary "but I already have fun…we have fun don't we Jack?"

Jack suddenly understood what was happening. His son had grown to love him so much these past months that he didn't want another man, a stranger, to come. Smiling, Jack hugged his son to him very warmly. _How to say this without confusing his son? _"What if I told you that you've already met you father?" his son looked at him, not understanding "I have?" Jack smiled into his son's blue eyes, so similar to his, he happily noted once again, and said "Yes sweetie, you see, I am your father" The little boy looked at Jack very intently "Are you sure? You're not lying, right Jack?" Jack crossed his chest with his index finger in an X "I swear it. I am your daddy and I love you very much."

"Oh boy! Wait till mommy finds out! She's gonna be really happy!" Jack chuckled lightly, wiping his son's tears away from his cheeks "Sweetheart, your mommy knows. You see, I told her not to tell you, so you wouldn't be scared of a strange man all of a sudden coming into your life. Remember how shy you were when you first met me?" The boy said he did. But then he hugged Jack very tightly again and Jack hugged his son back "I'm glad you're my dad" the boy whispered in his ear.

Jack's throat closed up in a knot and he swallowed convulsively. His son was wise indeed…. "Can I call your mommy and tell her? She's very worried about you being upset" "I'm not upset anymore Jack" Jack heard his son call him by his name. That was alright with him. He wasn't about to force his son into calling him father. Little Jack would do it when he was ready. So he got up and opened the door.

He went into Janet's bedroom and sure enough, she was lying down on her bed, curled in a ball,. Her worried eyes staring at the closet doors. "Janet?" She sat up right away "Oh Jack, how is he? Is he really upset?" Jack went to her and held her hands. They were ice cold "He's fine, honey. He wants to see you" "Did you tell him?" She asked anxiously, standing up. Jack beamed "Yes I did. He told me he was upset because he wanted me to be his father and not someone else"

Janet smiled at that "Really?" "Yes, really. Go on, he's waiting for you" Jack said happily. Janet was so happy that her son was going to be alright, that she hugged Jack to her and thanked him for talking to her son and making everything alright again. She looked up and not noticing gave Jack a peck on the lips, just like they'd done so many times before as roommates, and out the door she went.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Janet was sitting down on her son's bed. They had talked about Jack being his father. She could see how happy her son was. Then her son asked her "Mommy you won't get mad if I've told Jack that I love him too, would you?" "Oh no sweetheart! He's your father, of course you love him. You can love him all you want" "Even if it's as much as you ?" Janet smiled, for the first time truly glad and relieved that everything was out in the open. "Even if it's as much as you love me…and you can call him dad you know" Her son said a little confused "He didn't say so.." "Well I'm sure he doesn't want you to feel like he's making you …but you can if you want to, ok?" "Ok mom. I love you" "I love you too, baby" "Mom….I'm not a baby" Janet hugged him "You will always be my baby. Even if you're 100 years old!" the little boy started giggling "Mom, you're silly!" Janet smiling said to him "Why don't we go downstairs and say goodnight to you father? He probably has to go back to work and he's waiting to give you a goodnight kiss" the child hopped out of bed joyfully saying "Ok!"

The little boy ran downstairs finding Jack sitting on the couch, waiting. "Are you going back to work? Because mom said you had to, and I came downstairs so you could give me my goodnight kiss!" Jack laughed "Sure thing cowboy! Come over here and give me a big kiss and hug" Jack picked up his son and sat him on his lap. The boy immediately circled his small arms around his neck and gave Jack a big kiss on the cheek, then whispered "Goodnight, dad" and he hopped off and ran upstairs to put on his favourite Spider-Man pyjama's.

Jack felt his heart would explode in his chest at hearing his son call him 'dad'. Awe and wonderment were in Jack's gaze as the fact that he was a father hit him once again. This fact made more real now by the simple but enormous word 'Dad'. He was amazed that some months ago he had felt alone and had no one to come home to and now he had a family. A little broken but he still had hope that it could soon be mended.

Janet who had been standing there had tears in her eyes. Not for the first time she thought she'd been a fool. How could she have ever thought that keeping her son from his father was right? Where had her right mind been? Because no matter how irresponsible, girl crazy and immature he'd been, Jack Tripper had never hidden the fact that he loved kids. Janet had known that, specially after the crazy mix up at the hospital when Janet had thought that Jack had gone in to get a vasectomy, when in fact he was just getting a tattoo removed. They had laughed and talked about the whole thing back at their apartment, and a still groggy Jack had told Janet he wanted to have children, when he was ready. Of course the key word being "ready". But Janet now knew she should have told him the minute she saw how he had changed after six years. All her excuses for not telling him all this time seemed silly and unfounded now. She noticed Jack looking at her and she quickly turned around. Not wanting him to see the tears that were threatening to spill over at any moment. She hastily went into the dining room to tidy up all the dinner stuff that had been left out and take everything to the kitchen to wash.

However, Jack had noticed and got up. He went into the kitchen and found her full of plates. He came up behind her and turned her around, holding her by the shoulders "Janet? What's wrong? Are you not happy?"

Janet had tears running down her cheeks. She looked up at Jack. Her big almond eyes soulful and watery. "I'm sorry Jack. I've acted like such a fool. I was being selfish, thinking that he didn't need a father. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. Sorry for not telling him…" A big sob escaped her.

Jack hugged her to him, telling her that it was alright. He smoothed his hands over her silky hair and then her back, talking to her in a soft voice at the same time, telling her that everything had worked itself out. Jack hated when Janet cried. It tore him to pieces to see Janet berating herself like that.

Janet couldn't hug him back, for she was still carrying plates, her arms outstretched on either side, but she let him hug her and she cried some more, her head on his chest. Then she looked up, hiccupped and smiled "I've wet you shirt…"

Jack looked down at her and brought his hands up, cupping her cheeks. His thumbs wiping some of her tears. As he looked deeply into her eyes he slowly lowered his head and took her lips in a gentle kiss. They kissed very softly, delicately moving their heads to accommodate their lips. It was a sweet kiss mixed with Janet's salty tears. Then it was over.

Janet had realized what Jack was about to do the minute she saw his head coming down towards her. She felt his light breath on her lips and still she was unable to move away. Fascinated by his gentle hands cupping her face and his blue eyes intensely looking into hers. All she could do as his lips met hers was kiss him back. The kiss felt tender and soft. Sweet. If this is what happened every time she cried, she thought she ought to do it more often. But then it was over. Janet blushed, not able to look at Jack in the eyes. As was her nature, she didn't want to let Jack in and see through her eyes her true feelings. For to have Jack see into her heart, her undiluted love for him, petrified her.

Jack let her go and she quickly turned and went to put the plates in the sink. As he watched her, he knew now wasn't the right time to talk about their feelings, or what had happened six years ago. They had just gotten over another big hurdle. He'd have to bide his time to get the final answers to his long awaited questions. But he had a feeling that Janet was not indifferent to him. Not after that sweet kiss. She hadn't even tried to push him away this time. That, together with his son having taken the news of him being his father so enthusiastically had just made his decade!

He told Janet he needed to go to both restaurants, and close up. He would see them tomorrow. Janet nodded, but suddenly, her eyes wide, she told Jack to wait. "I'll be right down" and she ran to her room.

Jack wasn't sure what Janet was up to. After a few minutes he saw her coming down the stairs with some sort of folder, papers sticking out haphazardly, an elastic band holding it closed. She handed him the folder "I believe this belongs to you.." she said softly.

Jack gently took the folder and saw that it had a title with a child's writing on it 'For My Dad' He slowly released the elastic band and opened it. Out popped all sorts of drawings and crafts that his son had made since entering school. It had all Father's Day crafts, including a macaroni necklace and other little pictures his son had ever drawn of himself and his then unknown father. Jack looked up at Janet, his kind eyes brighter than usual and thanked her hugging the folder to him. He would definitely have fun looking at it later in his apartment. He bent down and quickly pecked Janet on the lips. She smiled as she saw him to the door and locked up after he left.

When Jack left, Janet finished tidying up. She then went upstairs and tucked her son in bed. Read him a story and before she knew it he had fallen asleep. She watched him sleep peacefully and pondered how fast everything had happened. Had it only been three months since she arrived in Santa Monica? It seemed like a lifetime ago. And just now, Jack had kissed her in such a sweet and gentle way…. Did he have feelings for her after all? With all this happening so fast she hadn't noticed until now, that Jack had actually not been out with anyone but them since she'd met him at the corner of that convenience store. He had more or less devoted all his free time to them. That thought brought a warm, fuzzy feeling in Janet's heart. Could it be that Jack had also matured where girls were concerned? And whatever happened to Vicky?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack was back in his apartment above the bistro. He was swamped with paper work. But his eyes kept straying to the red folder Janet had given him earlier. He took a small break to make himself some instant coffee. 'Ugg!' He said out loud, as he sipped it and thought _Janet's brewed coffee was much better _Jack caught himself, smiling, thinking that before he wouldn't have touched anything she'd made with a ten foot pole!

As he browsed through his son's folder Jack thought how amazed he was at the way Janet had caved in today. She had actually apologized! Stubborn Janet, always goading him until he was completely frustrated these past three months, had actually admitted she had been wrong. At that moment Jack realized how much they both had changed. He wasn't that girl crazy, immature, unreliable boy from before and Janet wasn't the rigid, can't change my mind girl he had known. Well, at least not as stubborn as before. He guessed that having a child helped making you a lot more flexible. Maturity didn't even come into play where Janet was concerened, for she had always been the more mature, and level headed out of the roommates. For Jack, the torture of not knowing if he'd ever see Janet again had been his payback. His comeuppance for breaking so many hearts. Then he had finally had his broken and then maturity had set in.

A couple of weeks after Jack had told his son he was his father, Jack and Janet had fallen into a very friendly camaraderie. It was almost as if they were roommates without living together. As if a boulder had been lifted off of both their shoulders. Jack, ecstatic that his son now knew the truth. Every time his son called him 'dad' Jack thought about being a father and how happy that simple word made him. He still couldn't believe that he had sired a son with his long time friend and one time lover, Janet. Someone, whom he hoped, given time, will soon really show him that she did indeed wanted him back in her life full time. For now, it was just about their son.

Janet was relieved that all this was out in the open as well. No more guilty feelings of hiding Jack's paternity. No more worries if her son would say something that would give them away to Jack, and more recently, no worries about her son finding out and his reaction to that news. That page had finally been turned.

It felt good to be friends again. However, there was still one hurdle to overcome. That night six years ago, what had it really meant for Jack? What had it meant for Janet? Each having their own doubts and interpretations of that passionate, but silent night. They had their friendly pecks here and there just as they'd shared when they were roommates. However, Jack had not said a word about his feelings towards her. Did she want to broach a subject that might take them both back to where they'd started, almost four months ago now? _No way! She answered her own question. If Jack was leaving it alone, so would Janet. _


	9. Chapter 8: At Last

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. Story is almost done and will try to complete it promptly. Thank you once again for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter =)

**Chapter 8**

Janet sighed contently as she gently swung on the porch swing. The middle of summer now, the oncoming night promised to be another hot one. Dusk had come and it was nearly gone, taking with it the magnificent colours of the sky. Cradling between her hands a tall glass of cool iced tea Janet looked up enjoying the sight of the rich pinks, oranges, and indigos mixed in together with the tiny twinkling specks that had begun to slowly appear in the fast darkening sky.

Jack had called earlier and told her he was busy and wouldn't make it for dinner. Janet could count on one hand the times he had actually missed dinner with them. For the first time in a long time, Janet was feeling good about where she was at that point in her life. Not completely at peace, yet, but good. Calm. Much better than a few months ago for sure.

Janet kept on swinging, watching her son in front of her play with his toy cars. They had both enjoyed an early dinner. She smiled as she remembered her earlier phone conversation to one of her good friends and ex-co worker in Irvine. They had talked for almost an hour, catching up and promising to get in touch with Janet's other friends so they could all get together and go out for lunch sometime soon. Janet thought of how many months had gone by and she hadn't even noticed that she had not talked or seen any of her friends for quite some time. She had been so engrossed with Jack and all the changes meeting him had brought about in her life, that time had just flown by. Thinking about her friends in Irvine, brought her thoughts to the people she had known and had been good friends with, right here in Santa Monica. Specially Terri.

Terri. Her smile faded when she thought about her. She still thought of Terri as her best friend. Besides Jack, Terri was the only other person whom she had completely confided in. She missed Terri and their heart to heart conversations they'd have every once in a while. Because no matter how much she had confided in Jack too, there were some things that only another girl could understand.

Janet also thought about Chrissy, they had been close too, however, it had been more like a younger-older sister relationship. It was natural that Janet had then gravitated towards Jack once he had started living with them. Trusting him more and more, their minds becoming more in sync with each other, specially with one of their very many crazy situations. It had always been Janet and Jack finding the solutions, unless it was Janet herself, trying to get Jack out of the deep water he had gotten himself into. That brought a smile back to her lips.

When Chrissy had left, then Cindy had briefly come and gone, it had been Janet and Jack. Always the two of them. The only constants in each other's life for almost a decade. It had brought them closer still. Janet could probably say that the time in between Cindy and Terri had been when her and Jack had truly become best friends and confidantes. However, when Terri had come along it had been different from the start. Janet had clicked instantly with Terri. Not so much Jack. Although amusingly enough it had been because of Jack that Janet had met Terri. Janet chuckled lightly out loud remembering how Terri had mistakenly thought her Jack's wife. Had they really been that close? Worrying and arguing with each other as any married couple would?

However, Janet, always being the cautious one, hadn't let down her walls completely around Terri. Wary and on guard, waiting to see how Terri would handle living with Jack. Then, after explaining to Terri the big house rule, Janet found out how easily Terri's friendliness and sincerity had won her over. Janet sighed again, knowing full well that at some point she had to call Terri. Specially now, that Jack had more or less become a part of their lives. She knew he kept in touch with Terri and talked to her every now and again. She also knew that she must brace herself for whatever Terri might tell her. Knew that Terri would more than likely be upset. Just like Jack had been. She didn't blame her. Janet just hoped that Terri would understand and forgive her.

Those thoughts brought her full circle to the one person whom had captured her daily thoughts since she had met him a few months ago. Jack. They needed to talk. This time it wouldn't be about their son, or who would be doing what to give him a happy, stable home life. Those things had been taken care of. They needed to talk about themselves and their relationship. Where did it stand? Should she just forget about him and move on or would Jack reciprocate her feelings? Jack had not said anything about them, and neither had she. Janet had come to the conclusion that they were both emotional cowards. _Was he dating someone else?_ _Was that the reason he hadn't said anything? _She didn't think so, however she didn't spend every waking hour with him. After he closed the restaurants, how did she know if he went straight home or out on a late date? Janet dismissed those thoughts as being paranoid. Jack would surely have told her if he had started to date someone. Hadn't they agreed upon that some months ago?

Suddenly, Janet noticed a car pulling into the driveway and wondered who it was. It was definitely not Jack's. The car parked and a young girl got out. Janet thought she might be in her early 20's maybe even as young as 19. As she got closer Janet noticed her eyes were a light warm caramel brown, her wiry, curly hair a fiery auburn, almost red and her face full of freckles giving her that extra young appearance. _What would she want with us? _Janet thought curiously.

The girl approached. A friendly smile on her face "You must be Miss Wood" Janet, surprised that the girl knew her name stood up and said "Yes, I am. Can I help you?" The girl still smiling said "Oh, my name's Gail. Mr. Tripper sent me. Here, this note's for you." She took out a small folded piece of paper from her purse, gave it to Janet and turned to look down at little Jack "Hey you must be Jack! I'm Gail, we're going to have fun tonight!" The little boy who had stopped playing with his cars and had been watching his mom talk to the girl smiled brightly at her and said "Hi!, you wanna play with my cars? You can be the cop car" . Janet briefly noticed that her son wasn't as shy as he used to be. Could it be the male influence that only a father brought to a household?

Janet opened the note and read it. She immediately recognized Jack's hand writing. He had scribbled quickly telling her to get ready. He'd pick her up in about an hour for a night out on the town, and he wasn't taking no for an answer. They both deserved a break He wrote about Gail. She was one of his part-time waitresses, but not to worry, she also babysat other kids once in a while to make extra cash. She was going to sit little Jack for them. Janet smiled, immediately thinking, _Oh my_! _a night out… alone… with Jack. It would be the perfect time to talk… _

Janet shook Gail's hand and invited her in. She said she'd just go and get ready, already heading up the stairs thinking of what to wear. Janet felt excitement and trepidation fill her body. She was excited that she'd be alone with Jack for it wasn't very often that they got to be alone. Their son was always with them, a sort of buffer preventing any meaningful talk between them. The few times they had been alone, it had not been for long, either their son coming into the room they were in or Jack having to rush out to the restaurants. With Jack mainly working afternoons into the night, and her working days, even though it was part time hours, and not living together, well it didn't leave much room for any private time between them.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack was quickly getting ready in his apartment. He too was excited about the night ahead. He hoped Janet would accept and not think that he was 'being bossy' as she sometimes put it. He smiled to himself as he looked in the mirror thinking of Janet's voice and the tone she would take, her eyes bright and chin tilting upwards, in her signature defiant way.

He stopped shaving, the razor held up in mid air. Jack took a real look at himself. Was this relaxed smiling man staring back at him, really him? His blue eyes were clear, sparkling in anticipation of a night out with his Janet. Jack found he was happy, almost. But he was also nervous because what Janet didn't know was that he had received the official papers stating that he was his son's biological father, as well as the papers with his son's name change. His son finally bared his last name. Reading those papers had made Jack take the decision that tonight after he told Janet, he would broach the subject that they had both been putting off for so long. Their relationship. Their one night together and what had it actually meant to both of them. Jack hoped that Janet was ready. He felt that he had been prudent and waited a good amount of time. Given Janet enough time to process and get used to him being back in her life. Also, he felt that it was time to climb the last mountain standing in their way. For better or for worse, he needed to know where they stood with each other.

Jack quickly finished shaving, cleaned his face of the extra shaving cream, splashed his usual after shave cologne and with a light spring to his walk grabbed his car keys and left, a smile still lingering on his face.

True to his word, Jack arrived in exactly an hour. Janet had showered, changed and applied a little make up. She was blow drying her hair when he arrived. Her son knocked on the bathroom door and said "Mommy, dad's here. He says to hurry up!" Janet smiled as she said through the bathroom door "Tell him I'll be right out sweetie, thanks".

As Janet came down the stairs Jack's breath caught in his lungs. She looked beautiful, radiant. _This is the Janet I remember,_ he thought. Now that everything had calmed down, more or less, she had gained some weight, and had a relaxed aura about her. That, combined with her summer tan gave her an extra healthy glow. Jack noticed she was wearing her favourite colour. A light blue strapless summer dress that brought out her tan even more and hugged her curvy figure in all the right places.

Jack met her at the bottom of the stairs and gave her a quick peck on the lips "You look fantastic. Thank you for coming out with me tonight" Janet let out a nervous giggle "Well…it's not like you gave me much choice….and I'm glad." She quickly added so Jack wouldn't think she was angry at him. "You look great yourself" Janet said shyly as her heart raced _I'm flirting as if I were 15! _She thought as she felt like she was back in high school going out on her first date. As their eyes met, they felt the instant attraction. That magnetic pull that had been building steadily throughout the months. Getting stronger each day regardless of their doubts.

Janet looked at Jack. He was wearing light beige slacks with a black polo shirt, open at the neck. He too sported a nice summer tan from taking them to the beach almost every Sunday. His golden color brought out even more his blondish highlights and the blue of his eyes. Those eyes that she could never get enough of. Even now as she kept on looking at him, she would gladly drown in that azure ocean.

Her excitement was building steadily. With great difficulty Janet broke their eye contact , she had to, or she wouldn't be responsible for what she'd do perched on that last stair, bringing her almost to Jack's level. His eyes burning into hers, his lips that much closer. However, looking down proved to be no safer territory as she could see his chest hairs peeking out from his shirt. At that sight, Janet experienced another jolt of attraction as she pictured his bare chest and could almost feel her hands tingling with the memory of their softness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack was no better than Janet where nerves were concerned. His stomach was full of knots and butterflies all at the same time. His nervousness from before taken up a few notches now that Janet was in front of him. As he looked on at Janet, he could see the pulse at her throat fluttering rapidly and he wished to place his mouth over it. To cover her soft throat with kisses and feel with his lips it's erratic beating. His hands fisted at his sides, trying to control himself and not give in and do what he'd been longing to do since Janet had come down the stairs. Thread his fingers through her raven gloss as he pulled her to him and crush his lips against hers. _Man, I need a cold shower! _Jack thought as he hoped that once they had cleared the air between them, she felt the same way as he did. If that was the case he would have his Janet back in his life, not only as his best friend, but as his lover, as his wife!

"You ready?" Was that really his voice cracking? Jack asked himself as he saw her nod her head. With a gentle hand on her lower back he guided her to the door. There they stopped to give Gail Jack's beeper number just in case and they both kissed their son goodbye.

Jack took Janet to a quiet piano bar. They ordered drinks and sat down at one of the patio tables overlooking the now darkened ocean. Over the soft piano music, they could hear the distant waves breaking. Back and forth, ebb and flow and the hiss of the spray as it hit the shore. It was a welcoming soothing sound to their nervous anticipation of what the night might bring.

They were talking quietly, Janet asking Jack about his work "I thought you were really busy tonight. I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow…" Jack smiled "Well I got some paper work done sooner than I thought, I still have more but…" Jack sighed feeling a little awkward for he had not really told Janet of his true intentions. Regardless, he plundered on "Truth is Janet, I've wanted to do this for a long time now. Take you out I mean, on a real date".

Janet blushed. She felt the awkwardness too as she thought, not for the first time, that they had shared a bed, shared a child, but had yet to go out on a formal date. She said quietly, smiling "Well…I guess that computer date we had didn't count much as a date.." and she quietly chuckled breaking some of the tension, remembering at the same time how they'd tried to make it into a real date. Jack too chuckled at that memory "Well, now it's real. No machine set us up, we're here because we both want to be…" Janet looked into his gentle blue eyes and nodded her agreement with a soft smile on her face.

Jack cleared his throat, not knowing how to start the long awaited conversation. He had thought that he had been nervous when they'd had to talk about little Jack's future and his role as his father. However, this felt a thousand times more nerve-wracking. Maybe it had to do with the fact that this conversation would be the catalyst to their relationship. Jack would soon know where he stood with Janet. He found that now that they were on the verge of actually defining their future, part of him didn't want to know. Wishing to leave good enough alone. Maybe all the attraction he had been feeling lately was one sided. As doubts plagued his mind, deep down he knew they needed to do this. He looked at Janet, holding her gaze steadily in his and said "Janet, I received Jacky's papers today. He's officially a Tripper now" He gave her a little awkward grin, not knowing what he could expect from Janet.

Janet smiled. The soft light emanating from the floating candle in the middle of their table softening her features, making her eyes warm and deep. She quietly said "I'm glad Jack. I really am" Janet had read into that grin and needed Jack to know that she had meant what she had just said.

Jack let out a breath, not realizing he'd been holding it, waiting for her reaction to his news. Not that Janet didn't know about the application and paperwork, they had both signed it. However, this was another change in their lives. A binding change for Janet, for with their son now being a Tripper, Jack knew that Janet knew she wouldn't be able to just up and leave. Now Jack had as much right to their son as she had and Jack had not been sure how Janet would react to that when the time came. But Janet seemed genuinely happy and calm. He decided then to keep going with his original plan of finally getting the answers to his questions and hesitantly asked " Janet, you know there's still a conversation pending between us…"

Janet once again nodded. She too, knew this conversation was long overdue. She had actually expected it sooner than this. However, here they were. Ready to talk about their passionate night and that fateful morning that she had left without a single word to anyone but a lie on a note. She looked down at the table. Her fingers nervously toyed with her napkin. Looking up at him again she answered nervously "Yes Jack, I know…" her voice was quiet, but a little edgy, as her big eyes looked steadily at his and held his gaze back.

Jack heard the nervous tone in her voice and instantly became alert. If this was too hard for her still, or she wasn't comfortable talking about it, he could always wait a little longer. He didn't want to push her away from him. He needed her to trust him. Jack knew she did, but not completely. There was always that hint of reservation in her. Could it be because of their newfound friendship? Knowing Janet it could very well be. Wasn't it Janet that had made their number one household rule about not getting romantically involved with either roommate so it wouldn't ruin the friendship? Jack knew her thoughts were not unfounded. Many a friendship had been lost because of a romantic involvement. But in their case Jack felt that they were different. That they were right for each other and could work it out. He had felt it on that morning and right now he still felt that their friendship would not be severed. However, he would still leave the choice up to her. It was the gentlemanly thing to do, he figured. So he quietly said. "Hey listen Janet, I don't want to spook you. I don't want us not to be friends if we have this conversation. So just say the word. If you're not ready, I'll wait, but like I told you before, just don't make me wait forever." and in a softer voice that came out sounding more like a plea he continued "But I need to know Janet…I deserve to know …" Jack wasn't willing to lose all the ground he'd gained with Janet in these past months. If she wasn't ready to talk about their night and that morning she'd left just yet, then he was willing to wait.

Janet couldn't help hearing the pleading note behind Jack's words. She knew he needed answers that only she had. Just like only he had the answers to her questions. Janet smiled thinly, but without any waver in her soft brown eyes, looked straight into Jack's "It's ok Jack. I'm ok. We can talk about it. I just want you to know that whatever the outcome, I want us to be friends too. We were best friends once and now for our son's sake, I feel we should remain as such"

Jack truly liked the sound of that. If at the end Janet decided to tell him that she no longer had romantic feelings about him, at least they were promising to keep their friendship. Could he ask for more? Unfortunately no. But he could live with that, he guessed. Janet as a friend was better than no Janet. Jack had been through that path and he had been at the most miserable point in his life. He smiled brightly and simply said "Sounds good to me"

Janet took a sip of her chilled white wine. She inhaled deeply, the salty sea air filling her lungs, as she saw that Jack was waiting for her to begin. _Oh goodness where to begin? _She asked herself and irrationally thought _why did ladies always have to go first?_ She was running through her mind the many ways to start their conversation when Jack's beeper went off.

Jack looked up at Janet "It's the house number…" Janet immediately got up from her chair. Panic written all over her face "oh Jack! Why would Gail be beeping you unless something terrible has happened? We just got here"

Jack too was surprised, and frustrated at the same time. Janet had been about to talk! Finally giving him a glimpse of what had actually gone through her mind that had made her bolt. _Damn it!_ Jack thought. He told Janet not to jump to conclusions. He would make a call to the house and see what was going on. Maybe Gail couldn't find something that little Jack wanted. Janet didn't say anything, she just followed him to the bar where they had the phone. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be good news.

Jack asked the bartender if he could use the phone and the bartender quickly extended the phone to him. "Hello? Gail? It's Mr. Tripper ….oh I see… ok, we'll be right there, don't worry" and he hung up. Janet already had his arm in a death grip asking what was wrong. Was her son ok, was he hurt, had he fallen, etc. Jack put his hands on her shoulders "Janet, relax, Jack is fine. He's not hurt, Gail says he seems to be running a fever. She hasn't given him anything because she wasn't sure if she should. I told her we'd be right there"

Jack paid the bill and once again with a hand at the small of Janet's back, guided them quickly to his car. "Does he get sick very often? Since you guys have been here I haven't noticed him get sick" Jack asked Janet who was very quiet. She told Jack that their son was a very healthy child. That only once had he been very sick but it had been due to chicken pox, and that was it. "He gets the odd cold, but he doesn't even run low grade fevers, and usually the cold is gone by the third day. He doesn't even have to miss school!" She finished, an anxious note to her voice.

Both Jack and Janet were worried. What could it be? Janet told Jack she had noticed that he had not eaten well today at dinner but she had assumed it was due to the heat of the summer days. Should they take him to the hospital? Would the hospital see him over just a fever? They discussed these things as Jack drove as quickly as it was safe for him to do so.

When they arrived, Jack thanked and paid Gail after she told them how she had noticed that he had become quiet and a bit lethargic. When she had touched his forehead he had felt quite hot and clammy and had beeped them immediately. Janet quickly ran to the living room couch where she found her son lying there, sleeping restlessly. His face flushed with the fever. She crouched down beside him and touched his forehead. He was burning hot.

Jack came and stood behind her crouching figure and said worriedly "He does look clammy and flushed…" Janet told Jack to stay with him while she went to get the thermometer. He bent over and touched his son. Jack couldn't believe someone could feel this hot.

Janet ran back down and put the thermometer under her son's tongue. Jack had him on his lap, while Janet knelt on the floor in front of them and looked impatiently back at the wall clock. Then she remembered she didn't have anything for fever since little Jack never got them. As they waited, Jack felt like he was out of his depth. He didn't know what to do. This was a totally new situation for him, specially with a sick child. But this was his child that was sick and he was going to make sure he offered any help that Janet might need.

Janet finally looked at the thermometer. She gave a little gasp "Oh Jack, it's quite high! I don't have anything to give him. He's always so healthy…" Jack saw the real worry in Janet's face and that made him worry even more. Janet had lived with their son his entire life and if she was this worried, it meant that this was serious. He immediately asked her what could he do and she told him to pick up some fever medicine at a drugstore. She gave him the name and off he went.

While Jack was gone, Janet carried their son to his bedroom. She took off his clothes until he had nothing on but his underwear. She knew she needed to cool down his body. She ran to the kitchen and filled a bowl with lukewarm water and got a washcloth and proceeded to bathe his body. _Why was Jack taking so long? Little Jack needs his medicine. _Janet desperately thought, while she kept on bathing his little body. The boy gave little moans here and there. Janet would hush him quietly, talking to him sweetly, telling him that she loved him very much.

Suddenly she heard the front door and heard Jack call out to her. "I'm up here Jack" she answered quickly. _Thank God_, thought Janet. Jack approached her and gave Janet a small bottle "Here, I got him this. I talked to the pharmacist. He said to give him two of these chewables and that the fever should go down within the hour. But if it doesn't, we should take him to the hospital…." Janet looked up when she noticed he hesitated "and… what else did the pharmacist say Jack?" Jack hadn't wanted to say this to her. He knew it would make her more nervous but he had to "He said that if the fever got higher, he could convulse.."

Janet let out a gasp and with tears already pooling in her eyes she said "Oh Jack! What should we do?" Jack had to calm her. He knew Janet. She would panic and work herself up until she was in tears. Just like when they thought Chrissy was dying, Jack mused. For being such a level headed person Janet could really turn into a bundle of nerves when things were out of her control.

"Well, let's wake him and give him these chewables. The pharmacist did say they should work" He told her calmly. Janet tenderly shook little Jack awake. He woke up but was disoriented "Mom?" "Yes sweetie, it's me…here can you chew these two tablets for me? They'll make you feel much better" "I'm not hungry" the boy whined in a low voice.

Jack sat down behind him putting him on his lap saying "Hey cowboy, you have a fever, chew these tablets, they taste real yummy, just like bubble gum. You're gonna feel much better, I promise" His son looked up at Jack and shook his head no. "Jack, you need to take the medicine. Here I'm going to put one in your mouth, now open up" With his stern tone, his son looked up and obediently opened his mouth. He had never heard his dad use that tone with him.

Janet looked at Jack and was about to say something about his tone of voice, specially on a sick child, but Jack looked at her and shook his head 'no.' He pointedly looked down at his son, making Janet follow his eyes and she saw that their son was already chewing the second tablet. Janet understood in that moment that all little Jack had needed was a stern voice telling him this was no game.

"There you go. I promise you're going to feel much better soon, sweetie. Try to sleep now. I love you" Jack said in a much quieter voice to his son, running his hand lovingly on his head. He laid him back down again as he got up from his bed. "Love you too dad" little Jack mumbled. He was already half asleep, face still flushed.

Janet still sitting down by her son's side looked up at Jack and smiled warmly at him in silent thanks. He winked at her and sat at the foot of the bed watching Janet who kept on bathing their son with the cloth. Both Jack and Janet stayed like that for a very long time.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Janet slowly noticed that her son was sleeping more peacefully and his face was less flushed. She got the thermometer and took his temperature. It was down to normal. It had taken a little over an hour for the medicine to work but finally it had. She let out a long sigh of relief.

She looked at Jack who had fallen asleep in a semi sitting position against the foot of the bed frame. His arms crossed at his chest and his chin drooping towards it. She smiled tenderly. A warmth spreading throughout her body as she thought, _this wonderful man is my son's father! _and not for the first time thought how glad she was that it had been Jack whom she shared a child with. She knew that he was still upset about her running that morning six years ago, but what could she have told him…that she had been waiting for him to declare his undying love for her? She knew Jack Tripper. He hadn't rolled that way back then.…and quite frankly, she didn't know if he rolled that way now, although she was highly suspicious that he didn't. Janet sighed.

She grabbed the bowl and washcloth and put them in the bathroom. She came back into her son's room, and went to get him clean underwear and a clean undershirt. Janet was changing her son, who was sleepily going through the motions when she heard Jack wake up.

With a start Jack woke up, immediately asking Janet "Is he better? Did the fever come down? Sorry, I fell asleep" Janet looked around, smiling at Jack's sleepy, but worried face, whispering "Yeah, the fever's down. I'm just trying to get his clean undershirt on so he can sleep more comfortably" Jack got up and went to the other side of the bed and helped her get the shirt on his son. After, they each kissed him on the forehead and went down to get some juice. They were both exhausted. Jack pondered at how someone could feel so tired and drained when only a little over an hour had passed. He instinctively knew that it had to do with being a parent, and that the worry came with the territory at having a sick child.

Jack looked at Janet, she looked tired, and in need of some sleep too "Janet.. You don't mind if I stay the night do you? I don't feel comfortable leaving you to deal alone with him. He's sick, I can help. I'll take the couch or sleep in the empty room on the carpet.."

Janet smiled at Jack "No, I don't mind. I plan to watch him for a while longer so why don't you just take my bed? You don't have to cramp up on the couch. You must be more tired than me, I didn't work today, you did…" she saw that he was going to protest so she told him quickly with a forward motion of her hand "Go on Jack, I don't mind. If I get tired I'll sleep with him. If his fever goes up again, I'll be right there"

Jack tenderly looked at her and said "No Janet, if his fever goes up, you come and get me. I'll take care of him too, you're not alone anymore. And thanks for letting me crash on your bed" He walked towards her and lightly pecked her on the lips saying goodnight.

She stood there pondering his words _you're not alone anymore _and found them comforting. She did feel support where little Jack was concerned. Even a few moments ago, she had confirmed what she already knew, that her son did indeed need a father. It had taken Jack's stern voice for their son to take his medicine.

She went into her son's room and sat by his side. Touched his forehead and found him cool to the touch. Relief. She decided to leave only his night light on. As minutes went by, she found herself getting sleepy and she lied down exactly where Jack had been sitting before, at the foot of the bed. _Just for a little bit_ she thought sleepily.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack woke up to a sound. He quickly got up. Was his son running a fever again and Janet hadn't wanted to wake him? He peeked in the bathroom, since the door was ajar, the light on, and found his son. He was drinking water out of his cup. He told his dad he was thirsty. Jack gave him more water and then took him back to his room. He touched his forehead and found his skin cool and dry. But he noticed that his undershirt and underwear were damp due to his sweating. Jack quickly went to his son's dresser and took out a clean shirt and underwear and told him to put them on.

He noticed that Janet was sleeping soundly, but in a very uncomfortable position at the foot of his son's bed. Horizontal style, feet dangling off one side, her hands resting on her tummy. He smiled as he warmly looked at her and decided that she needed her own bed.

Jack quietly whispered to his son "Mommy doesn't look too comfortable here. Do you mind if I take her to her bed?" his son giggled and said "No, I don't mind. You can take her daddy. I feel much better" Jack kissed his son and then effortlessly picked Janet up in his arms.

She curled into him putting her face into the nook of his neck mumbling something unintelligible and sighed. Jack held her close to him as he walked the short distance to her bedroom. He didn't want to let her down but he supposed he should. He gently placed her on her double bed, took off her slippers and carefully so as not to wake her brushed a stubborn lock of hair off her forehead. Jack stared at Janet a little longer and sighed, pulling the covers over her.

He hesitated a bit, debating whether he should now go sleep on the couch, but what if his son woke up again? Janet hadn't even heard him. She had always been a heavy sleeper. He decided to take the other side. It was a wide bed, they were adults and their son was sick, he reasoned. Deep down, it felt good to know that Janet would be sleeping right beside him. Jack didn't think he would get any sleep now, but as he laid down, his hands under his head, listening to Janet's even breathing, he felt his eyes drooping and soon was fast asleep

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For the third time that night Jack awoke with a start. He felt someone watching him. He looked over and found his son staring at him. He looked at the bedside clock, it was a little past 5am. Jack quietly asked his son if he was feeling alright. His son giggled softly and said "I'm good" and kept on giggling. Jack wondered what was so funny and asked his son. Little Jack replied "You and mommy" and he let out a louder giggle.

Jack hadn't noticed that both of them had somehow gravitated towards each other and were now in the middle of the bed. Janet had curled into him. He had his arm wrapped around her and she had her head on his shoulder, her small hand on his chest. He smiled tenderly at her and with a finger on his lips told his son to be quiet and not wake mommy up.

His son didn't move and Jack asked him if he wanted to lie down with him and mommy. Little Jack smiled wider and said yes. Climbing in bed on Jack's other side, he laid his head on Jack's other shoulder after Jack had put his arm around his son. He looked at Janet on one side and his son on the other. For the first time in years, he felt whole. Complete. This felt right. It was like hearing a small piece of a jigsaw puzzle clicking into place. Father and son soon fell back asleep, right along with Janet.

Jack woke up to loud voices, he was disoriented at first but then noticed that he was still on Janet's bed. She was still sleeping beside him. She had draped one of her legs on top of both of his and her arm was now over his stomach. He smiled, and hugged her closer, feeling her bare shoulders as she was still wearing her strapless dress from the night before. _Ahh, I could die a happy man now. Janet Wood is sleeping in my arms. _Jack thought tenderly.

Jack noticed that his son was sitting at the foot of the bed, happily watching cartoons on Janet's TV. "Hey sweetie, I guess you're feeling fine if you've decided to watch T.V. but do you mind turning down the volume? Mommy's still sleeping" He looked at the clock again and noticed it was 10:30am.

"Mommy never sleeps this late" his son said happily coming up to Jack and sitting close to him after having lowered the volume. Jack smiled as he remembered having done the same thing every Sunday morning with his parents. It had been his favourite time to look forward to. He quickly touched his son's forehead and noticed he was still cool. He whispered "Are you hungry?" his son said he was and he wanted pancakes. Jack smiled and said he'd make them, but they needed to be quiet so mommy wouldn't wake up because she was very tired.

Jack didn't really want to get up and disturb Janet, he liked having her draped over him. She hadn't even stirred, but his son was hungry. So regretfully, he slowly started to remove her arm from his stomach and suddenly Janet woke up. Opening her big brown eyes. He could tell she was confused by seeing him beside her and then he knew the exact moment she noticed that she had draped herself on him…

He smiled "Good morning sleepy head". Janet blushed furiously, quickly disentangling herself from Jack and sitting up, pulling the sheets up to her chest. She was mortified at what she had done. "Hi" she said shyly, then noticed her son watching her. "Hey sweetie, come here let me touch your forehead" her son groaned telling her that dad had already done that, why did every body need to keep touching him. Janet and Jack both chuckled.

Janet looked over at Jack and said "Sorry…about …the way I sleep. I'm not used to sharing…my bed. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable?" Jack smiled at her "Not at all. Actually, I slept like a baby" and he truly had. Jack couldn't remember having such a rested night even though it had been interrupted several times.

Then she noticed that she was on her bed and not her son's. "How did I …get here?" she knew the answer before the full question was out of her mouth, but she asked anyway. Their son, having heard their conversation put in "Daddy carried you mommy. You were so sleepy you fell asleep on my bed. You looked funny!" and he giggled. Then he said "I'm hungry daddy, make me pancakes!" Janet blushed furiously as she pictured Jack carrying her.

Jack got out of bed. He was still dressed the same as the night before, but now he was a wrinkled mess. He looked down at himself and chuckled out loud. Janet smiled too and said she could make the pancakes if he wanted to go home and change. "No way, my son here wants pancakes, and I'm gonna make him my famous blueberry pancakes a la Tripperrr!" This last said in a French accent. His son gleefully cheered "yeah, alright!" and he stood on the bed and told his dad he wanted a piggy back ride down to the kitchen. Jack obediently turned around and let him hop on. "Let's go cowboy!" Jack said as his son pealed with laughter at the funny horse noises his father made.

Janet just said after them "Both of you are silly! Careful going down the stairs!" Jack now half way down said "Don't worry mommy!" Imitating a little boy's voice.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Janet was in the shower. Her mind racing. Was something changing in their relationship once again? Jack hadn't seemed upset that she had pretty much draped herself all over him. In fact, he had looked downright happy. Glowing almost. She honestly couldn't remember rolling towards him during the night, let alone hugging him.

She had woken up to find a normal family scene. As if her and Jack had lived together always. Well, they had been roommates for almost 8 years…and it wouldn't be the first time they shared a bed. But what amazed her most was that her son hadn't said anything about Jack being in her bed. Did her small child, not yet six instinctively know that this was the way a mommy and daddy slept? Did he sense that this is how it was in a typical family?

As she changed into clean clothes her body tingled remembering how she'd been hugging Jack in her sleep and how he had been hugging her back, his arm holding her close to him. It had been very intimate. Janet decided that they should have that long awaited conversation soon. Get it over with. _No more doubts, I can't stand it any longer_ She thought. Too bad they'd been interrupted yesterday. But she had a feeling, not sure if it was good or not, but a feeling of a change that was once again coming….

Janet found Jack and her son, both wearing aprons, setting a stack of pancakes on the table. "You're just in time mom, we were going to start eating without you if you took any longer" Jack said winking at her. "Yeah mommy, you were taking soooo long" her son put in dramatically. Janet smiled widely and kissed her son on the forehead, ruffling his hair "Sorry sweetie, I needed a shower"

Jack didn't know if she meant that she needed a shower because she had slept in her clothes and felt exactly how he was feeling, all wrinkled, or if it was because of her having slept with him and needed to wash him off of her. That thought put a damper on Jack's happy mood _Stop reading too much into things, Jack-O _He chastised himself.But Jack decided at that moment that him and Janet needed to talk. Clear up the air between them once and for all, and finally get the answers he wanted, answers that he needed.

Jack and Janet had both unknowingly decided to finally set things straight. As usual their minds in sync with each other. In the past all they'd had to do was look into each other's eyes and they would know what the other was thinking. Throughout all their years as roommates they had become quite adept at it, helping them out many times specially as trouble always had a knack of finding them.

After breakfast, Jack told them that he needed to go and change and catch up on paperwork. His son came up to him and hugged him around the waist, his head barely past it "Aww, you're not coming back today? Why can't you live with us? Mom tell him to stay, I want him to live here too".

Janet was shocked, where had that outburst come from? Her son had put her on the spot. It wasn't like him to blurt things out like that without asking her first if it was ok. Had waking up and finding his father for breakfast for the second time in as many months triggered something in her son? A little voice in her head piped up saying, _Jack's his father. Jacky senses that this is where he should be, and he needs him…_

Jack looked at Janet, then at his son. He smiled and crouched down to be at eye level with him. "Sweetie, I have my clothes at my apartment" "Why can't you bring your clothes here?" his son said with a small pout. In his child's mind this was a simple solution.

Janet quickly thought, _oh what's the harm. He could stay every now and again. As long as he had no other commitments... Am I insane?!_ But went ahead anyways "Jack… if you want, we could set up the third bedroom for you and you could stay every now and again….it's ok" she pointedly looked at their son, and in a quiet voice added "He needs you around. Bring your paperwork. If I can, I could help you…"

Jack stood up, his son hugging him around the waist once again "Yeah dad, bring your clothes and after we can play Sorry" Jack looked at Janet, questions in his eyes.. _"Are you sure…?" _Jack's eyes asked. Janet, staring into Jack's eyes nodded and smiled, reassuring Jack that it was alright. He smiled warmly back, never taking his eyes off of hers, silently thanking her as he added out loud "Thanks Jan" Janet was once again feeling that now familiar warmth spread throughout her body, her knees turning to jelly at hearing Jack use his shortened form of her name. That she could remember, only Jack had ever called her Jan.

Within hours, Jack had brought what Janet thought were a lot of suits, everyday clothes and an inflatable mattress he said he had borrowed from Larry, until he could purchase a bed, Jack informed her. The spare bedroom was quickly beginning to look used, and very masculine. Luckily they had not turned it into little Jack's play area as they had originally planned.

Janet thought she'd feel panicked and suffocated as she had when Jack had first become a part of their daily lives, but instead Janet found she felt safe and comfortable knowing that Jack would be spending some nights with them.

Later in the evening, their son already sleeping after a pizza dinner and a fun game of Sorry, Jack said to Janet that he needed to start his paperwork. He had put it off too long already and tomorrow he needed to give it to the accountant. Janet nodded and said she could help him. Jack told her not to worry, she had to go to work in the morning.

Jack would stay with their son during the morning, take him to the paediatrician to see what had been the cause of the fever, and wait until she got back. By that time Jack would be right on time to go to his restaurants and see the accountant. Their schedules were working out perfectly. Too bad that their conversation would have to be, once again, postponed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Janet had been asleep when she heard some noise downstairs. She looked at her bedside clock and saw it was 10:30pm. She was scared at first thinking that someone might have broken into the house, but quickly remembered that Jack was staying the night.

She tossed and turned a few more minutes in her bed, not finding a comfortable position to fall back asleep. Her bed suddenly feeling too big and lonely now after sharing it with Jack last night, she decided to get up and see what he was doing after hearing more noises.

She found him sitting at the dining room table, pouring over papers still, absently stirring his coffee, which was probably the source of the noises she had heard as he made himself a cup. "Jack, when do you plan on going to sleep?" he looked up startled "Janet! I didn't hear you come down. Sorry, did I wake you? Go back to sleep hon, you have an early morning tomorrow, I don't" Jack thought she looked adoringly cute and sexy at the same time, with her long glossy hair all tousled from sleep. But as he took a look at her pyjama's he was sure Janet would notice his eyes bulging out in surprise. Silently he wondered when she had stopped using her more conservative cottony jersey style pyjama's for this kind.

Janet had a black nightdress style pyjama with thin satin straps leaving her shoulders almost bare. However, it wasn't low cut, and the black material went all the way down to her calves, not revealing much but at the same time the satiny material enticingly clung and outlined enough of her curves every time she moved, that it quickly put Jack's mind into overdrive. With a small smile on his lips, Jack thanked his lucky stars that she had obviously forgotten her robe. He longed for her, longed to feel her wrapped up in his arms as she'd been throughout last night. He felt his blood quicken in his veins, and thought of all the years he'd missed her.

Janet looked at Jack, coffee mug on the table, his hair a little dishevelled, probably from raking his fingers through it many times, Janet guessed, as was his habit whenever he was frustrated. He looked tired. Whether he had an early day or not, he needed sleep. "Do you need any help? I'm good at sorting out paperwork…remember?"

Jack looked at Janet and smiled widely, remembering all the times she'd helped him with the paperwork from the bistro when he'd first opened it up. Dismissing all erotic thoughts of her from his head, he answered "Well, if you're willing to help…" Janet took a chair beside Jack and he leaned into her, one arm behind her on the chair back. He showed her the paperwork, explaining how to do it. As he did so, he caught a whiff of her faint perfume that still clung to her. Jack knew he was going to have to concentrate very hard to not just lean that much closer and nuzzle the soft skin of her neck as he was longing to do so right at that moment.

Unaware of Jack's thoughts, Janet listened intently as he explained what she had to do, and as usual, Janet always keen and bright, grasped everything right away. Sorting dates, calculating amounts, etc. They both got down to work and an hour and a half went by without either of them noticing it.

Finally putting down the last paper, Janet yawned and looked at the wall clock "Goodness Jack it's midnight! But we're done" This last said as she stretched her arms out and gave another yawn.

Jack stretched too "Yeah, I thought I'd never get it done, thank you for all your help" Janet smiled getting up from her chair saying "No problem. Well I'm off to bed.." Jack got up too, came up to her and said "Goodnight Jan" and he lowered his head towards hers.

He had meant to give her a small peck on the lips, but as his lips touched hers, he suddenly couldn't get enough of her. Having her in his arms last night and sitting so close to her just now had been an overload on his senses. He quickly circled her back with his arms and pulled her towards him, making her body flush with his. He deepened the kiss as he felt Janet's lips respond. The silken feel of them and the sweetness from the juice she'd drank against his own lips drove him insane.

Janet let out a soft moan, circling Jack's head, threading her fingers through his soft hair as she felt his lips suddenly leave hers only to land on her throat, then travelling up to gently nibble on her earlobe and back to her lips. She pulled him closer to her. Jack touched the inside of her mouth with his tongue and instantly Janet felt she was on fire. Flames licking at every nerve ending in her body. Her body once again awakened to sensations she had thought she'd never feel again. Her minds eye quickly giving her snapshots of their night together. A night she had dreamed about endlessly, wishing, longing for it to be repeated, but back then, thinking it could never be. Did she dare think different now?

Jack had splayed one of his hands on Janet's throat, wanting to feel her pulse beat hard, pleased at knowing he was the cause of its quickening. His other hand running up and down her back. The silkiness of her pyjama arousing him even more as he could feel her hot flesh through it. Their kiss deepened even more, tongues once again sparring, remembering the velvety feel of each other. Remembering another night, a night never to be forgotten.

Through the lust haze in his mind Jack thought, _no, we need to talk first_. _I can't do this to her again. It nearly destroyed us before, now it would kill us._ Reluctantly, he slowly released her lips giving them a last soft tug. He looked deep into her bottomless brown eyes, putting his forehead against hers, his hands on either side of her face, thumbs gently caressing her jaw. Janet had her hands on his. Looking straight into his eyes she noticed his pupils dilated making his blue eyes seem almost black with desire. Both panting hard. Breathless from their kiss. All sleepiness gone.

Quietly Jack whispered "Janet, we need to finish our conversation from yesterday…" Janet's mind came down very fast from the cloud she'd been on. Her eyes coming into focus, she nodded her agreement.

They both went to the couch and sat down, facing each other. Janet spoke first, her voice didn't waiver as she firmly said "What do you want to know Jack. I don't want any more secrets. I want to finally be able to turn the page of that part of my life and move on" Jack immediately caught the words 'move on' and thought, _oh well, if she needs to move on, at least I'll finally know why she doesn't want me. But her kiss was so passionate…._

So he simply asked the question that had been plaguing and torturing him for six long years "I want to know why you left, Janet. Why did you run out on me that morning?" Jack held his breath as he braced himself for what was to come.

Janet swallowed hard, this was tougher than she thought. Recalling that morning, Janet started out quietly after a couple of minutes "When I woke up that morning, Jack, everything that had happened the night before slammed into me. I don't know if you could understand but I felt ashamed. I was engaged to someone else and I had gone to bed with my best friend." She paused and Jack didn't know whether he should say something or just wait. He opted to wait, he was scared that if he said anything at all right now, she'd clam up and that would be the end of that. He waited and sure enough she continued.

Janet cleared her throat "My head was spinning…it was as if I were ticking off a mental checklist. Engagement, broken. House rule, very broken, cheating on our partners, done, our friendship, gone!…I couldn't live with the person that I had become for that one night….I had become the other woman. I kept asking myself, how could I have let us get to that point? Or even worse, how could I have let my best friend instead of my soon to be husband be my first?"

Jack didn't know what to say, the only thing that came to his mind was that Janet had felt shame and regretted their one night. He felt winded. Like all life had been sucked out of his being. All these years of wanting her, hoping that one day he'd get a second chance with Janet and now it was all coming to an end "…you regret that night?" was all he could ask, his mouth dry, his heart heavy. A strange burning sensation behind his eyes.

Janet fidgeted on the couch, looking down. How could she tell him that she'd never regret that night, but at the same time make him understand why she had ran? "You see Jack, it's complicated…like I said, I was ashamed. Shocked. I had cheated on Phillip, I had been the cause of you cheating on Vicky. And not to mention Terri, our best friend. After I stressed to her that it was a big no-no to get romantically involved with you when she first moved in, I not only break our household rule, but I felt that I had just trampled all over our friendship…I panicked ….and…I knew you Jack…" Janet went on in a semi-strangled voice "You'd tell me the next morning that it had been great, that you still respected me, but our lives would continue as if nothing had happened. I couldn't bear to hear that from you Jack. Not from my best friend who knew how much my saving myself meant to me. To just think that you might flippantly turn it into just one more of your one night stands….. I thought, I'd rather take the sweet memories and run, and that's exactly what I did" There. She'd said it, getting at the crux of the matter.

Jack was speechless. Shock didn't describe what he was feeling at that moment hearing that Janet had thought that he would have taken her to bed and dismissed it the next morning as one more notch under his belt. Finally he found the words "Janet, when I woke up the next morning I felt…I felt like I was a new man. I wanted to share that with you because you were the reason for that feeling. If you would have stuck around, I would have told you how much I loved you!" Janet's eyes went wide with shock. Had Jack mentioned the word LOVE? Now it was her turn to be speechless.

Jack went on, grasping Janet's small cold hands in his "You see Janet, that morning I realized that it was always you. Yeah I flirted with Chrissy, Cindy and Terri. Girls came and girls went. But it was YOU. You, who intimidated me. Who made me want to be the best man I could possibly be. You, who helped me out of so many wild situations and cheered me up whenever I'd lost hope. You who always understood me best. Whom I always turned to first for an honest opinion." Jack quieted for a minute, needing to gather his thoughts in his head before he went on. He needed Janet to understand just like he had come to understand that their night had not been a spur of the moment, a lust filled whim, or a sleazy one night stand. He needed her to understand that it had been all his feelings for her coming to the surface, coming together and there having been only one possible outcome. Them. Jack and Janet. Together. As friends and as lovers.

"You see Janet, when you announced your engagement and soon to be wedding to Phillip, I almost died! Why did you think I got so upset that morning that you told me and Terri in the kitchen? That news burned in me for days and it was because I suddenly realized I could not picture my life without you…. That's why I took that chance and made love to you on that evening. To have you respond… ah Janet, to have you respond was complete bliss. For me, making love to you was, I guess, my way of admitting how much I loved you, for I knew you were not like those other girls. I knew that taking you to my bed meant a serious relationship, a commitment, although I hadn't quite thought my feelings completely through until the next morning."

Jack cupped Janet's cheek as he saw she was blushing fiercely, probably at remembering their night just as vividly as he was "I was shocked, but also delighted when I found out I'd been your first lover. I knew, like you said, how much that meant to you. I thought that morning as I was coming awake, that you must feel something for me too, if you had given yourself so completely to me." Jack grew quiet again, then in a near whisper he continued "But you were gone. You left without ever giving me a chance. Only leaving that stupid note." Janet's eyes were downcast, listening to Jack, not daring to look at him as he spoke.

Then more forcefully he continued "I turned to hug you to me, to tell you that for the first time I had actually made love to a woman, and found only an empty bed. How could you have thought, after living with me for 8 years that I would take what happened between us lightly? Treat you like it had meant nothing? Didn't you know me?" Jack looked down, taking his hand off her cheek and placing it once again in Janet's hands. Quietly he summed up what his life had really been like for six long years. Looking into her eyes intently, he softly said "That morning,….that morning, you broke me Janet. Not just my heart, but all of me" His quiet voice cracking a little at the end.

Janet looked into Jack's blue eyes and saw raw pain. She tightened her hands on Jack's, tears in her eyes because for the first time she'd had a glimpse of what Jack's life had really been like after she'd left. She could kick herself for putting both of them through six years of hell. She whispered "Oh….Jack" Then continued "It was because I knew you that I thought what I did. You, always coming and going with different girls, never serious, …and then Vicky came along and it looked that you were finally being serious and I messed that up for you…and, and our friendship, that mattered more to me than any romantic relationship where if anything went wrong, we'd both lose….I was scared"

Jack shook his head "I can see how you would've thought that, but not with you Janet. You were completely different. I should have said something that night, I admit. But I was in so much shock at the depth of my feelings for you, shocked that you were actually responding to me that I got carried away. Then you left….I've had this anger building up in me for six long years, vowing to myself that if I ever saw you I'd only want my answers and then walk away and never look back again. But the minute I saw you running for that bus, I knew that I had to find you….and have you back in my life. After I found out I was Jacky's dad, and it all sunk in, I was ecstatic that it was with you that I'd had a son" Jack smiled tenderly at her, cupping her cheek once again.

Janet didn't know what to say. Everything Jack said made sense. She, once again, had jumped to conclusions and had assumed that Jack wouldn't want to commit to her. Assumed that their friendship would be ruined if they ever went any further. When now, here they were, friendship building stronger than ever, even though they had already been lovers. The world had not caved in or ended as Janet had once thought would happen the minute they crossed that line.

Jack was looking at Janet, tenderly holding her hands again, his thumb tracing gentle circles on them. She had finally answered his question of why she had left. He had never looked at it from Janet's perspective. However, knowing Janet, he now could see exactly why she thought what she did, and left. But he needed to know if she actually regretted their night. If she had looked back these six years and felt like she had made the biggest mistake of her life. So once again he repeated his question "Janet, did you really regret our night?"

Janet blushed. _How could he think that I regretted our night?_ She looked straight at him. She could see his anxious expression, waiting for her answer. She smiled sweetly and tenderly looked into his eyes "No Jack, even though I felt ashamed and dishonest, deep down I didn't regret it. Not one bit… Not at all. You see Jack, when you looked at me that night, after nearly colliding with each other, I knew I couldn't marry Phillip. I knew I was in love with you. Had been for quite some time, probably since that night that you made me sing you a lullaby and we shared my bed." They both smiled at each other at that memory, and Jack squeezed her hands signalling for her to go on. Janet did, in her quiet voice "My thoughts kept going back to that night for some reason, and my unreasonable anger at you for having thought that we had made love, after all, it had all been one big misunderstanding and even though you apologized after, I realized I was still a little angry and frustrated not because of what you had thought but because if we had you wouldn't have remembered it. Why the anger though? I kept asking myself, and never coming up with an answer. I guess subconsciously I tried fighting my feelings, but then, on our night, the minute you kissed me like you'd never done before, I stopped thinking. There was no more reasoning in my head. What happened next didn't even register in my mind until the next morning" There, she'd said it. Had stripped her mind, barren her soul to this man that could easily shatter her heart into a tiny thousand pieces if he chose to tell her that he didn't love her now. That by leaving she had killed any romantic feelings he could have once had for her.

Jack was stunned, his bewildered thoughts screaming in his head _Janet had loved him?… for quite some time? Probably since that night he couldn't remember a single thing?!_ And now, having his final question answered in such an honest and direct manner, as had always been her style, finally lifted the last of his burdens, cleansing his soul. But he needed to be sure of her feelings, so he asked "And now…do you still feel the same…?"

Janet looked down, her face went pale, but she knew she had to be honest, even if he didn't feel the same. With a slight move of her head she barely nodded her head yes. She kept her eyes downcast looking at their joined hands, too scared to look into his eyes and see pity and rejection.

Jack sensed her distress. He could feel it in the tremor of her hands, her eyes looking at his one moment, then looking down at her lap the next. She was pale and had caught her bottom lip in between her perfectly white teeth…. And had nodded YES! With a light heart beating wildly in his chest Jack brought a finger under her chin making her look at him "Janet" He said softly. She looked up, her eyes wide, anxious.

He was surprised to see that she was scared, why? "Honey, I had no idea that you felt like that about me for a while. And I guess if I were you, I wouldn't have said anything either looking at my track record with girls. But I want you to know that after our night, that stopped. I realized for the first time what being in love was really about. Worse, being in love and not having the one person you love right beside you. Janet, my feelings haven't changed one bit for you either. I love you, my little Jan"

Janet kept on looking at his face, surprise written in her expressive eyes. Jack immediately understood that she had been preparing herself for his rejection, not his love. He went on "You silly girl, couldn't you tell how much I love you from our kisses? Didn't I just tell you that the minute I saw you I had to have you back in my life? Janet, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our son…if you'll have me?"

Janet couldn't believe her ears. Jack had just confessed his love and sort of… proposed? She was the happiest woman on earth. Her dream was coming true right in front of her. She smiled widely. That smile that Jack had always loved. It lit up her eyes, softened her features and showed off her perfect Colgate smile. Janet daringly, put her hand on his cheek, looking straight into his blue eyes she loved so much "Jack, I love you the same way I did as when we were roommates.…. I never stopped. Even though I had lost all hope of this, of you and me, one day coming true. I too want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be"

Relationships change in an instant just like Jack and Janet's was at that very moment. As each confession was made, as each looked into the eyes of the other, they felt its shifting. They looked at each other some more, holding hands still, each not believing their ears. Fearing to move and have all this be a sweet dream that might shatter at any moment.

Finally Jack spoke "C'mere" he said gruffly as he enveloped her in his strong arms. They held onto each other in a tight embrace. Jack sighed and huskily whispered into her ear "God Janet we were so blind" She answered back "Not anymore sweetheart".

Jack gave in to what he'd been longing to do since Janet had come down earlier that evening. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled deeply, smelling Janet's faint perfume mixed in with that unique essence that made Janet, Janet. That familiar smell that reminded him of clean, crisp air on a winter's day; that scent that had haunted him for so long. The same one that now was putting his senses into overdrive once again. Jack looked at her then, his hands cupping her face again, thumbs gently caressing her cheeks. His almost black eyes burning into hers, silently telling her how much he wanted her, loved her, desired her.

Janet's hands were on his chest, lightly travelling over it. Her eyes lost in his, showing him all her love for him. She noticed Jack's head slowly dipping and instantly knew he was going to kiss her. When his lips gently touched hers she knew this kiss was different from any other they'd shared. It was not rushed or fevered or out of the blue. It was tender, and sweet. It was knowing. An acknowledgement of their love for each other. It was coming home.

They broke the soft contact and looked at each other once again. Jack smiled tenderly into Janet's eyes. Hers had pooled with unshed tears at the softness and sweetness of their kiss. "I love you Janet" Jack whispered to her. Janet thought her heart would burst with joy as she answered back "And I love you Jack"

Jack dipped his head once again. This time his kiss was more forceful. Deep. Passionate. Janet responded in kind. They deepened the kiss even more until they were like two people who were drinking water after a long drought. Jack hugged her closer still. Janet wrapped her arms around his back, her hands travelling up and down, feeling his muscles move as his arms held her close. After a while Jack let her lips go only to start placing tiny kisses on her cheeks, eyelids, ears, on the tip of her nose, her chin, throat. He had Janet chuckling with delight.

Jack kept mumbling all the while "Thank you, thank you for loving me still" Janet was now outright and openly giggling like a schoolgirl. She kept telling Jack over and over that she did indeed love him. He hugged her even closer to him, eventually putting Janet on his lap. They kept on kissing each other. Caressing. Touching. Now with their feelings for one another finally confessed, it was so much easier to be this close and feel the rightness.

Jack looked at Janet and in one swift motion he put one hand under her thighs and one on her back and stood up, carrying her in his arms. Janet was stunned, only now realizing that this was a side of Jack she had never known as only his roommate and as his one time lover. She found that he was a very affectionate man. Always touching or caressing. Genuinely warm. Janet found that she really liked this side of Jack and was going to have fun discovering the many facets to Jack Tripper's character .

Jack carried Janet up the stairs as she quietly giggled, placing tiny kisses on his neck and along his jaw line. Feeling the shadow of his beard that had begun to appear. Hearing his breath catch every time she kissed a sensitive spot and filing it away in her mind for later use. Jack smiling looked at her saying "Well since I can't carry you over the threshold, at least let me carry you to OUR bedroom." and he kissed her soundly again.

Jack put Janet gently down on the bed. Janet semi lying with her elbows holding her up, watched Jack as he closed the bedroom door. Janet giggled again saying "You know we're going to have to be very quiet.." a mischievous smile on her face. Jack chuckled "Oh don't worry honey, we're going to be ve-e-e-ewy quiet, I've finally caught my wabbit eheheh" he finished, badly imitating Elmer Fudd, from the cartoons he'd watched earlier with his son, as he came towards her. Janet giggled even harder.

Jack had started to peel away Janet's pyjama and she was quickly pulling up his t shirt, when she looked at him wide eyed "Oh Jack, I …don't take any ..you know…protection…" Jack smiled and said "Honey, don't you think Jacky would really welcome a baby sister or brother? " and Janet squealed as he lunged for her.

Jack needed Janet like he'd never needed no one in his life. He needed to have her, know that she was finally here, in the flesh. He needed her within his arms, and know that she wasn't going away. That she was finally his forever. All these years of yearning for her, made him appreciate this moment more. His wait finally over. His questions answered. This was the moment of their true beginning.

Janet looked up at Jack. She placed both her hands on either side of his face and smiled into his eyes. Jack looking down at her smiled back. Love shining in both their eyes. Jack lowered his face and kissed Janet on the tip of her nose "For six years I've longed to have you like this, in my arms. I love you Janet Wood and I'm never letting go" Jack finished softly.

"Oh Jack, I've wanted nothing more than this all these years too. I love you too sweetheart. You don't know how much I've missed you". They kissed again. Gently and very passionately. "Mmmm… I can't believe I actually survived all this time without your kisses.." Jack whispered looking down at her tenderly as he brushed some stray hairs from her face. She giggled quietly and looked into his once again, darkened blue eyes. Desire and love spilling from them. She draped her hand around his nape and brought his head down again towards hers "Then don't stop kissing me, don't ever stop…" this last was cut off as Jack once again took Janet's mouth in a sweet passionate kiss whispering against her lips "Never…"

Janet's last coherent thought before she was lost in paradise was that Jack had not lost his sense of humour after all. It had been hidden under so much anger and pain. Pain she had caused by running. Pain he had caused by not talking sooner. Anger and pain that fortunately they had both been able to erase.

Jack and Janet made love slowly and gently in the silence of their room. Taking their time, caressing their bodies. Relearning them. No more words were needed. They had both done enough talking. Only looks and gentle touches were needed. Her body arching against his, speaking her feelings. His body responding to hers, bringing about soft moans from her. That was all that was heard for a very long time as they gave in to their love.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Sometime during the night Jack awoke. He panicked at first, disoriented and then instantly calmed down when he felt Janet right beside him. Her nude body draped over his. Her breath fanning his chest, evenly, peacefully. He hugged her close. She instantly pressed herself closer. Still asleep. _My Janet Jack thought possessively. Call him a caveman, he didn't care. But when it came to Janet Wood he became territorial. This time she was staying right where she belonged, in his arms. Vowing to never let anything come between them or separate them ever again. _

_He smiled as he looked at Janet sleep. Through the faint moonlight that filtered through the window he could make out Janet's delicate brows now relaxed and her long dark lashes against her cheeks. She looked like his personal angel, come down from heaven to save him. He gently bent his head and kissed Janet on top of her head. Content, with the woman he loved in his arms he felt sleep claiming him and as he slowly drifted off he thought he could hear Etta James' famous song At Last playing somewhere far away. _

_Epilogue to follow…._


	10. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Well guys this is it! Sorry it took so long to update but what a difference a few days off makes in being able to finish a bit Things To Do list lol. Thank you once again for all the reviews and comments, they were all welcomed and appreciated. Hope you enjoy this last part. Cheers!

**EPILOGUE: **

A week had gone by since Jack and Janet had finally talked. A week that had brought about many changes to all three of their lives. Their son ecstatic that his dad was with them every night and then every morning when he woke up. Delighted to see how much his parents laughed and hugged now. His dad had even begun to give his mom a big kiss every time he would have to leave for work hugging her so tight he'd end up lifting her off her feet until she'd give a little squeal. Other times he would sneak up on her and wrap his arms around her giving her a kiss when she'd turn her head. The boy wasn't sure what had happened but he liked his parents like this. They were always so happy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh Terri, it was so nice talking to you. I've missed you so much" Janet exclaimed with a teary voice as she said goodbye to Terri over the phone. "Yes of course, we'll see you in a few weeks then. Take care, and Terri…thank you for taking care of him…." Janet's voice finished in an almost whisper "Ok honey, bye bye"

She turned and smiled a teary smile to Jack who had stopped reading the newspaper and had looked up as Janet had hung up the phone. He smiled back, understanding in his eyes and got up from the couch going to her. Jack stood in front of Janet and put his hands on either cheek, thumbs wiping at her tears that had begun to roll freely down her cheeks. Then he leaned forward and gently placed a soft kiss on each of her eyelids.

Janet leaned into him and hugged him tight. Her head on his chest. He held her close. Neither spoke. Jack knew how Janet must be feeling at that moment. It had been hard for Janet to finally make the call she had been so worried about. To explain to Terri and finally make amends with her. Janet had been so worried that Terri might not want her friendship ever again.

It had been a couple of nights ago, lying in their bed, arms wrapped around each other, that Janet had finally told Jack that she felt ready to talk to Terri, asking Jack to give her Terri's number. However, in the end it had been Jack the one to call Terri after all, Janet being too nervous to even dial the number. After asking Janet once again if she was sure she wanted him to call Terri and Janet replying yes, squaring her shoulders and lifting up her chin, Jack had dialed.

Janet had been talking to her once best friend and roommate for over an hour. Jack had smiled as he had listened, as per Janet's request that he stay in the room, to the teary one sided conversation and thought how happy he was that Janet was opening up again. Of course their working out their problems had helped a lot.

Terri had been surprised at first when, after Jack talked with her for a few minutes and they caught up to all their recent news, had told her to hold on, that there was someone who wanted to talk to her. Terri had been shocked when she suddenly heard Janet's familiar voice tentatively say hello. Then her anger came back. Terri's voice, when she had said hello back to Janet had been on the frosty side. She had heard Janet sigh, and then apologize for having left all those years ago without a word, but a lie on a note.

Terri had not said anything, instead, her silence letting Janet know that an apology wasn't going to cut it. Not after seeing Jack hurt. Not after they both worried weeks on end about her. Wondering where she was. If she was safe, or happy. Not after seeing Jack go through so much pain and anguish like she'd never seen anyone go through, until now that she had heard the lift in his voice and knew he was going to be fine. Now she knew why. Janet was back.

Janet plundered on regardless of Terri's frostiness, telling her everything that had happened that night Terri had been at work. Starting with hers and Jack's near collision, what it had led up to and her feelings afterwards, explaining her decision to leave.

Terri heard her out, knew that Janet's feelings were not unfounded and in a way was right to have felt insecure and unsure of what to do next. Thinking about it that way, Terri asked herself _Could I really blame Janet for having bolted, spooked out of her mind? _Guess she really couldn't. However she had to voice her feelings, telling Janet how she had hurt seeing Jack in pain. How both, Terri and Jack had spent many a late night worrying about her. Harder still, her move to Hawaii, knowing she couldn't lose the opportunity but worried sick about Jack. Terri's feeling helpless and powerless to help Jack out. Had Janet known how that had felt? Terri had asked and proceeded to point out that it could've all been prevented by just talking.

Janet agreed, and told Terri that she'd been on the brink of calling many times during the first two months she'd left, but then she told Terri something that Terri wasn't prepared for and made her rethink everything. Janet told her about their child and asked Terri if she really thought Jack had been prepared for a child at that point in time. Maybe her leaving had been for the best in the long run.

Terri had thought about that for a long minute. Janet could only hear Terri's breathing on the other side and at one point thought she had hung up. But then Terri asked in a soft voice "You have a child?…yours and Jack's?" Janet smiling, although she knew Terri couldn't see her, said "Yes, he's almost 6 years old and his name is Jack too" Janet's voice was low and even, as if confirming this news needed to be done in very soft tones.

Terri blew out a long sigh over the phone and finally to Janet's surprise, Terri chuckled. She asked Janet how Jack had taken the news and Janet told her about their meeting in a corner store and everything that had led up to today. When Janet finished she was quiet and Terri said in a happy tone "Oh Janet I'm so glad he found you. I can only imagine how ecstatic he is about having a son! ..and Janet?" "Yes…?" Janet asked timidly. "I don't know if you did the right thing or not by leaving, but I'm glad it worked out for the best" Janet then asked Terri, not without a little trepidation "Does that mean that you forgive me?" Terri chuckled again and told Janet that there was nothing to forgive. Janet had done what she had thought was best. Terri apologized for her frostiness at the beginning of their conversation, but she told Janet that she had needed to vent, to let Janet know how she'd felt. And yes, she agreed with Janet, Jack had definitely not been ready to cope with an emerging career and a child.

Janet let out a long sigh of relief. Afterwards, the conversation flowed as smoothly as it usually does when two true friends talk after a long time of not hearing from each other and pick up as if no time had elapsed. Terri, asking some more questions and Janet answering. Janet asking Terri questions about her husband and children and Terri answering. Terri then said that she was delighted to hear from Janet. But very surprised that Jack had not mentioned running into her months ago. Janet quickly told her that Jack was only following her directions, as she had not been ready to talk or see anyone from their past quite yet. In fact, Janet told Terri that she was the first person Janet had talked to, besides Jack, since she'd come back to Santa Monica.

Terri admitted to Janet that she had guessed that something had happened between Jack and Janet that night. Something more than just their usual little spats. Admitting to Janet that for a while there, she had noticed a subtle change in their relationship. They had somehow become closer and before Janet had announced her engagement to Phillip, she was sure it would be Jack and Janet announcing that they had found romantic feelings for each other. She had dismissed her thoughts, until that morning that a bewildered Jack entered the kitchen looking for Janet. Terri also told her that when she had left, Jack had been an empty shell of a man. That had confirmed Terri's suspicions about them loving each other.

Janet had been surprised to hear how much Terri had actually picked up. She had no idea that their feelings had been that transparent. Hell, it hadn't been for her…or Jack, she was sure.

Both of them laughed at the memories that flooded them. Terri then promised Janet that she'd be in California in a few weeks after Janet had reminded her that she was still her Maid of Honour.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

Later in the afternoon that same day, Jack took Janet and their son to Jack's Bistro. Janet had told Jack that she wanted to see Larry. Elated by her earlier conversation with Terri and the way things had turned out, Janet felt confident and calm to start seeing people from her past.

Jack had been ecstatic to hear that, wanting nothing more in the world than to be able to finally show off his son and soon to be wife to everyone he knew. To at last be able to be the proud father he was.

Larry had his back to them as they walked into the bistro. Jack took Janet by the hand and they walked hand in hand towards Larry. He was busy talking to one of the waiters. "Hey Larry, how are things going tonight?" Larry turned "Oh, hey Jack-O, not ba…" and Larry immediately quieted as he saw who Jack had with him.

Larry stared at Janet. "Janet?.. Is that you?" Larry's eyes were big and round with surprise. He couldn't believe that after so many years he was looking at Janet's face. He had thought that she'd never come around again. Janet smiled shyly "Hi Larry" Larry recovered, taking in Jack and Janet's clasped hands and smiled. "Janet! When did you get back into town?"

Jack was smiling broadly at his friend's surprised face. "She's been here for months now" Jack answered, still smiling. Larry looked back at Janet "Is that true? Why didn't you come by before?" Janet blushed "I -I wasn't quite up to seeing anyone from the past yet." She let it hang there and somehow she knew Larry understood. She grinned as she said with feeling "It's good to see you Larry. You look good" and let go of Jack's hand and gave Larry a big warm hug. "Well, it's good to see you too Janet." He hugged her back tightly, genuinely happy to see her. "So I take it that you and Jack talked and have everything sorted out?"

If Jack's jaw could've dropped, it would have in that instant. He had never, ever, discussed his feelings for Janet with anyone, let alone Larry! _How did he know? _Jack thought. Larry looked at Jack. It was his turn now to smile broadly "Jack, you really thought that I didn't have a clue, did you" and looking at Janet he said "Janet, when you left, you took his heart with you!" Janet blushed even harder, if that were possible.

Jack recovered from his shock "Larry! How- how did you know? I never told…" Larry smiled "Buddy, I'm offended. I know that I can be shallow, but who could miss all that moping you did." Jack straightened out and cleared his throat "I did not mope…" Jack said in his defense. "Jack-O, if that sad puppy dog face you had for many months wasn't moping, then I don't know what was" Larry said chuckling.

Janet had been silent. She looked up at Jack and cupped his cheek with one hand. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him, her big almond eyes already brighter than usual, a suspicious watery sheen showing. Jack bent and kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered in her ear "Don't worry, you more than made up for it yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that…" a mischievous smile on his face, his hand going possessively around her waist and squeezing. Janet's mouth formed a perfect 'O' and blushed fiercely, whispering "Jaaack" .

At that moment Larry looked down "Well, and who is this young fella?" Jack visibly straightened up and puffed out his chest, calling his son the same name his father had once called him. "Larry, this is my son, Jack Jr." Now it was Larry's turn to be surprised. He bent down and said "Hey Jack Jr. you're a handsome fellow, you must take after uncle Larry here" Larry laughed at his own joke as he shook the boy's hand. The boy just looked at him, a little confused but amused at this funny man.

Many of the staff had come to greet their boss and Jack introduced Janet and his son to everyone. They were surprised that the boy Gail had babysat was actually their boss's son. They had thought that Janet must have been a serious girlfriend with a son from a previous commitment. The staff took little Jack to the back to show him the kitchen and have him watch how the chef prepared it for dinner.

Jack and Larry went to sit by a corner table while Janet stayed behind to see that her son was ok going with the kids. Larry whispered to Jack "He is yours isn't he? He has your eyes and nose….but then Janet never told you?" Jack made eyes at Larry as he saw Janet coming back and whispered "It's a long story Lare, I'll tell you some other time" In the end, however, it was Janet who told Larry everything once she joined them at the table. She told him how she had gone to Irvine to live and told him about little Jack and not wanting to tell Jack because of his career.

Larry whistled, running his fingers through his hair "Wow Janet, you took a lot upon yourself. Hats off to you woman. You know, many women wouldn't have done that" Jack leaned over in his chair towards Janet and slipped his arm to her waist, hugging Janet to him and looking into her eyes said " Yeah, but when you love someone, actions speak louder than words. I fully understand now why Janet did what she did" and once again they kissed. Larry 'ehemmed' and Jack and Janet broke apart, smiling. Janet once again furiously blushing and Jack saying "Sorry Lare, but I can't keep my hands off this woman!" They all chuckled.

Jack then told Larry about their upcoming wedding. Larry once again whistled and stood up to give his best friend a hug and patted Jack soundly on the back "Congratulations buddy. Janet" this last said looking down at Janet "Honestly, I never thought I would see you guys together, but now that you are, it couldn't have been any other way" Larry then left them alone, telling them he needed to go and take care of some stuff for the restaurant before the big crowds starting filing in for the dinner rush.

Instead of sitting back down beside her, Janet watched as Jack got down on one knee. Janet's eyes were wide with shock, surprised at Jack's actions. Jack looked at her with a serious expression on his face and a solemn look in his kind eyes. He took out a small red velvet box and opened it in front of Janet. Janet gave a small gasp when she saw the square cut diamond solitaire encrusted in a white gold band. She looked at Jack again saying in an almost whisper "Jack, you don't need to do this…". Jack smiled and softly replied "Yes I do" as he took Janet's small hands in his "Janet I know we've talked about getting married, but I want to make it official the traditional way. Will you marry me sweetheart?"

Janet's eyes brightened with unshed tears as she smiled and said "I thought you'd never ask" and she circled his neck with her arms as he encircled her waist, not attempting to get up. They kissed very tenderly. Jack whispered against her lips "I love you" Janet whispered back "and I love you Jack Tripper" Still on one knee, Jack put the ring on Janet's ring finger. They kissed again and suddenly they were hearing applause, cat calls and cheers. They both looked around to see their audience.

Jack's staff had been watching their boss from a distance and were smiling at how happy and in love he looked. This was a side of him that no one had ever seen, until now.

Their son ran up to them and Jack and Janet hugged him tight to them. They made a very tender picture. Jack stood up carrying his son in his arms and turned towards his staff and shouted "Hey, what are you guys waiting for, bring out the champagne!" They all drank and toasted to Jack and Janet's happiness.

SIX WEEKS LATER….

Jack stood on the shore, watching Janet wading in and out of the waves in the clear blue waters of their Hawaiian beach resort they had chosen for their honeymoon. He looked at her shapely figure in her black bikini and a jolt of pure desire shot through him.

He watched her delighted face as the waves crashed into her and she went under, coming out laughing. Jack remembered her angelic face as she had slowly marched down the aisle towards him. Remembered thinking that he must be the luckiest man on this earth, to have this woman for the rest of his life. This unselfish, witty, smart, passionate woman, full of integrity and love, never afraid to speak out for what she believed in. This was the kind of human being Jack respected, and not for the first time, he wondered what the hell he had seen in all those other women he had dated so long ago.

Jack kept on watching Janet and in his mind's eye he saw a younger Janet. A petite brunette with short hair, holding a ladle in front of her, as if that could have stopped him if he had really been an intruder. Jack chuckled out loud as another memory came into his mind, seeing a permed-haired Janet blowing into his ear, making him lose all train of thought as he tried to concentrate in memorizing his lines to sell those stupid encyclopaedias. Remembered being very aroused, but opting to tickle Janet instead, lest he get thrown out for breaking their house rule. Memories kept flooding his mind as he kept on watching Janet. Good ones, bad ones, bringing Jack to the conclusion that he had always had a special feeling for Janet. True, he had been infatuated with Chrissy at the very beginning, but as weeks went by that dwindled down, till it was completely gone. Janet, on the other hand, was a different story. As weeks, then years had gone by, she had became more of a mystery. A lovely enigma that in the end he couldn't get enough of. Janet would always be the kind of woman to keep a man on his toes. She sure as hell kept him on his.

As Janet walked towards him, he saw her bikini clad body move sinuously, droplets of water glistening on her golden tanned skin and wondered how she'd look in a few more months. Her belly round, breasts heavy with the milk she'd be producing for their second child. She had announced her pregnancy three days before their wedding. Jack had been ecstatic with the news, hugging her tight and soundly kissing her. As Janet neared him, wonderment and awe struck him, humbling him to the core at the thought of a tiny life once again growing inside Janet's body. A part of him and her.

Janet came up to him and going on tip toe she kissed him. He smiled into her eyes saying "How was the swim, Mrs. Tripper?" Janet smiled back at Jack's use of her new last name. She lovingly looked into his eyes "Deliciously refreshing Mr. Tripper!" she breathily said as she kissed him again. This time Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, deepening their kiss.

Finally, Jack let her go and they walked hand in hand towards their towels. As they laid there taking in the warm sun, Jack turned towards Janet and propping his head on his hand, looked down at her "You hungry sweetheart? Thirsty? Shouldn't you be having a snack or something?" Jack's tone sounding a little worried. Janet smiled, her eyes still closed and sleepily replied "Jack quit worrying, I'm pregnant not sick" Jack put his hand on her still flat belly and said "Well, I just remember you this morning, and how sick you were feeling and I can't believe that you're ok right now" Smiling still, Janet shaded her eyes with one hand, and squinting up at him said "Get used to it because that's how it'll be for another month or two. But give me about half and hour and I'll probably be starving" Jack bent his head and lightly kissed her on the lips "Just say the word, honey".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Jack and Janet ate their dinner as they quietly talked. Both giggling between mouthfuls, remembering their wedding that had just taken place two days ago. Jack was reminding Janet how her parents had reacted at first to her news of getting married to the jobless roommate and then their hysterics when they had found out they were grandparents and that the same silly and unemployed roommate was the father. They both took turns yelling at her over the phone telling Janet how they had always known that her moving to California on her own had not been a good idea. The one sided conversation had gone on for a few more minutes before either parent had let Janet get a word in inch wise. However their tune had changed when they'd found out about Jack's two popular restaurants and how well they did. The day of their wedding had proven a completely different story. They had been the picture perfect parents and in-laws. Jack and Janet, now parents themselves, weren't angry that it was clear as water that Janet's parents change of heart had been the money Jack now made. Jack and Janet now understood that as parents they only wanted what was best for their daughter.

Jack's parents had been completely different. They had been shocked to find out they were grandparents too, but delighted that it was with Janet that Jack had a son and delighted more to find that Janet would soon be their daughter in law. They had both met Janet on two different occasions, and had thought that she was a smart, pretty and sensible girl. Perfect for their son.

Both Jack and Janet laughed harder as they remembered their reception and a confused Mr. Furley. Not that he didn't know Jack wasn't gay. Jack had confessed many years ago while having a cold beer at the Reagle with him, having met each other for lunch as they usually did once or twice a year. Mr. Furley's confusion had been at Jack's choice of bride. To him Jack and Janet had always been complete opposites, so much so that when he got the invitation he was genuinely shocked. However, deep down he was glad that his two favourite tenants and friends had found love. The kids were, after all, the closest thing he had to having his own children.

Janet had hugged Mr. Furley tightly and told him she was glad that he had been able to be at their wedding. Mr. Furley had told Janet that he wouldn't have missed it for the world! Telling Janet that both of them had been quite sneaky making it seem that Jack was gay all those years, but snorting and pulling his pants higher he had said he'd known all along Jack wasn't gay, stating that one macho man, as he was, could recognize another. Jack and Janet had both looked at each other and stifled a giggle.

"Is it time to call Jacky yet?" asked Janet as she put another forkful of food into her mouth. Jack looked at her and still couldn't shake the image of Janet, pale and clammy, hunched over the bathroom sink this morning and now he couldn't believe how she was enjoying her dinner. He hoped that this morning sickness business would soon pass because he didn't think he could take another month of seeing his little Jan so sick and miserable every morning. Was more horrified when Janet had informed him she was lucky she only felt it in the mornings as some women had it all day long.

Jack looked at his watch and replied "In half an hour more. Are you sure you should be eating this much, what with your morning sickness and all" he asked worriedly. Janet smiled as she chewed her food and nodded. After she swallowed she looked at Jack and said "Jack, not even three hours ago you were worried that I wasn't hungry and now that I'm stuffing myself, you're worried again. I'm fine sweetheart. Don't worry so much, ok?" She finished this last with her hand going across the table and squeezing his. He gave her his endearing lopsided smile.

"I hope Jacky is adjusting to my parents" Jack wondered out loud. Jack and Janet had decided to leave their son with Jack's parents as it was more convenient since they didn't live too far from them. Also Janet had noticed that her son took to Jack's parents more than with hers. She loved her parents very much, but she was not blind. Although her parents had bugged her for years to get married and have children, they were the kind of grandparents that, had they had lived in the same city, they would have come by to visit for a couple of hours and leave. Not like Jack's parents. They were more warm and playful. "I'm sure he's just fine. He likes your dad, Jack. He told me before we left that Grandpa Tripper had promised to take him to the zoo and play lots of games with him" she chuckled as she said "I hope they don't spoil him too much" Jack smiled too replying "I can see dad doing all those things. He was always the one to take us out and drag mom away from her cleaning and we'd all go and have a day at the zoo or the beach"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in their room after taking a leisurely stroll around their resort area, they talked about meeting Terri the next morning. Terri and her husband were going to give them a sightseeing tour. That had been part of the charm in choosing Hawaii. Janet had insisted that they go to Niagara Falls, having remembered that Jack had once said he'd always pictured his honeymoon there. However, Jack would have none of it. He knew Terri having arrived only a day before their wedding had not given the girls much time to catch up. To calm Janet down he had told her that the following year they'd go to the falls with their two children. He'd read that the Canadian side had lots of funhouses and wax museums that their son would enjoy and he wouldn't feel right going without him.

As they got into bed and Janet curled into Jack's arms, she heard Jack give a long sigh. "What's the matter babe?" She asked looking up at him. He looked at her and smiling said "You know, this all still feels like a dream to me Janet. I mean, if someone had said to me a year ago that this is how it was going to be I would have scoffed at them, and now look at us. Together. Married. On our way to having a second child and very much in love." Janet hugged him tight saying "I know what you mean sweetheart. I thought I'd never see you again and now I feel the luckiest woman alive!"

Jack looked at her with a solemn expression on his face "Janet, my love for you grows deeper everyday. You have my heart in the palm of your hand, don't ever crush it again sweetheart, I don't think it'd be able to survive a second time" Janet looked at his bright eyes and tenderly cupped his cheek "Oh Jack, I love you so much! I would never purposely hurt you. I am sorry, you know, for not sticking around six years ago. It could have been so much- " Jack put a finger on her lips shushing her gently. He chided himself mentally for making her feel guilty again, so to make it up he softly said "You know, I've thought about that for many months and I now firmly believe that we had to go through that dark time to really appreciate each other and what we have together. Let's forget about the past and look forward to our new beginning" They looked at each other intently. Their look expressing all the love, passion and adoration they felt for each other. For the years they had spent apart. For the many happy years to come that might not have been, had it not been for that one night to always be remembered.

THE END


End file.
